The Impossible II: The Rebellion
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sequel to The Impossible, the rebellion is underway. Anakin and Padmé are trying to be leaders while being parents as well. Will the be able to accomplish their mission as well as keep their children safe?
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible II: The Rebellion

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own _Star Wars_ George Lucas does.

Summary: Sequel to _The Impossible_, the rebellion is underway. Anakin and Padmé are trying to be leaders while being parents as well. Will the be able to accomplish their mission as well as keep their children safe?

The Impossible II: The Rebellion

Chapter 1: The Balance

Former Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker sighed as she walked down the ramp to the ship they had been staying on for the last ten months. She had left Luke and Leia in Sabé's care while she went to check on Anakin. In her arms was a sleeping infant wrapped up in the cloak she was wearing to protect him from the air. "Let's go see daddy huh?" she asked the child smiling, kissing his soft forehead. The only response she received was a yawn.

Walking down the path, she smiled when she found the ships that the rebels were rebuilding. Looking around, she pushed a curl behind her ear when she found Artoo on top of a ship. "Artoo!" she called to the astrodroid. The droid let out a few beeps and whirls as it turned it's dome head toward her. "Is Ani up there?" she asked.

"He is inside Mistress Padmé," Threepio told her.

"Thank you," she said smiling as she walked up the ramp.

Anakin was lying on his back underneath one of the control panels, messing around with some of the wires. "Master Ani," Threepio called, all three stopped when they heard a thump and a groan.

"Threepio, I told you _not_ to do that," Anakin told him, holding his head.

"My apologies Master Ani," Threepio answered.

Anakin stood up when he saw Padmé standing there laughing a little. "I'm glad you laugh at my pain," he fake sulked.

"Aw do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Padmé asked smiling.

Anakin chuckled before he looked at the infant in his wife's arms who was now wide awake. "Hey Rowan," he said smiling taking his son into his arms. Rowan let out a little noise as he wriggled around in his father's arms. Anakin chuckled softly, kissing his son's soft forehead. "What are you guys doing out here?" he asked after another minute.

"I just thought I'd come check on the progress of the new ship," Padmé replied with a smile.

"Well, they seem to be operating on schedule except for this ship. I swear on the Force I'm close to giving up on this one," he commented.

"You give up on a ship?" Padmé asked surprised.

Anakin sighed as he placed Rowan back in his wife's arms. "It's easier said than done with this one. Just when one thing is fixed another part is broken or missing," he replied rubbing the back of his neck. Padmé sighed as she stood behind her husband, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ani, you can fix this," she assured him.

Anakin let out a sigh as he kissed his wife's cheek before kissing the top of their son's head.

Later that day, Padmé was walking through the rest of the shipyards to find the rest of the allies repairing their own fallen vessels. Sighing she rocked her son close to her chest. "Hopefully, you'll live in a peaceful galaxy my son," she whispered. Rowan let out a little noise before curling up a little more into his mother's chest.

Smiling softly, Padmé made her way back to the ship to check on the twins. Walking onto the ship, she saw Sabé sitting down looking exhausted. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Sabé replied simply.

"The twins?" Padmé asked.

"Sort of," she replied smiling.

Rowan let out a little noise while his tiny hands kept opening and closing in his sleep. Padmé rubbed his back gently with a small smile on her face as she gently bounced her son in her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she sat across from her best friend. Sabé smiled a little as she twisted her wedding ring around on her finger.

"Padmé, when did you start to realize you were pregnant the first time?" she asked.

"It was the morning sickness first then I was constantly tired…" Padmé trailed off.

She set Rowan into his little bassinet. "Sabé are you…" she trailed off.

"I believe so," Sabé replied.

Padmé hugged her friend with a smile. "That's wonderful Sabé," she commented smiling. Sabé hugged her back laughing a little.

"I haven't told Ben yet," she answered.

"He'll be excited, I'm sure a little good news will cheer anyone up these days," Padmé commented after pulling away.

"This is very true," Sabé agreed laughing a little.

Sabé let out a deep breath, rubbing her still flat stomach. "I'm kind of nervous, Padmé, what if I'm not a good mother?" she asked.

"That is nonsense, you are wonderful with Luke, Leia, and Rowan," Padmé insisted.

"Yes, but I hear it's different when it comes to having your own children," the other girl answered.

"You'll be a great mother, I am sure of it," the former senator assured her, resting her hand on her knee.

Sabé smiled before standing up. "I think I should go find Ben and tell him the news," she commented.

"Congratulations," Padmé called out.

"Thank you!" the girl answered before leaving.

She walked by Anakin with a smile. "Leaving so soon?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I have to find Ben," Sabé replied smiling as she hurried off.

Anakin watched her go before walking over to his wife. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Just a little," she replied laughing a little.

Anakin kissed his wife's forehead with a smile. "Are the kids asleep?" he asked.

"Yep, they're all out," she replied.

Chuckling, he kissed her neck gently while hugging her close. Padmé hugged him back, closing her eyes as she leaned against him. "So…I've been thinking," he told her.

"And?" she asked.

"I think you and the twins should go into hiding once the ships are all built. To keep the four of you safe," he insisted.

Padmé stared at him, furrowing her eyebrow. "Padmé, please, this has nothing to do about capability of protecting yourself," he insisted. She let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can we not discuss that until the time comes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rubbing her back, he let out a sigh. "Alright," he answered. He kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes. She rested her head back on his chest, letting out a sigh as she relaxed in her husband's arms.

Later that night, Anakin and Padmé were wrapped up in each other's arms in their bed. Little Rowan's cradle was at the end of the bed and the twins were asleep in the room across from theirs. While Padmé slept peacefully on her husband's chest, Anakin was sweating in his sleep. His heart rate began to pick up as well as his movements.

**_Anakin was in a deadlock with Malevolence. The Sith lord was laughing maniacally at the young man before him. "You are weak, your mind is filled with the thoughts of your wife," he laughed._**

_**"At least I have something to fight for," Anakin answered.**_

_**Blocking several attacks, he held his hand up, shoving his enemy backwards. "Now to finish you off…" he commented. Thrusting his saber forward, the blade pierced through Malevolence's stomach. The Sith lord's eyes widened, but then to Anakin's horror he changed.**_

_**"Anakin…" Padmé gasped out.**_

_**His eyes widened when he quickly took the blade from her body and she dropped to the ground. "Padmé!" he gasped dropping to his knees beside her. He placed his hands on her face.**_

_**"You are weak, you just murdered your own wife," Malevolence laughed.**_

_**Shaking his head slowly, he placed his hand on the wound on his wife's stomach. "Padmé don't leave me, please, please Padmé come back," he begged.**_

_**"I…love you…" she whispered before her eyes closed.**_

_**"PADME!" Anakin shouted as he held his wife's lifeless body close while Malevolence laughed.**_

Anakin woke up with a gasp, waking his wife. "Ani…what's the matter?" she asked. Looking at his love, he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Nothing…nothing I'm alright," he answered as he lied back down.

She sat up a little. "Don't lie to me," she whispered softly, stroking the hair from his eyes, "What is it?" Letting out a shaky breath, he held her hand to his chest as he kissed her wrist tenderly. "Was it a vision?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

He sat up, stroking his wife's cheek gently. "I dreamt that I had stabbed Malevolence, but then he turned into you," he replied. Padmé leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"It was just a dream," she said softly.

Resting his forehead against hers, he let out a shaky breath. "You could never hurt me Ani," she whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close.

"I hope this was only a dream and that it doesn't come true," he said softly.

Padmé nuzzled his chest with a sigh. "Just rest, my love, you're under a lot of stress. You need to rest," she said softly. Nodding his head slowly, he closed his eyes as sleep claimed him again. Padmé watched her husband sleep peacefully and stroked the hair from his face with a sigh before she fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.


	2. Always Concerned

Chapter 2: Always Concerned

Anakin sighed as he was finishing up another control panel for the ship. "Alright, Artoo, can you hand me that new cable?" he asked. Artoo let out a series of chirps before handing Anakin a cable. Taking the object, he thanked the droid before he proceeded to install the cable into the control panel.

"Padmé said you have been having strange dreams again my old friend," Obi-Wan commented as he leaned against the console.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly before he continued working. "It was only a dream," he insisted, trying to brush it off as such.

"You know as well as I do Anakin that dreams for a Jedi are much more than that," Obi-Wan commented.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, Obi-Wan. I have been a Paladin for the last ten months," Anakin answered.

"Yes I know, but you still have your abilities," the older man commented.

Anakin moved out from underneath the console. "It was just a nightmare, a simple nightmare. I am allowed to have something dealing with my insecurities once in awhile," he muttered.

"The more you push your feelings away Anakin, the bigger the chance you have of backpedaling into becoming Vader again," Obi-Wan answered.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin put his tools down. "I will never, _ever_ become Darth Vader again. Vader's dead," he muttered.

"Daddy," a voice called, distracting the men from the conversation at hand.

Looking over, Anakin smiled to see Luke standing there. "What are you doing over here son?" he asked as he walked over, lifting the boy up.

"Hungy," he replied.

"Hungry where's mama?" he asked.

"Sweepy," the boy replied.

Anakin sighed as he kissed his son's forehead gently. "Luke can feel your fear, Anakin, the Force is extremely strong with him," Obi-Wan commented.

"I know that, Obi-Wan, you don't need to point out the obvious to me," Anakin answered.

Luke was tugging on his father's jacket, not paying attention to the conversation at hand. Ignoring the glances his old master was giving him, Anakin lied back on the floor again while having Luke sit on his stomach so he could work. "By the way Obi-Wan, I think congratulations are in order," he commented. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at him. "Took me a minute, but I realized that Sabé was only Force sensitive because of the baby. So congratulations," Anakin commented.

Chuckling Obi-Wan started working on his task at hand. "Thank you," he answered.

After he finished another console, Anakin left with Luke to check to see if Padmé was alright. Holding onto Luke's hand, he made the little boy giggle up a storm as he lifted him up onto the platform before letting him run onto the ship. Pulling his cloak around him as he walked onto the ship, he looked around to find Leia playing on the floor and little Rowan was fast asleep in his bassinet. Walking over to the sleeping infant, he kissed the child's forehead before squatting down in front of Leia. "What are you doing Princess?" he asked softly.

"Dwaw," she replied holding up a picture, that was mostly scribbles.

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Pretty drawing," he told her softly before standing up. Leia just went back to her little drawing while Luke sat down with his spaceship toy, making blaster sounds as he made it look like it was flying around.

Walking down the hall, Anakin opened the door to find his wife fast asleep. She was dressing in white calf-high boots, gray pants, a gray long-sleeved gray tunic, and a cream colored vest. Her hair was tied back in a long braid that was behind her on the bed. Making his way over to the bed, he kissed his wife gently on the forehead, waking her up. "Ani…?" she asked softly.

"Luke said you were asleep again, I just had to check on you. Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just exhausted," she replied sitting up,

"Rowan?" he asked.

"Yes, he's just been fussy all day since you left," she replied.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll take care of them today," he told her as he pulled her boots off.

"Ani…" she started.

"No, you need to rest. You are clearly exhausted and I'm going to take care of everything," he reassured her gently.

Sighing, too tired to argue, Padmé lied back on the pillows as he placed the blankets over her. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too," she answered.

Stroking the side of her head gently, Anakin got up and left her alone.

Walking out to the front of their makeshift home, the young man smiled to find that the twins were still happily playing their own game before going over to Rowan. Removing his cloak, he set it aside as he carefully lifted his two-month-old son up into his arms as he began waking up. "Hello sleepy," he quipped as he went to grab one of the bottles that Padmé had made for emergencies, "I hear you have been giving your mother a hard time."

Rowan just stared at Anakin with sleepy eyes before he started sucking down the bottle of milk that was offered to him. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Anakin let out a deep breath as he gently held one of Rowan's hands between his thumb and index finger while holding the bottle up with the Force. "You know, Master Dacken would be very unhappy if he knew I was using the Force for tasks like this," he quipped lightly. Kissing the top of his son's head, he held the infant closer as he just relaxed with his children around him.

The day faded away like any other day. Anakin was standing outside as he was watching the sun beginning to set when he heard the door open and the same soothing presence filled his being. "The children are out, I can't believe it," Padmé commented as she walked up behind her husband.

"I think they just enjoyed having me there," he replied.

Padmé rested her forehead against her husband's back. "You have been working a lot lately my love. We haven't been able to spend as much time together," she replied as she moved her hands over his arms. Anakin reached up, grasping her hands in his.

"I know," he said softly.

Turning around, he rested his forehead against hers. "Are your nightmares still troubling you?" she asked softly.

"It was only a dream, Padmé. Nothing to worry about this time," he said softly.

As he convinced his wife with his words, he wished he could convince himself. "Remember, not all your visions come true. You envisioned me dying in childbirth with the twins, but I am alive. I'm here," she said softly.

"I know," he answered.

Lifting her hands up, he kissed her knuckles gently. "I love you Padmé, just remember how much I love you," he said softly.

"Never," she answered with conviction.

She moved her fingers through his hair. "And I love you too, more than anything," she answered. He kissed her lips tenderly before hugging her gently. Padmé hugged him back, burying her face into his neck as she relaxed in her husband's loving embrace.

When night fell, Padmé had checked on the children when she walked out to see Anakin and Dacken practicing their skills. "Good Anakin, good, you are getting better at this," Dacken commented. Grabbing a hold of Anakin's arm, he went to throw Anakin over his shoulder when his padawan was able to just roll across his back, landing on his feet.

They both reached for their lightsabers, the different color blades clashing together. Dacken reached into his belt with his free hand, pulling out his blaster, aiming it at Anakin's head. Disengaging his lightsaber, Anakin did a front flip over his master's head, landing behind him. Spinning around again, he activated his weapon again, deflecting a blow Dacken aimed at his head.

When the older man tried for his blaster again, Anakin pulled the weapon from his hand, aiming it at his head. Dacken deactivated his saber, dropping the weapon with Anakin's following, the two of them began to struggle over the blaster. They landed on the ground when Anakin finally gabbed a hold of his master's wrist and twisted it, making him loosen his grip on the blaster.

Dacken went to knee Anakin in the stomach when the blow was blocked, making him drop the weapon. Jumping back to his feet, Anakin stepped on Dacken's arm as he reached for the blaster and held his retrieved lightsaber above his head. Chuckling, Dacken held his free hand up. "You have won this one my friend," he commented.

Grinning, Anakin deactivated his weapon once more before helping his friend up off the ground. "So, Obi-Wan tells me you have been receiving troubling dreams," Dacken informed. Sighing, Anakin shook his head slowly.

"It is nothing Master, I assure you," he answered.

"We might not be Jedi, Anakin, but I know very well that it is nothing," Dacken commented.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Anakin looked over at Padmé, who was still watching. "I keep having the same disturbing image over and over again. That I kill Padmé with my own saber," he informed. Dacken sighed as he sat down slowly.

"Do you think they are true visions or what the enemy wants you to believe?" he asked.

Anakin gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled his vest back on.

"The enemy knows your true weakness Anakin. Sidious and Malevolence both know that your true weakness is Padmé," Dacken replied.

He was still staring with his confused expression. "Are you implying that they're putting images in my head?" he asked curiously.

"They might be. You need to shield your thoughts from intruders Anakin. The enemy can be implanting whatever they want inside your mind and you don't even realize it," Dacken explained.

"What must I do Master?" Anakin asked.

"I will teach you how to shield your mind as you sleep. It will be perfect training for you," the older man replied.

"Anything to try and stop these nightmares from continuing," Anakin replied before he looked back at Padmé, "anything to keep my family safe."

Walking over to his wife, he smiled softly. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied.

She smiled as she dragged her fingers through his slightly damp hair. "How did your talk with Dacken go?" she asked.

"It went well," he replied.

She waved to their friend as he went back to his own home. Dacken smiled as he bowed to the former senator as he left their premises. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He's going to help me stop these nightmares from continuing," he replied.

Smiling, she held onto his hand. "I have a way to keep you distracted from these nightmares tonight," she commented. He gave her a half-grin as he followed her.

"Senator I do believe you are trying to seduce me," he quipped lightly.

Padmé laughed softly. "And what do you say to that Master Paladin?" she asked.

"I feel that it is my duty to give you what you are asking for," he replied.

Before she could react, he lifted her up into the bridal position and carried her into their room.


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3: The Mission

The conference room on the Flagship was filled with all the ally leaders. The room was bustling with noise from several different conversations, but they had one thing in common. Anakin walked into the conference room and everyone looked up towards their leader. "Report Senator Organa?" Anakin asked as he stood at the head of the conference table.

"Anakin, it has come to everyone's attention that supplies are becoming extremely low. Certain ships are rejecting any sort of new technology downloaded into them," Organa informed.

Sighing, he nodded his head slowly. He too saw that some of the ships he was working on were rejecting new technology. "Which means one of us is gong to have to go and get the correct parts," he murmured. He looked over at Padmé as she walked in.

Instead of her usual Senatorial gowns, she was dressed in one of her nicer battle suits. She had on black calf-high boots, white pants, a pale purple short sleeved, off the shoulder tunic, and a dark purple cloak that had the Naboo symbol as it's clasp. Her hair was braided and tied around her head with a simple beaded headpiece with the Naboo symbol hanging over her brow.

Padmé stood next to her husband, waiting for him to tell her what she had missed. "We're running out of mechanical supplies for the ship. It was to be expected. What we're trying to figure out is what we're going to do about this setback," he explained. She looked towards the ally leaders.

"We will have to decide on which one of us is going to go and search for these supplies," she commented.

"Senator, it is obvious no one will voluntarily agree to going to one of these planets and gathering supplies. We all have bounties on our heads for joining this rebellion," Organa commented.

"Not as big as a bounty as mine and Anakin's," Padmé answered.

Anakin listened to the small debate that was going on. "Maybe we wouldn't even have to step food on another planet. We could always just raid the Pirate ships that have all that we need," he suggested.

"You have lost your mind," Organa commented.

"We are already labeled outlaws, what more harm can we do to ourselves?" Anakin answered.

"Every bounty hunter in the universe is out searching for you Anakin. I don't think it would be a safe idea," Organa commented.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin looked down at Padmé. "It is our best chance," he murmured.

"This is not the way of the Jedi," Organa commented.

"I am not a Jedi, I haven't been one for the last year and ten months," Anakin answered.

Padmé held onto Anakin's giving him a pointed look, reminding him silently of what Dacken had taught him. Nodding his head slowly, he rested his hand on the side of her neck before looking towards the ally leaders. "What is the plan then?" Tion Medon asked.

"We do what Anakin suggested. We attack Pirate ships," Padmé replied.

She hit a few buttons and a map of the galaxy appeared in front of them. "There's one that's just a parsec from here," she informed, circling the ship.

"That's the one we take from," Anakin informed.

The room was silent before everyone reluctantly agreed to plan, almost desperate for the supplies needed for their ships. "It is settled then. We leave in the morning to attack," Anakin informed.

"Agreed," Organa answered before the dispersed.

Padmé held onto Anakin's hand as they left the conference room. "How many times must I explain that I am not a Jedi? I have been training with the Paladins since I left Sidious's army," he muttered.

"They don't quite understand the difference between the Paladins and the Jedi," she replied.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck when he stopped. "Padmé, I need you to stay here," he told her. She stared at him with a surprised expression on her face, but then it changed to irritation.

"Anakin…" she started.

"Padmé, these Pirates are savages. The last thing I want to have happen is the plan go wrong and you suddenly become the hostage in this mission," he explained.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" she asked.

"No, of course I'm not," he replied.

Padmé gave him a pointed look. "Padmé, listen to me. I might be the leader of this whole operation, but you are the leader of the political position. We need you to stay here, please. Please Padmé just stay. If not for that, if not for me, then at least the kids please," he insisted. Letting out a heavy, yet frustrated sigh, Padmé shook her head slowly.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay here," she said reluctantly.

Anakin rested his hand on the back of her neck with a sigh. "I just need to be sure you'll be safe," he whispered. Padmé closed her eyes as she rested her hands on his arms.

When they arrived home, they saw Luke and Leia trying to stay awake. They were both sitting up on the floor, their eyes drooping. "Someone's sleepy," Padmé commented laughing a little.

"No," Luke answered.

Anakin chuckled as he lifted his son up into his arms. "I think it's bedtime," he commented.

"No," the twins said in unison as they were fighting to keep their eyes open.

The parents looked each other before they carried them to their room.

After placing them both in their beds, Anakin smiled as he covered Leia up, kissing his daughter's forehead gently. "Sweet dreams Princess," he whispered softly, stroking her cheek gently.

"Night, night," she said sleepily before falling asleep.

Padmé smiled as she kissed Luke's forehead, covering him up. "I love you sweetheart," she whispered as he snuggled up to his pillow. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and went to check on Rowan.

Walking out of the twins' room, Anakin found Padmé sitting in their room with a sleeping Rowan in her arms. Making his way over to the bed, he sat down next to her. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. She let out a sigh as she held the infant's tiny hand.

"Anakin, I wasn't angry. I'm just worried," she replied.

He kissed the side of her head, moving his hand over her arm. "I'll be back," he assured her.

"Anakin, I will worry, I always will," she answered.

Resting his forehead against the side of her head, he held his wife and son close as they just sat in silence through the night. When they grew tired, they fell asleep on their pillows with Rowan sleeping between them.

When morning came, Padmé woke up to finding her husband getting ready to go. Anakin pulled on his vest before grabbing his boots that were under the bed. Placing Rowan into his crib, she was kneeling behind Anakin, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you," she said softly. He moved his hand over her arm.

"I love you," he answered.

As he got ready to leave, he stood in front of the dresser, attaching his lightsaber to his belt. He went to grab his blaster when he saw that the box wasn't sitting there. Turning around, he saw Padmé standing there with his blaster and vibrodagger. She placed the blaster into the holster before she took the sheath of the vibrodagger, attaching it on the back of his belt. He always used his dagger as the final resort if he had lost his lightsaber and his blaster during a fight.

Once he had his weapons all set, Padmé grabbed his cloak, handing it to him. Anakin pulled the cloak over his shoulders when he pulled her close. "Wait for me," he said softly. She nodded her head slowly before he kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands resting on the sides of his neck.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he answered.

Kissing her once more, he let her go as he left the room.

Walking over to the few ships that they had repaired, Anakin looked back to see Obi-Wan talking quietly to Sabé. Padmé was standing beside Sabé, her hand on her friend's shoulder once Obi-Wan made his way over to the ship. "This mission won't be forever my friend," Anakin commented.

"No, but I have to reassure Sabé," Obi-Wan answered as he walked onto the ship.

Anakin sighed as he walked up the ramp, the ramp closing behind him. "Unlike everyone else on this ship, I have a bounty bigger than everyone that's here combined," he commented.

"You are coming on this mission because?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Our choices of volunteers are real slim. You need my help," Anakin replied simply as they walked onto the bridge of the ship.

"Is everyone ready Anakin?" Piett asked.

"We are, take us out Piett," Anakin replied sitting down and buckling up.

Piett had the ship lift off from the landing platform before leaving the planet.

Once they arrived at their destination, waiting for the Pirate ship to come by, Anakin stood up and pulled his hood over his head. "Anakin, you do realize that if the Pirates realize who you are they'll try to capture you for the bounty," Obi-Wan commented.

"Well, if they find out who I am, they won't live long enough to tell anyone," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh as he went over to the space hatch. "I knew you were gong to say something like that," he muttered. He stood next to Anakin as they waited for the ship to come closer.

"Piett, once the ship is right above us, make sure you can get the connecting tube to attach and to make sure it stays that way," Anakin instructed.

"Yes sir," Piett answered.

They looked over to see their small group of volunteers standing there waiting for orders. "Find whatever parts deem worthy enough to be brought back to Lehon with us," he instructed. They each nodded in understanding before looking up when they heard the ship above them.

"The tunnel is attached Anakin," Piett informed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan went into the lift first. "We will send a message for you to come on when we know it's alright," Obi-Wan instructed. The group of volunteers again nodded before the doors to the lift closed and they were brought up to the ship.

The lift stopped and Anakin took out his lightsaber, both backing up in the little space there was as he cut a hole into the ship. Once the bottom came out, Anakin jumped through the newly made hole with Obi-Wan right behind him. They both entered a room where the alarms were blaring. "Well that was bloody brilliant Anakin," Obi-Wan commented, covering his ears.

"We both knew this wasn't going to be an easy task to start with," Anakin answered over the noise.

They looked up to the sounds of blasters, making them roll out of the way of the blasters. Both moving quickly, they removed their lightsabers from their belts, blocking the blows. Anakin sensed a pirate behind him, making him duck as he tried to hit him on the back of his head with a blaster. Rolling across the floor, Anakin aimed his blaster and fired, sending the pirate on the floor writhing in pain. Obi-Wan sent a few of the pirates backwards, knocking them unconscious when they collided into the wall.

Walking over, Anakin crouched down by the injured man. He could hear the captain demanding an update. "You will tell him that the threat is gone," Anakin ordered. The man held his intercom up.

"The threat is gone, sir," he answered.

"No need for reinforcements," Anakin told him.

"No need for reinforcements," the man parroted.

Anakin held his hand and knocked the man unconscious with the back of his lightsaber. Putting his weapon back on his belt, he looked around. "The cost is clear, come up," he told the volunteers before pocketing his intercom.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Probably over here," Anakin replied.

They walked over to many machine parts that were sitting haphazardly in a pile. As the volunteers came through the tunnel, they all started sifting through the goods. "Put any of the parts down the hatch where Piett will put them in the cases we brought with us," Anakin instructed.

Anakin continued to sift through the pile of machine parts, finding a few things that he needed on the ships he was working on when he heard Organa call out "Anakin, you might want to come see this." Standing up, the young Paladin made his way over to the senator.

"What is it senator?" Anakin asked.

Organa was staring at an object that had three arms, the arms all closed together. "This is not some kind of machinery I have ever seen," he commented. Anakin stepped closer to the machine, seeing that there were rune engravings.

"What the Force…" Anakin murmured.

When he touched one of the arms, he backed up when it began moving. He activated his lightsaber, getting into the defensive stance as the machine began to open up. A large ball ascended from the middle a gold light coming from around the ball when a large map appeared. Obi-Wan was standing there with wide eyes. "I have heard about these…I just didn't think they existed," Obi-Wan commented as he stared at the map.

"What is this?" Organa asked.

Anakin stepped closer as he looked at the map. "It's a Star Map…an incredibly old one at that," he murmured.

"And one that might be of use to us," Obi-Wan answered.

Walking over, Obi-Wan had the arms close. "We need to take this with us," he informed. He looked towards their men. "Help me get this over ot the match," he ordered.

"Will it fit in there?" Anakin asked.

"It'll fit," Obi-Wan answered as they started moving the map to the hatch, "if I'm right about this, Anakin. We might have a piece of technology that could bring us a step closer to the Empire's downfall."

"I hope you're right, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered as they disappeared down the hatch with the Star Map.


	4. The Tool

Chapter 4: The Tool

Once they were back on the Flagship with their supplies and the Star Map, Obi-Wan had the map open again and stared at the ancient artifact. "What exactly is this used for?" the younger man asked curiously as he scanned the map. He rubbed his forehead. "This artifact just has the Dark Side just radiating from it," he commented.

"It was created by Rakatan at the apex of their Infinite Empire," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then why do we have it here?" Anakin asked.

Anakin walked around the map. "It could be a great tool to use against Sidious and Malevolence," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked at he runes engraved into one of the arms.

"How will this help us?" he asked.

Obi-Wan stared at the planets that were shown on the map. "We'll take this back to Lehon and we tell everyone that we follow these planets," he replied. Anakin sighed as they left the room.

"Which means I have to leave Padmé and the children sooner than planned," he commented.

When they arrived back at Lehon, Anakin walked off the ramp with a crate with the supplies he needed. "Dada!" the twins exclaimed when he felt them grab his legs.

"Padmé, it's really difficult to carry a crate with them holding onto me," he called out as his wife hurried over to their children.

Padmé lifted her twins up as they walked onto their ship. "I see that your mission was successful," she commented. Anakin smiled as he set the crate down and let out a deep breath as Padmé put the twins down. He smiled softly as she walked over, hugging him tight.

"Extremely," he replied, hugging her back.

She kissed him gently with a smile. Anakin kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her once the crate was set aside. "A week without you is torture," he said softly, resting his forehead against her shoulder. She let out a sigh as she moved her fingers up into his hair.

"As it was torture for me," she answered.

She buried her face into his neck, her eyes closed as she held him close. Anakin moved his hand up and down her back before pulling away, kissing her forehead tenderly. "What did you find?" she asked curiously as he opened the crate.

"Mostly the parts we needed for the ships," he replied simply.

Pushing a curl over her shoulder, she looked into the crate to find the many mechanical parts they had stolen from the pirates. "We also found something else," he added. Furrowing her eyebrow, she looked at her husband curiously.

"What did you find?" she asked squatting in front of him.

He let out a sigh as he closed the crate again, both of then standing back up. "We found an ancient artifact. One that was built with the powers of the Dark Side of the Force," he replied.

"The Dark Side?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly as he leaned against the wall. "Obi-Wan called it the Star Map. It is a powerful yet magnificent machine," he told her.

"A Star Map?" she asked.

Anakin again nodded. "What does this map lead to?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think Obi-Wan has some idea because he has been studying it since we found it," he replied.

Padmé stood in front of him, her hands resting on his chest. "What does this mean?" she asked. Sighing softly, he caressed her back gently.

"It means…I might be leaving sooner and you and the twins might be going into hiding sooner than expected," he replied.

The atmosphere around them became extremely tense. It was enough to keep the twins in their room, but little Rowan woke up and started crying. "Padmé we knew this was going to happen," he told her.

"Ani, I'm already terrified of what might happen to you," she replied.

Walking over to Rowan's bassinet, she carefully lifted the fussy infant into her arms, hushing him gently. "I want to come with you," she insisted, looking at her husband.

"No," he answered.

She stared at him as she held Rowan close. "Our children need you to stay with them," he insisted. Sighing, she sat down with Rowan still fast asleep in her arms.

"I just feel that I could help," she answered.

Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead gently. "We can handle this," he assured her. He rubbed her arm gently. "Obi-Wan has called for everyone to come together, he wants to talk about the Star Map," he told her. She nodded as she stood up and left the room.

Sensing that their parents were leaving, Luke and Leia ran out of their room. "Dada," Leia called as she and her twin latched onto his legs again.

"Yes, this is so much fun," he commented as he tried walking.

Letting out a sigh, he bent down and lifted Leia up, having his daughter sit on his side while he held onto Luke's hand. "Do you think this is such a good idea? Bringing the twins?" she asked.

"We obviously can't leave them here alone. They're not going to understand what's going on," he replied as they left.

Nodding her head slowly, she looked around as all their friends went over to the flagship to see what Obi-Wan had to say. "Dabby!" Luke called, pointing a chubby little finger over to Sabé.

"Sabé!" Padmé called smiling.

The young woman stopped and smiled softly. "Hello," she greeted when Luke ran over and she carefully picked him up.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked smiling softly.

"I'm doing alright," Sabé replied as she gestured to the bump that had begun to form.

Anakin smiled a little as they walked onto the Flagship and into the conference room where Obi-Wan and Dacken were both examining the Star Map. Placing Leia on the floor, Anakin walked over to both older men. "What is the plan?" he asked curiously. Dacken looked over at his apprentice before answering.

"We have a few theories that deal with these planets," Dacken replied.

"What theories?" Anakin question curiously as he looked at the map.

"We will discuss them during the meet," Obi-Wan replied, patting his former Padawan's shoulder before they started the conference.

Padmé sat down and the twins were sitting down playing with the few toys Sabé had brought with them. "What is going on Master Jedi?" Mon Mothma asked curiously.

"During our excursion to collect supplies for repairing the ships, we came across this device. It is the Star Map and it is an ancient artifact created by the ancient Rakata Infinite Empire. It was created by the Dark Side of the Force," Obi-Wan explained.

"_Then what is it doing here_?" Tarfful growled out.

"We believe this machine could lead us to a weapon that could give us the upper hand against the Empire," Dacken explained.

The sounds of the ally leaders whispering to each other over this news. "What is this weapon?" Organa asked.

"We aren't quite sure, senator," Obi-Wan replied truthfully.

Padmé stood up after handing Rowan to Sabé. "So, what are you suggesting?" she asked as she moved to look at the Star Map.

"We would like to go to each of these planets and find out what is hidden there. These planets are obviously on here for a reason," Dacken replied.

Anakin rested his hand on Padmé's shoulder as they looked at the map. "You believe this will lead us to another weapon? Master Kenobi, how can you be sure this isn't a trap that the Emperor didn't concoct?" Organa asked.

"That is why only a few of us are going. The rest will be our lookouts for traps," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin winced when he felt Padmé's nails grip his hand. The young former senator looked at her husband with a shocked expression on her face. "When do we put this plan into action?" Mon Mothma asked.

"We would like to finish up the ships as soon as possible. Now that we have the proper equipment, it shouldn't take more than a couple of months," Dacken replied.

Feeling like a large weight was attached to his heart, Anakin closed his eyes at the idea of having to find Padmé and the children a place to hide.

They had finished their meeting and everyone parted ways to get their ships ready for this new mission.

Walking into their "home", Anakin looked at his wife. "Are you going to ignore me all night?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to say Ani," she answered defeated.

Making his way over to his wife, he stood behind her while moving his hands over her arms. "Please, let's not fight, please," he whispered.

"We're not going to fight," she answered.

Swallowing hard, she felt the hard lump begin to form in her throat. It felt like the Clone wars all over again. She was going to lose her husband all over again into the unknown. She knew this day was coming, but it was becoming so real that there was a chance she might never see him again.

Sitting down on the bed, she rubbed her hands together with a shaky sigh. Seeing her distress, he kneeled down in front of her on the floor, his arms resting on her left and right. "I will come back," he whispered. She rested her hand on his cheek, stroking his jaw with her thumb.

"This is more terrifying than the Clone Wars, Ani. Sidious has gained so many allies," she said softly.

"He also gained so many enemies," he pointed out quietly.

Placing his hand over hers, he let out a shaky breath. "I love you, Padmé, more than anything in this galaxy," he said softly.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her gently, his gloved hand resting over her waist. She reached up with her free hand, tracing the scar over his eye.

They were sitting in silence for the longest time, Anakin hadn't made a move from his spot on the floor. "Maybe…the children and I should hide on Tatooine," she suggested. Hearing the name of his old planet made his heart stop and stood up.

"No," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, "it would be the last place anyone would look Ani, because they believe you will never go back to that planet."

"Exactly, I'll never go back."

Standing up, she stood behind him this time, resting her hands on his back. "Ani…" she started.

"No Padmé. The Lars family couldn't protect my mother, what makes you think they'll be able to protect you?" he asked.

"Ani, please. Tatooine is one of the only places we can think of that the Empire won't look because of your past with the planet," she answered.

Turning around, he rested his hands on her waist. "I don't like this idea, I don't like it at all," he told her, knowing she had made her mind up on it. She hushed him gently, resting her finger against his lips.

"Just trust me?" she asked.

Resting his forehead against hers, he let out another sigh. "I'll always trust you," he replied. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "Alright, Tatooine," he murmured. She smiled as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around him as they stood in their room in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence.


	5. Reluctant Depatures

Chapter 5: Reluctant Departures

Padmé was sitting in the co-pilot chair as they arrived at Tatooine. "Are you sure about this Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"I trust Owen and Beru," she replied.

Letting out a long, heavy sigh, he had the ship land on the moisture farm before they got up from their seats to get the children. Lifting Luke up so the boy was now sitting on his hip, he held onto Leia's hand as he walked down the ramp with Padmé behind him.

Looking around, Anakin noticed that everything was still the same except for some new droids and machinery that hadn't been there before. "Anakin?" a voice called. Letting out a sigh, he looked over to see Owen climbing up the stairs from the hovel.

"Owen," he greeted with a curt nod.

Padmé smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again," she told him and Beru as she followed after her husband.

"It is nice to see you again," Beru answered when she saw the children.

"Who they?" Luke asked.

Padmé smiled softly. "Luke, Leia, this is your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," she informed smiling.

"Hi," Leia greeted, waving her little hand.

"They are so precious," Beru said with shining eyes.

"This is Luke, this one's Leia," Anakin informed.

"And this is Rowan," Padmé put in, gesturing to the baby that was looking around curiously at his new surroundings.

Padmé kissed her son's forehead with a smile. "We have extra rooms set up for you," Beru informed as she led Padmé inside.

Anakin watched as Leia ran after her mother while Luke was wriggling to be put down. Setting the toddler down, he watched as Luke ran over to one of the droids. "Luke that one's not like Artoo," he called to his son. Artoo let out a series of beeps while going after the little boy.

"I will keep an eye on them Master Ani," Threepio informed as he followed the toddler and the astrodroid.

"A lot has changed since you were last here," Owen commented.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest as he kept an eye on his son. "Yes, well, hopefully you'll be able to keep an eye on my family this time," he said, narrowing his eyes at his stepbrother.

"Anakin that wasn't my fault," Owen answered.

"If Tusken Raiders were nearby, why did you let her venture on her own?" Anakin asked, his voice low.

"You were her son why did you leave her?" Owen answered just as coldly.

"She wanted me to have a better life than a slave's life," Anakin told him.

"You left her behind to go gallivanting across the galaxy," Owen answered.

Swallowing hard, Anakin looked over at Luke to see that the boy was watching them intently. "Is that the kind of life you want for your children?" Owen asked.

"Don't tell me what kind of life I should want for my children. Besides, this has nothing to do with Luke, Leia, or Rowan," he answered.

"No of course not, you would rather leave your family behind to go on a mission that you shouldn't have had any business going on in the first place," Owen told him.

Anakin was about to say something when he felt a tug on his lightsaber. Looking down, he saw that it was moving on it's own, his eyes moving over to Luke who had his hand outstretched. "No mad," Luke told him. He ran over, latching onto his father's leg. "No mad daddy," he insisted. Anakin sighed as he lifted Luke up into his arms.

"Daddy's calm," he assured him softly.

He kissed his forehead gently. "You know how much daddy loves you right?" he asked as he walked around.

"Yeah," the little boy replied.

Anakin kissed his forehead again with a sigh. "Hard to believe you're two-years-old already," he said softly. He let out a sigh as he continued walking around, making his son giggle a little as he was swinging back and forth a little as he was walking.

The thought of leaving them behind was ripping him to shreds, he just didn't want to leave his family behind, but he couldn't bring them with him as he went on this unknown mission. "Up," Luke told him.

"You are up," Anakin answered laughing a little.

"No, highaw," the boy insisted.

Anakin chuckled before he concentrated, smiling as his son was laughing as he was floating up in the air. "Too high?" he asked.

"No," Luke replied.

Anakin chuckled as he moved his hands so Luke was moving up and down. The toddler was giggling like crazy before he was back in his father's arms and they went inside.

After putting the children down for their naps, Padmé looked outside to see Anakin practicing his fighting techniques. "Shouldn't he come in? it's getting pretty late," Beru commented.

"No, not while he's training," Padmé replied.

Anakin had taken out his lightsaber and was practicing several routines that Obi-Wan and Dacken had taught him. His robe, jerkin, and tunic were sitting in a pile on the ground not too far from him, since the Tatooine suns became a little much for him.

Swinging his lightsaber around several times in front of him before swinging it behind his back and over his head, he rolled across the ground before moving into the defensive stance on one knee, holding the lightsaber above his head.

Suddenly tossing his lightsaber aside after deactivating it, he reached behind him to his utility belt, pulling out his vibroknife. He practiced against his fake opponent, grabbing his lightsaber off the ground, "fighting" with both weapons. He spun around, bringing his lightsaber down when his blue blade clashed against a green blade. Padmé was standing there with a half-grin. "It's getting late, Owen's getting ready to turn the power off," she told him.

"Alright," he answered as he backed away and they both turned off their lightsabers.

He pulled his tunic and jerkin back on before grabbing his robe and followed his wife inside.

After a sonic shower, he found his wife brushing out her hair while off in a whole new world. "You're so far away, my love, where are you?" he asked softly, kissing her cheek. She glanced at him with a sigh as she placed the hairbrush down and she got into bed with her husband.

"I was just thinking," she replied as she rested her head on his chest.

"About?" he asked.

Padmé moved her hand up and down his stomach and chest. "I am just wondering of what could possibly be on those five planets that would make Obi-Wan want to follow a map that was created by the Dark Side," she replied. Sighing, he moved his hand over her back.

"I wish I knew, none of us know," he told her.

She sat up to look at him. "Ani, what if this is a trap?" she asked.

"From the way Obi-Wan talks, this trail is too old for it to be a trap," Anakin replied.

"Well what if Sidious knows where this is leading to and he's doing the exact same thing as you are now?" she asked.

"No, if he found it he would be using it against us already," he replied.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head back on his chest. "I just don't want to lose you again," she said softly.

"I'm not going to go down that path again, Padmé. Nor will Sidious succeed in killing me, I promise," he said softly.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "This terrifies me Anakin. It terrified me during the Clone Wars and it terrifies me now," she said softly. Anakin kissed the top of her head.

"Padmé, I'm going to come home to you," he said softly.

She swallowed hard as she tried to keep herself from crying, the thought of losing him again terrified her. The thought of the children growing up without him gave her the worse feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was beginning to feel nauseas. Anakin held her close, kissing her forehead again. "Just rest my love," he whispered. Padmé let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Two days later, Anakin's ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter was sitting out on the farm while Anakin was getting ready to go. Anakin squatted down in front of the twins. "Daddy no go," Leia told him.

"Daddy has to go Princess," he said softly.

Leia hugged him tight. "Daddy no go," she repeated. Anakin held her close, kissing the side of her head.

"Daddy loves you Princess," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

He stroked her brown curls with a smile. He kissed her forehead softly. "Daddy loves you so much," he said softly. Luke threw his tiny arms around Anakin's neck.

"We see you?" Luke asked pulling back.

Anakin smiled softly, stroking his son's hair. "I'll see you again, I promise," he told his children softly. He hugged his children tight, standing up and holding them both close. "You be good for your mama," he said quietly.

"We wiww," they answered in unison.

Placing them back down, Anakin looked at Rowan who was staring at him curiously. "Hey Rowan," he said softly, taking his son into his arms. Rowan let out a little noise as he reached up, grasping Anakin's hair. Anakin smiled, kissing his son's forehead. Rowan let out another noise before Anakin placed him back into Padmé's arms.

"Be safe…" she said softly.

"I will, I love you," he answered.

Padmé moved her hand over his arm. "I love you too," she answered. He kissed her tenderly before he went to walk over to his ship. Before he could take a step, Luke and Leia launched themselves at him, latching onto him with death grips.

"Daddy," they whimpered.

Anakin sighed as he pried their hands off his legs. "Padmé…" he started. Padmé handed Rowan over to Beru before she grabbed onto the twins.

"Come by mama sweeties," she said softly.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I love you, all four of you," he told them before hurried over to the ship, climbing in. Once the top was closed, he looked over to see the twins in tears and Padmé was trying to comfort them. Artoo let out a series of whoops and whirls.

"No take it off autopilot Artoo, I need the distraction," he told the droid.

With the ship lifting off, Anakin let out a deep breath as he push the controls forward and he blasted off into space.

****

(Coruscant)

Sidious was sitting in his chair when his secretary appeared on the holo. "Yes?" he answered.

"My Lord, Darth Malevolence is here," his secretary informed.

"Send him in," Sidious answered.

Malevolence walked over and bowed to his master. "Rise my friend," Sidious told him. Malevolence stood from the ground as his master stood before him. "I thought I told you to stay on the new Star Destroyer?" he asked.

"My Lord, it seems that the rebel fleet are starting to make the first move," Malevolence informed.

"As I had predicted," Sidious answered.

"What are your orders Master?" he asked.

"Track them, destroy them, all of them. Except for Anakin Skywalker, bring him before me," Sidious ordered.

The new Sith apprentice bowed respectively. "As you wish my Master," he answered before leaving. Sidious chuckled evilly as he stared outside his large bay window.

"Soon young Skywalker, soon your fleet will be lost, your family will be destroyed right before your very eyes, then you will die," he said cackling evilly at his plan.


	6. The First Clue

Chapter 6: The First clue

Anakin sighed as he was meeting up with Obi-Wan on a hill. "If I would've known we were searching Tatooine first, I wouldn't have left Padmé and the children yet," he commented bitterly.

"Yes, but it would've been harder to leave them the longer you stayed," Dacken pointed out as he walked up.

Anakin sighed as he was lying down on the ground with a pair of binoculars in hand. "Get down, there might be Tusken Raiders out here," he muttered as Obi-Wan and Dacken got down on their stomachs as they waited to see what Anakin was looking for. "Yea, just as I thought," Anakin commented.

"What?" Dacken asked.

"Tusken Raiders, which means that they have taken claim on this land," he replied.

Anakin reached behind him, checking to make sure his vibroblade was still secure in his utility belt. "Well, here we go," he commented.

"What do you plan on doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I plan on getting into that cave," the younger man replied.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "As always, it can't be easy," he commented as he went to pull out his lightsaber. Anakin reached up, grabbing his old master's hand to stop him from igniting the blade.

"We'll use that as a last resort," he informed.

Nodding his head slowly, Obi-Wan grabbed the extra blade Dacken tossed to him.

Dropping his robe to the ground, Anakin walked over to the Tusken Raiders that were standing by the entrance of the cave. "Are you sure the map indicated here?" Anakin asked.

"Positive," Obi-Wan replied.

Letting out a sigh, he took his blaster and held it up. "This is where the fun begins," he commented before he fired his weapon above his head. The noise caught the their attention, forcing several to run scared but the braver ones ran toward the three of them with their gaffi sticks raised above their heads. Anakin tossed his blaster aside, whipping his blade out and blocked an attack. A second raider tried to throw his feet off from under him when Anakin jumped over the second stick and kicked the Tusken Raider in front of him.

Rolling across the ground, Anakin held his blade up to black a blow aimed for his head before rolling back up onto his feet. Hissing in pain when he felt a stick hit him in the arm, forcing him to drop his vibroblade, Anakin grabbed the stick that had struck him and threw the Tusken Raider over his head.

He looked over at Obi-Wan to see him throwing back two Tusken Raiders with the Force while Dacken was fighting one Tusken Raider with his own vibroblade. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out. Anakin turned around in time to hold his gaffi stick above his head to block one.

He jumped back as the Tusken Raider tried to hit him in the ribs. Throwing the stick aside, he jumped over the creature's head, landing behind it. Grabbing a hold of his vibroblade, Anakin found himself fighting three Tusken Raiders. Spinning his blade around, he took a jab at the Tusken Raider in front of him before kicking the one next to him on his right in the stomach. While the creature he jabbed at stepped backwards, Anakin grabbed him and threw him into the third one when he jumped again when the gaffi stick was swung at his legs again.

Rolling across the ground, he saw that just using simple weapons weren't going to scare them off. Pulling out his lightsaber, he ignited the blade when a Tusken Raider charged at him. Raising his blade above his head, Anakin brought it down onto the creature's weapon, severing it in two. Spinning his saber around his head, he destroyed the other two Tusken Rader's gaffi sticks, shocking all three of them.

Watching as they ran off, Anakin turned his lightsaber off, attaching it back to his utility belt before grabbing both his blaster and vibroblade, replacing them back on his belt. "Well that was fun," Obi-Wan commented.

"And to think those were the calmer ones," Anakin answered.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked as the three of them walked into the cave.

"Trust me Obi-Wan, they could be a lot worse. Some of the worse ones have more weapons than gaffi sticks," he replied.

Giving his friend a half-grin, they made their way into the cave. "Do you have the datapad to download all the information?" Anakin asked. Dacken handed the object over to his apprentice after testing it to make sure it still worked after their confrontation with the Tusken Raiders.

"It should be in here somewhere," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin turned a corner, smiling in triumph when they found the Star Map. "Do we have any theories of where the first map came from?" he asked.

"From where that pirate ship was coming from, we believe Manaan," Dacken replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin let out a deep breath as he started downloading the information from the map into the datapad in his hand. "Where is the next planet we'll be going to?" he asked.

"Kashyyk," Dacken replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he finished downloading the information. All three of them looked up when they heard the Tusken Raiders' screams in the distance. "Yep time to go," the younger man commented as he put the datapad in his belt.

They hurried out of the cave and over to their starships. "Artoo, get ready to take off," Anakin called out as he jumped on the wing and into the cockpit. Artoo let out a series of beeps before the ship came to life. "Let's get out of here," he commented as he lifted up off the ground.

They arrived back on the Flagship and Anakin climbed out of his starship when Sidara walked up. "Did you get it?" she asked. Anakin held up the datapad.

"Got it," he replied.

When Obi-Wan and Dacken exited their ships, they made their way to the conference room. They looked up when the Clone General walked over to them. "What's going on General?" Anakin asked.

"From what our spies are telling us, there is a possibility that Kashyyk might have traps set up for whenever the wookies would decide to return home," he replied.

"Where we are going, the traps won't be a problem for us," Obi-Wan informed.

Anakin nodded his head slowly as they started walking down the hall again. "What do we know about these clues you found?" Typho asked as he joined the small group to hear an update.

"We know that if we find all the Star Maps, collect all the data and put it together, it could lead us to whatever these Star Maps are leading us to," Anakin replied as he set the datapad down on the conference table.

"Do you think the Emperor has any idea of what we might be doing?" Sidara asked.

"I doubt it, he is too paranoid and too arrogant to realize we're out finding whatever these Maps are showing," Anakin replied.

He stared at the datapad on the table before looking at the Star Map behind him. "I'm his only threat right now, because his plans of keeping me in his hold didn't work," he added.

"What is the plan?" The General asked.

"We need the usual small army of clones, because we aren't quite sure of how long we will be down in the Shadowlands…" Obi-Wan started.

Tarfful started letting out a growl as if he were objecting to their plan of going to the Shadowlands. "We've been in worse Tarfful," Anakin answered. Tarfful let out another series of growls before motioning to the wookie next to him.

"What's he saying?" Sidara asked.

"He's telling us to bring his best warrior with us," Anakin replied.

"We don't want to endanger anymore of your warriors than we already have," Dacken told the wookie.

The wookie in question let out a series of growls as his answer. "And you are?" Anakin asked. A smile appeared on his face as he received an answer. "Are you sure Chewbacca? You won't be able to change your mind we don't want to speak for you," he informed.

"_I am sure, you will need my help_," Chewbacca answered.

Anakin nodded before looking over at Sidara. "Sidara, could you tell the pilots to set a course for Kashyyk?" he asked. She nodded, leaving the room.

"This is going to be interesting," Dacken commented.

"Well, I hope this artifact is well worth the mystery," Anakin replied.

He stared at the maps with a heavy sigh.

Back on Tatooine, Padmé was watching as Luke and Leia were playing with their toys, talking their baby babble to each other. "At least they can live normal lives here," Owen commented as he walked by.

"Well, they're safe that's all that matters to Anakin and me," Padmé replied while she sat down with Rowan in her lap.

Padmé watched with a laugh as Luke started swinging his little toy ship around with the Force. "He has so much of Anakin in him," she commented.

"Which can be scarier than the Empire itself," Owen answered.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"The choices Anakin made in his life weren't exactly smart ones," he replied with a shrug.

Before Padmé could say anything, she felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see Luke there with his little arms open. "Mommy uppy?" he asked. Padmé looked to see if Rowan was asleep before placing him in the bassinet next to her chair.

"Come here cutie," she said smiling.

Lifting him up into her lap, she kissed his forehead gently. "I miss daddy," the toddler told her.

"I know you do sweetheart, mama misses him too," she answered.

Luke rested his little head on his mother's chest, closing his eyes. Padmé smiled as she rubbed his back gently. "I think it's time for a nap," she commented.

"No nap," he insisted.

"Oh yes I think so," she answered laughing softly.

Walking over to Leia, she bent down and lifted her daughter up into her free arm. "Here mama will lay down with both of you," she told them.

Carrying them into her room, she set them down on her bed before she brought Rowan in, setting him in his crib that was at the foot of the bed. Checking on her youngest, she kissed his soft forehead before lying down on the bed beside her twins. Luke crawled over the top of Padmé, lying on his mother's right while Leia was lying on her left. They both snuggled up to their mother, their tiny heads resting on her chest.

Padmé smiled as she stroked their hair, watching as they both stuck their thumbs in their mouths. In the matter of minutes they were both asleep cuddled up to their mother. Letting out a deep breath, she kissed the top of their heads. It was still unbelievable to her that these two toddlers sleeping in her arms were still the infants she and Anakin held.

Looking at the nightstand by the bed, she looked at the holo of the whole family that was taken a month after Rowan was born. Smiling softly, Padmé held her two oldest children closer to her as she began joining them in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of a future where there was no war, no Empire, and no Emperor. It was just her and Anakin raising their children back on Naboo where they were surrounded with love and bright futures.


	7. Hardships in the Galaxy

Chapter 7: Hardships in the Galaxy

Anakin walked onto the bridge of the VCX 700 Heavy Courier that was taking them to Kashyyk. Walking over to the wookie who was piloting it, Anakin stood beside their new ally. "Chewbacca, how much further?" he asked.

"_Not long_," the wookie answered.

"How dangerous is this place?" he asked.

"_We use the Shadowlands as a right of passage. Only the bravest of us go there_," Chewbacca replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "I have a feeling this is going to be harder than finding the Star Map on Tatooine," he commented. Walking away from the controls, Anakin stood by one of the windows watching the stars fly by the ship in a blur. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a small, nagging headache go through his head.

"Are you alright?" Dacken asked, standing beside his apprentice.

"Sidious has been trying to break through my mental shield," he replied.

"How long has this been happening?" Dacken asked.

"Since you taught me how to shield my mind after the first nightmare," he replied.

He rubbed his temple. "It's just an annoying headache," he added.

"Be careful with that, Anakin. If he ever breaks through, you'll feel more than just an annoying headache," Dacken answered.

"I'm aware," Anakin muttered.

The sharp pain disappeared, giving him the clue that Sidious wanted him to believe he was done with his assault. "_You won't win this time, **my lord**_," Anakin called out briefly. Strolling away from the window, he made sure his shields were up, refusing to let the Emperor manipulate his mind like he had before.

Sitting down, Anakin let out deep breath as he started thinking about what could happen if he failed to locate all the Star Maps. He also began pondering of the possibility of this artifact these maps are pointing to would be nothing that could help them defeat the Empire. "_We're here_," Chewie called out as he came out of light speed.

"That's something to get used to yet," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Two years into the alliance with the Wookies and you still hate their language?" he quipped. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before putting his comlink away. "Sabé?" he asked.

"I was just checking on her," Obi-Wan replied simply.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.  
"I sent her back to Naboo. It's an obvious location, too obvious for the Empire to look for her there," he replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "Ready?" Dacken asked as he walked over to his two friends.

"Shadowlands? No problem, we've been through worse," Anakin replied as he holstered his blaster.

"_I doubt it_," Chewie answered

Anakin grinned a little before they walked off the ship.

On Tatooine, Padmé was standing outside, watching as Luke and Leia were playing in the sand. Rowan was lying on his stomach on a blanket, half-asleep. "I know you're not used to the heat sweetheart," she murmured, rubbing her son's back. Making sure he was shielded from the sun, she looked up when Beru walked over.

"Here, I brought you something to drink," she informed.

"Thank you. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Padmé asked.

"Oh, no, no, you're already doing so much, taking care of three children," Beru replied.

Padmé smiled softly before looking at Rowan to see that he was now fast asleep. "Things seem a little tense between you ad Owen," Beru commented as she stroked the top of the baby's head.

"Well, it's really hard to get alone with you stepbrother-in-law when he keeps talking about how Ani abandoned his mother," Padmé replied.

"Owen loved Shmi was like the mother he never had and he's still hurting over losing her too," Beru commented.

"But to blame Anakin? You guys didn't see him in the garage afterwards," she answered.

Padmé sighed as she lifted her son up into her arms. "Anakin has blamed himself for far too long over Shmi's death," she added, cradling Rowan close. Luke got up and toddled over to his mother.

"Mama," he said smiling, trying to sit in her lap.

"Hey sweetheart," she said smiling, kissing the top of his head.

Luke got up to look at his baby brother. "Sweepy baby," he said smiling.

"Yep sleeping baby," Padmé answered.

Leia toddled over, grabbing his brother's arm. "Wuke come pway!" she insisted.

"No, you pway weawd games," he answered.

"No, we pway whiteabers wike daddy!" Leia said smiling.

She handed her brother the toy lightsaber Anakin had made the twins. "Tay!" he answered excitedly as he and Leia ran off to play. Padmé watched her children run off to play, laughing softly at he son's excitement.

"How can you watch them play such games as this?" Owen asked.

"The swords are made of material so they don't hurt each other Owen. Anakin might be learning as a father, but he's a good father," she answered.

"But to leave his wife and children behind?" he asked

Padmé looked over at him. "To protect us," she answered. She cradled Rowan close to her chest, kissing his forehead gently. "Owen, you don't really understand what is going on and I don't you expect you to," she told him. Letting out a deep breath, she walked away and went to get the twins so they could wash up for dinner.

As she put the twins to bed, she smiled to see their eyes beginning to droop. "Stowy mama?" Luke asked.

"What story sweetheart?" she asked, stroking his hair gently.

"Daddy," they said in unison, making her laugh softly.

"Well, I remember the day your father and I first met…" she started, reciting one of her favorite memories of her and Anakin.

The children listened intently, but their eyes had begun to droop halfway through the story. By the time Padmé got to the story of how Anakin won the pod races, she noticed that they were both fast asleep. "Sweet dreams my darlings," she whispered, kissing them both before leaving.

Leaving the room, Padmé closed the door behind her, heading into her room when she saw Owen. "What now Owen?" she asked. Owen let out a sigh.

"Padmé, I hope you understand that I never mean any harm in my words," he answered.

Turning to look at him, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to realize that Anakin left with Qui-Gon all those years ago because Shmi told him to. Leaving her behind was the hardest thing he ever did. I should know, I was there. I've been there with him for a lot of things, Owen," she explained.

"Will this be the kind of life you want your children growing up in?" Owen asked.

"Please stop using my children against me. No, I don't want them to fight in a war. If Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dacken are successful, then hopefully we will never have to worry about them fighting in this war. Maybe our children won't have to be part of a rebellion. What I want for them, Owen, is for them to be safe and happy," she explained.

Letting out a deep breath, she rubbed her hands together. "I have seen Anakin lose and suffer so much, which almost included the children and me. I know now that he'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe, even if it means his life is on the line. That is the kind of man that Anakin is. He loves hard, he loves with every fiber of his being. He's risking his life for us, instead of downing him for choices he already hates himself for, why don't you just be a brother and support him?" she asked.

Owen stood there stunned as she went into her room.

Sitting down on her bed, Padmé watched as Rowan slept while tilting her head back, closing her eyes. She moved her fingers over the japor snippet around her neck with a deep breath. Lying down on her side on the bed, she closed her eyes as she fell into a restless sleep.

Back on Kashyyk, Anakin looked around as they entered the Shadowlands. "I have a real bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan commented.

"_Just keep your eyes open and keep quiet_," Chewie answered.

Anakin's eyes scanned the area as he was walking through the large forest. He suddenly felt like they were being watched…stalked. "I feel something extremely dark surrounding us," Dacken informed.

"I sense it too," Anakin answered.

All three of them pulled out their lightsabers while Chewie held up his bowcaster. "What in the Force is that?" Anakin asked as a creature started charging at them.

"Terentatek jump!" Dacken called out.

Anakin jumped up, reaching into the Force jumping over the creature's head. Turning around, he watched as Obi-Wan rolled out of the way from the creature. Dacken raised his lightsaber to strike the terentatek when the creature swung it's massive arm, throwing him nearly twenty feet until he smashed into a tree.

Letting out a small shout, Anakin jumped onto the creature's back, making sure to keep away from all the spikes protruding from it's back. The creature tried to pull the Paladin apprentice off it's back when Anakin took his saber, slicing it through a claw. Taking advantage of the distracted monster, Chewie went to aim his bowcaster at it when several more came out. "This is just great," Obi-Wan commented.

Jumping to his feet, Obi-Wan sliced through a terentatek's hand as it went to grab him around the throat.

Looking up, Anakin saw that one of the creatures was going to take advantage of his unconscious master. "NO!" he shouted leaping off the first terentatek's back, landing in front of Dacken. Using his saber, he stabbed the creature through it's stomach, watching as it fell to the ground dead. Pulling out his blaster, Anakin fired several shots to the creature he already wounded, killing it instantly.

Obi-Wan jumped onto his opponent's shoulders, stabbing his lightsaber through it's head before leaping back onto the ground. Chewie had fired several quarrel's into his opponent's torso, the creature falling to the ground in a heap.

Turning around, Anakin helped a now conscious Dacken up from the ground. "Are you alright Master?" he asked.

"Just fine, my apprentice," Dacken assured him, patting his shoulder.

Bending down, he retrieved his lightsaber. "Let's get out of here before more of those things come out," he commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Obi-Wan answered.

They hurried away from the terentateks' corpses, trying to find the Star Map.

When they arrived at the large computer, Anakin's eyes widened. "You mean the Star Map is in here?" he asked.

"Apparently so," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked at the large computer. "How do we get in?" he asked.

"_No one has been successful to communicate with the computer_," Chewie answered.

"Well this just makes this even better," Anakin commented sarcastically.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Might as well get comfortable my friends, this is going to be a long night," Dacken commented as he sat down. Anakin sighed as he stared at the machine. Whatever this Star Map held, he wasn't going to let the computer's riddles and passwords stop him from trying to protect his family.

"Does anyone know the history of this map?" he asked.

"There's nothing really on record about this one, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "only that it has been accessed once by Darth Revan, but that was it."

Shaking his head, feeling a bit frustrated, he stared at the computer. "I didn't come all this way, leave my family behind and fight several monsters already just to have a computer stop me!" he muttered.

"_Maybe you should think like a Sith_?" Chewie suggested.

"No, I'm not going down that path again no matter how desperate we are to finding the information," Anakin answered.

Rubbing his chin, he started punching in several different codes, but nothing. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he sat down and stared at the computer pondering of what to do to get the computer to respond to his commands.


	8. The Obstacles

Chapter 8: The Obstacles

Anakin stood up as he stared at the computer again. "Is there another way to get inside this?" he asked. Walking around the side, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, we're Paladin and Jedi, yet we didn't think about reprogramming the blasted thing," he commented as he opened the control panel.

"What are you doing?" Dacken asked, standing up.

"Instead of standing hair pulling our hair out over this, we simply start this thing over," Anakin replied as he started reprogramming the machine.

Stepping back, Anakin stared at it. "Now, open," he commanded as the computer relented, opening up to reveal the Star Map.

"Well done Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Anakin started downloading the information onto his datapad. "We're getting closer, what is the next planet?" he asked.

"Dantooine," Dacken replied.

They looked up when they heard growling in the distance. "Sounds like we're going to have company," Obi-Wan commented. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber after putting his datapad away.

"Let's gout of here," he answered as they started running back to get out of the Shadowlands.

When they finally got out, Anakin held up his comlink. "Piett, bring the ship back," he ordered.

"On our way," Piett answered.

Anakin moved his fingers through his hair, looking over at his comrades. "Well, three down, two to go," Anakin commented. He suddenly felt the buzzing headache feeling going through his temple, making him wince.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Nodding his head slowly, he closed his eyes as he fought against Sidious's attempt to get into his head once again. Dacken rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Just keep concentrating young one. The harder you concentrate the stronger your shield will become. Soon Sidious won't even be able to get any leverage inside your mind at all," he explained.

Swallowing hard, he let out a deep breath. "I know he's after Padmé, he's trying to find where she is to use her and the children against me," Anakin answered.

"Well just keep concentrating my apprentice, Sidious won't win with his mind tricks," Dacken told him.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin let out a deep breath as the pain kept persisting.

On the other side of the swampy area, there was a Viper Probe Droid that had seen everything. Without the four comrades noticing, the droid took off back to where it had come from.

On his Star Destroyer, Malevolence looked up when Ozzel walked over to him. "Lord Malevolence, our probe droid has returned," he informed.

"Good," the Sith apprentice answered.

Walking over to the computer, he looked at the images the droid had sent. "Did it find out their next destination?" he asked.

"From what the droid's coordinates it sent us Dantooine," Ozzel replied.

Malevolence nodded. "Set a course for Dantooine," he ordered.

Back on Tatooine, Padmé was half asleep while Rowan was fast asleep on her chest. She was rubbing her baby's back humming softly. "MAMA!" Leia shouted, jolting Padmé out of her dozing state. Putting Rowan down into his crib, she hurried to the twins' room.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Luke!" Leia answered pointing at her brother.

Looking at her son, Padmé saw her son curled up in the fetal position crying in his sleep. "Luke, Luke wake up sweetheart, wake up," she urged, shaking her son gently. The boy woke up with a jump, but was still bawling. "Oh come here baby boy," she said softly, hugging him gently.

"Mama," he whimpered, curling up against her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

The boy sniffled, gripping the front of his mother's nightgown. "Daddy huwt," he replied. She hushed him softly. "Daddy huwt," he sobbed. She hushed him gently, stroking his hair. "Bad man huwt daddy," he told her. She felt her heart plummet a little.

After she got the twins back to sleep, she went back into he room, grabbing her comlink. "Anakin, Anakin can you hear me?" she asked.

"I'm here Padmé, is everything alright?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to be sure you were okay. Luke woke up from a nightmare," she replied.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's asleep again, I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm alright, my love, I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"We're on our way to Dantooine."

Padmé let out a small sigh. "I miss you," she said softly.

"And I you," he answered.

A long, sad silence grew between them. "Anakin, just be careful…please," she said softly.

"I promise," he answered.

Rowan woke up and started crying. "He sounds bigger," Anakin commented.

"He's getting bigger," she answered as she lifted Rowan up.

"I'm sure, hard to believe he's almost five months old," he commented.

She sighed as she cradled Rowan in her free arm. Rowan was staring up at her with his big blue eyes, gripping the japor snippet around her neck again. "He's looking like you everyday," she answered. Anakin chuckled softly on his side of the comlink.

"I doubt it, he looks more like you," he insisted.

Rowan was looking at the object in his mother's hand curiously, reaching up to grasp it. Padmé smiled softly. "What's he doing now?" he asked.

"He's playing with the japor snippet," she replied.

On the ship, Anakin was listening to his son giggle and gurgle on the other side of the comlink. He let out a deep breath, frowning a little. "It's times like this where I miss you, all four of you," he murmured.

"We miss you," she answered.

Wincing, he felt Sidious once again attempting to get into his mind. He sucked in a deep breath without realizing, closing his eyes tight. He almost let his shield down so the pain was a little more than an annoying headache this time. "Ani? Ani what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, rubbing his temple.

"Anakin please don't lie to me," she insisted.

"Sidious is just trying to get into my head," he answered.

He rubbed his forehead as he was able to strengthen his shield, the pain dulling back into the annoying buzzing. "He's trying to get into your head?" she asked.

"He's still trying to manipulate my mind. He's doing whatever he can to make sure I become Darth Vader again," he answered.

"Anakin…" she started.

"It's not going to happen, Padmé. As long as I concentrate on my mental shields, I should be able to repel his attempts. I just need to keep working on it," he answered.

Padmé sighed on her end. "This is what worries me," she said softly.

"He won't win Padmé, I promise. Sidious is going to lose," he answered.

"Do you think he'll try that on the children?" she asked.

"He can't, he doesn't know their Force signatures so it's impossible for him to be able to try to manipulate their minds," he replied.

Anakin let out a sigh when Sidious's several attempts stopped. Glancing at his chrono, he noticed a patter when Sidious would quit his attacks. "Whenever it is this time of night at Coruscant, he stops his attempts," he murmured. Letting out a sigh, he sat back in his chair. "It could be a trick too. My mental shields are up all the time. He's waiting for me to sleep or go into a meditative state," he explained.

"He attacks you in your sleep?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he replied.

Anakin dragged his fingers along the scar over his eye. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too Ani. I love you so much," she answered.

"Give the children my love?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"Night Rowan, daddy loves you," he told his infant son.

Padmé smiled as Rowan let out a gurgle before he started falling asleep. "I love you Ani, please be safe," she said softly.

"I will and I love you too," he answered.

Turning off the comlink, Padmé closed her eyes and fell asleep with Rowan on her chest.

Anakin turned off his comlink and went into his meditative state, but making sure his shields were up so Sidious could not begin to manipulate his mind.

When they arrived at Dantooine, Anakin looked at all the ancient rubble. "I can see this is going to be fun to sift through," he commented.

"We better get started," Dacken answered as they started going through the rubble.

"So, even if we find this we have to put it all back together?" Anakin asked.

"No, we just have to unbury it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin let out a sigh when he felt someone coming up to them. "Well, I guess you have made this easier than I thought," Malevolence said with a smile. Standing up, Anakin turned around.

"You're coming alone with two Paladin and a Jedi here?" Anakin asked.

The Sith apprentice began laughing. "Don't be foolish," he answered as his army of clone troopers came out of their hiding spaces.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. "Shall we 'Hero with no Fear'?" Malevolence asked.

"Your move," Anakin answered.

Malevolence lunged at Anakin with his lightsaber drawn. Anakin did a back flip, landing on his feet he deflected the blow aimed for his middle. At the same time, Obi-Wan and Dacken began deflecting blaster shots aimed for them.

Anakin ducked from a blow aimed for his head, thrusting his saber for Malevolence's stomach. Taking the young man's distraction, he tripped him throwing him on his back. Jumping back to his feet, Anakin was able to grab Malevolence's arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

Rolling away from Anakin's attempt to kick him, Malevolence jumped back to his feet before aiming for Anakin's arm. Jumping back, he deflected several more attacks. Backing him up into a tree, their lightsabers were hissing as they were clashed together. "I will prove to my Master that I am a better apprentice than you ever were," Malevolence hissed. Anakin glared at him.

"Prove whatever you want to your Master, he's just going to throw you aside once you are useless to him," Anakin answered.

Kneeing the Sith apprentice in the stomach, he jumped over his head, spinning around and his saber connected with Malevolence's again. "Wait until I kill Anakin Skywalker and get those brats of yours. Do you think that little wife of yours could stop me?" Malevolence asked with a sneer.

"You won't go near my family," Anakin answered, anger showing on his face.

Malevolence grinned when he could feel the anger in the young man before him. "Control Anakin! Control!" Dacken called out. Anakin aimed for his opponent's head when Malevolence grabbed his arm, throwing him down on the ground. Blocking the attack, Anakin was able to reach behind him and grab his vibroblade, stabbing his second weapon through the Sith apprentice's leg. Seeing Padmé's face flash before his eyes, he was able to gain his control again, ripping the blade from Malevolence's leg.

Jumping back up on his feet, he went to cut off Malevolence's arm as a warning when he felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder hissing in pain, he looked over to see that a clone trooper's blast had struck him. Whipping out his own blaster, he fired one shot right to the head and blocked Malevolence's next attack. Kicking the Sith apprentice, he glared down at the man on the ground. Malevolence could feel the anger going through Anakin, but his eyes remained his natural blue.

Getting to his feet, Malevolence held his wounded leg with a glare. "This isn't over Skywalker, _far_ from over!" he hissed before he and his remaining clone troopers retreated.

Disengaging his lightsaber, Anakin held his now throbbing shoulder with a small groan of pain. Obi-Wan walked over, checking the injury. "Just a graze, some bacta will take care of that," he commented. Anakin let out a sigh as he stared at the blood that was now on his vibroblade. "Dacken was right, the Paladin ways are more suited for you my friend," he added. Cleaning off the blade, Anakin returned it to its sheath.

"It's different to be able to feel the anger but be in control," Anakin answered.

"You have come a long ways since your time as Vader," Dacken commented.

Nodding his head slowly, Anakin looked at the rubble. "We should get that data and get back to the ship," he commented. Holding his shoulder, they kept searching through the rubble.

After what seemed like hours, Anakin's arm was beginning to through when he suddenly felt the overwhelming sense of the Dark Side. "I found it!" he called out. Dacken and Obi-Wan hurried over and all three of them began uncovering the Star Map.

They backed up when the machine began opening up. Removing his datapad, Anakin began to download the information. "I just wonder where this is leading us to," Anakin commented.

"Well find that out soon," Obi-Wan answered.

"Where is the last one?" Anakin asked.

The two older men glanced at each other before answering. "Korriban," Dacken replied. Anakin looked at his friends, standing up.

"That's a suicide mission," he answered.

Anakin let out a sigh as he put the datapad back into his belt. "Where?" he asked.

"Supposedly in one of the tombs of a Sith lord," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh great, that just makes this mission even better," Anakin muttered.

Dacken patted his good shoulder. "Come, you have injuries that need to be taken care of. We need to have some soldiers come down and remove the armor on those troopers. It gives our men more protection," he explained.

"Alright," Anakin answered with a sigh.

They went back to their ship and went to relay the message to their allies.


	9. Trouble with Feelings

Chapter 9: Trouble with Feelings

Padmé was in the kitchen helping Beru make some bantha stew. Little Rowan was in his high chair slamming his tiny hands onto the tray gurgling up a storm. "What are you doing silly boy?" she cooed. Rowan just gurgled before he continued hitting his hands on the tray, making the two women laugh. He suddenly became very interested in the toy on his tray. Lifting it up, he examined it before sticking it in his mouth. "And right in the mouth it goes," Padmé said laughing.

Rowan just grinned as his mother squatted in front of the high chair. "Does that taste good?" she cooed. He let out a little noise before he pulled the toy from his mouth, examining it again. "He's as curious as his father," Padmé commented laughing, "I see some of Anakin in each of my children."

"Leia looks just like you," Beru commented.

"Yes, but I worry about Leia. She has her father's temper," she answered standing up while lifting Rowan up from his high chair.

Rowan let out little noises while shaking the toy, laughing as it made a noise. Beru and Padmé were still laughing at the infant's antics when Luke ran in. "Mama, my whiteaber is gone," he told his mother.

"Your lightsaber's gone? Is it in your toybox?" Padmé asked.

He shook his head slowly. "Beru…" Padmé started.

"I'll watch him, come here cutie pie," she told Rowan taking him in her arms while Padmé left with Luke.

Sighing, Padmé went into the children's playroom. "Where did you take it outside yesterday sweetie?" she asked.

"Outide," he replied.

Padmé held his hand as they left the playroom to go search for his toy outside.

With her son on her hip, she went out to the garage, knowing how Luke liked to hide in there when playing with Leia. Walking in, she looked around as she set her son down on the workbench. "Ah, here you go Luke, you put it under the speeder," she said smiling, handing him his toy saber.

"Dank oo mama," he answered.

Padmé kissed his forehead gently before setting him down, she stood in the doorway as she watched him toddle away to go back inside to find his sister. Shaking her head, she slowly turned around as her eyes scanned the garage. "_I killed them…I killed them all. They're dead! Every single one of them! And not just the men…but the women…and the children too! They were like animals! I slaughtered them like animals! AND I HATE THEM!"_ Anakin's voice rang in her head.

Padmé shook her head slowly, erasing the memory of what was the beginning of the path that she lost her Ani to the Dark Side. She was so grateful that she got him back, she didn't want to imagine of what could've happened. Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped with a gasp, but saw that it was Owen. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he told her.

"No it's alright, I was just thinking," she assured him.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I was thinking of how close I was to losing him forever, how it all started here," she said softly. Owen stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Anakin envisioned his mother being in so much pain, he saw her dying and he hated that he had these visions but couldn't save her in time. It tore him apart, you, Beru, and your father only saw him after he calmed himself down. He wasn't calm in here Owen, he let everything loose here and I almost lost him. He couldn't let go of that pain, that guilt. You two blame each other for Shmi's death, but you need to remember something Owen, Shmi wanted a better life for her son and Anakin had every intention of coming back. He misses her everyday, he dreams about her still to this day, especially since the children are growing up and he would do anything to have Shmi see them," she explained.

Padmé looked over her shoulder at him. "Anakin's a good man, Owen, I hope you see how good of a man he truly is," she said softly before going back inside.

Luke and Leia were playing with their two sword again, making Padmé smile. "Luke, Leia, time to wash up for supper," she informed. Taking her children by the hands, she led them into the fresher to get them washed up for dinner.

At the dinner table, Padmé was laughing as Rowan just let some of his dinner slide down his face. "That's an attractive look Rowan," she commented, laughing softly.

"Dop!" she heard Leia exclaim.

She looked over just as Leia was about to smack her brother. "Leia Shmi Skywalker don't you dare," she called to her daughter. Leia stopped and looked at her mother.

"He keep poking!" the young child insisted.

"Mama told you about hitting," Padmé answered.

Leia sat back in her seat, glaring at her brother. "Luke, stop poking your sister and eat your dinner," she told her son. The twins were silent as they both stared at their dinner. Padmé sighed a little, shaking her head slowly. "If your father was here you two wouldn't be fighting so much," she murmured. Usually Anakin was able to get Leia to calm down before one of her tantrums would begin.

The twins were completely silent as they just ate their dinner. Padmé sighed as she lifted Rowan up from his seat to get him cleaned up and ready for bed. "I want daddy," she heard Leia say as she left the room. Feeling the sadness tug at her heart, she looked at Rowan, who was looking up at her with curious eyes.

"I wish your daddy would come home too," she said softly before leaving to clean Rowan up.

As she put the twins to bed, Padmé sat on the edge of Leia's bed. "I think I know what'll make you two feel better," she said smiling. She had Luke sit on Leia's bed and held up her comlink. "They're here," she said into the comlink.

"Hey you two," Anakin said over the comlink.

"Daddy!" the twins said excitedly.

"Mama said you've been fighting," Anakin commented.

The twins looked at each other. "Leia, I told you about hitting," he answered.

"You hit daddy," Leia commented.

"Daddy hits for different reasons Leia. Daddy hits to protect you, your brothers, and your mama," he replied.

Leia sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Leia, no more hitting. Luke, don't bother your sister to the point where you're going to get hit," he told his children. The twins were both silent, looking at each other.

"Daddy when you home?" Luke asked.

"I'll be home as soon as I can son. I have so much to do," Anakin answered.

"I miss you," the twins said in unison.

"I miss you too, all of you," Anakin answered.

"I love you," Padmé told him smiling.

"I love you, Angel," Anakin answered.

"Love you daddy!" the twins called out.

"And I love you,' Anakin answered chuckling.

Padmé smiled as he said goodnight to the children and turn off the comlink. "Time for bed," she said softly.

"Night mama," they answered.

She kissed them both on the head before tucking them both into their beds. "Night my sweet angels," she said softly as they fell asleep.

Back on the ship, Anakin walked onto the bridge. "How much further Piett?" he asked.

"Not much further," Piett replied.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin sat down as he started pondering over the plan they had. "Korriban of all places," he muttered. He didn't dare tell Padmé where they were going, fearing of how she would react to find out they were going to Sith Space and into what is basically a Sith Lord graveyard.

"How are you holding up my friend?" Obi-Wan asked, resting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Would be better if we didn't have to go to Korriban," he muttered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Anakin let out a deep breath. "You know, if Padmé hadn't helped me find my way to the Dark Side, I might have my own tomb there on that planet," he added.

"You haven't been Darth Vader for almost two and a half years. You're are not the same man as you once were Anakin. You are more confident, I no longer feel the conflict or insecurity you once carried around with you," Obi-wan answered.

He sat down next to Anakin. "As I told you before, you are strong and wise. I am very proud of you of how far you have come since your dark days," he added.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered.

"I only wish you had trusted me enough to come to me when you were in so much trouble instead of hiding like you had," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked over at his friend. "You would've turned me over to the council and everything I had worked for would've been for nothing," he answered. He sat further back in his seat. "You were too wrapped up in the Jedi Code to even listen to my point of view of my decisions," he added.

"I would listen," Obi-Wan insisted.

"But would you keep my secret?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan was silent, moving his hand over his beard as he thought over Anakin's question. "Would I have been able to tell you in confidence that I had married Padmé? Or would you have told the council who would've thrown me out of the Order without a second glance?" he asked.

"I doubt they would've done that," Obi-Wan answered.

"They didn't trust me to begin with and were just looking for a reason to throw me out anyways," Anakin insisted.

A dark cloud of tension appeared between the two friends as they just stared. "You never answered my question, Obi-Wan. Would you have turned me over to the council if I told you my secret?" he asked. Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

"In all honesty, Anakin. I'm not sure what I would've done. The right thing would've been me turning you over to the council, but you are also my brother Anakin and you were needing my help. I don't think I would've betrayed your trust in that way if you had given me that vote of confidence," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin was silent as he just stared forward, letting Obi-Wan's words sink in. "Except, now that I have a wife with a child on the way, I can understand how you were feeling then," he added.

"You haven't been dreaming of Sabé's death," Anakin answered standing up.

"No, but the thought of losing her is as equally terrifying. Except, you're learning now to keep those insecurities and fears in control. That is what nearly destroyed you the first time," Obi-Wan answered.

"I was there Obi-Wan you don't need to remind me of how I almost lost everything," he muttered.

Obi-Wan stood up as they left the room so their conversation couldn't be overheard anymore than it already has. "The point is Anakin, I know what it is like to lose it all. To lose someone you care about," Obi-Wan insisted.

"How could you possibly know that?" Anakin asked.

"How about the day Qui-Gon was killed?" Obi-Wan answered as they stopped in the middle of a hall.

Anakin just stared. "Remember how you told me over a year ago how your feeling of helplessness and a failure?" he asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"I know exactly how you felt, Anakin. The day Qui-Gon was killed, I stood behind a ray shield, helplessly watching as that Sith Apprentice stabbed his lightsaber through him. Having him die in my arms just like your mother died in your arms, is the most heart wrenching feeling. They say time heals all wounds, it might be true, but it leaves those scars behind," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin was silent, staring down at Obi-Wan with a sigh. "As for having a family now, I know how you feel when there is the constant need to protect them. I would do anything for Sabé and the baby. I find what Sidious did to you to get you to join his side is probably the sickest, lowest thing anyone could ever do to another person," Obi-Wan explained.

"My vision didn't come true…the day the twins were born and my vision didn't come true, I knew it had nothing to do with me being on the Dark Side," he answered.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "What are your plans to do now my friend?" he asked. Anakin let out a sigh.

"I continue with my training as a Paladin, as grateful I truly am for your training Obi-Wan, I need Dacken's guidance to control both the light and the dark side," Anakin explained.

"You must do what you feel is right," the older man answered.

The younger man nodded his head slowly. "Get some rest, Anakin. This mission will be our hardest yet," he commented.

"Same to you, Master," Anakin answered.

He bowed to his former Master with a smile before walking down the hall to his quarters. "Goodnight my friend," Obi-Wan called to him before going into his own quarters.


	10. The Three Tests

Chapter 10: The Three Tests

_**Walking into the room, Anakin watched as the younglings came out from their hiding places. "Master Skywalker there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" a youngling asked. Instead of answering the child, he activated his lightsaber and raised it above his head just as the children scattered around screaming.**_

_**"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" the children screamed.**_

Anakin shot up from his cot gasping from the nightmare. Sitting back against the wall, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Giving up on sleep, he pulled on his tunic and jerkin before putting on his utility belt and leaving the room.

Walking onto the bridge, he saw that Sidara was looking over a datapad in her hand. "Good morning Sidara," he greeted. She looked up surprised.

"Anakin, what are you doing awake? It's so early," she commented.

"I should ask you the same," he answered.

She looked at the datapad in her hand. "I was just sending a letter to Maila…er…Amara," she commented.

"You have visited her?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised she remembers that I'm her sister," she answered.

"Some children just feel that bond," he commented.

Looking over, she saw the dark circles under Anakin's eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked standing up.

"It's just memories Sidara," he answered, rubbing his temple.

"About what?" she asked.

He let out a deep breath, shaking his head slowly. "You had every right not to trust me," he told her.

"Anakin…" she started.

"No, I killed. I've killed so many people, how can I trust myself not to become that evil person again?" he asked.

Sidara shook her head slowly. "No, you won't become that evil Sith Lord again," she insisted. Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he put his head in his hands.

On the other side of the bridge, Obi-Wan and Dacken were observing Anakin's actions. "I think there is one good thing about going to Korriban," Dacken commented. Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly.

"I agree," he answered as he ran his hand over his beard.

Piett walked over to Anakin. "Anakin, we have arrived at Korriban," he informed.

"Thank you Piett," Anakin answered, standing up.

Dacken and Obi-Wan were standing at the entrance of the bridge as Anakin walked up the two steps. "Good morning Masters," he greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Anakin. I sense that something is troubling you," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin averted his eyes, clearing his throat. "It is nothing I can't handle I assure you," he told them. He grabbed his datapad to copy the Star Map's information. "Let's go," he added before leaving.

When their ship landed on the planet's surface, Anakin scanned the area as the three of them exited the ramp. "Where do we go?" Anakin asked. Suddenly the datapad in his belt was pulled away, forcing the young man to turn to look at his mentors. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Anakin, we sense a great deal of fear in you," Dacken informed.

"I am alright Master," Anakin insisted.

"Your memories of your past are clouding your mind. It seems the dark cloud over you has only grown darker the more nightmares you begin to have over your past mistakes," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin just stared at the two men before him. "I can assure you that my weariness of my past won't affect me on the battlefield against Sidious," he answered.

"Sidious knows your true fear and he will prey on them once more when you two face each other," Obi-Wan informed.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Anakin asked, "what kind of training can you expect me to do here?'

"Follow us young one," Dacken told him as the Master Jedi and Master Paladin led him across the lands.

They arrived at a tomb and the two older men stood at the entrance. "What is all this?" Anakin asked.

"Your test Anakin," Obi-Wan answered.

"What test?" Anakin insisted.

"You need to face everything in your past young one, so you better get started. Obi-Wan and I will get the information from the Star Map," Dacken explained.

Anakin looked at the tomb before glancing back at them. "What is this going to show?" he asked.

"Just trust us, you will thank us when you come back," Obi-Wan answered.

"It will show only what you take in," Dacken informed.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he pulled off he removed his Paladin robe, making sure his utility belt had all of it's weapons in place. "May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan told his friend. Letting out a deep breath, Anakin turned around and went into the tomb while his mentors watched him. "I just hope he doesn't let his feelings get the best of him," Obi-Wan commented.

"At this point Obi-Wan, hopefully the feelings that take control lead him into the right direction," Dacken answered.

Obi-Wan nodded before they went back to get the Star Map's information.

As Anakin made his way through the caves, he heard the sounds of wings and looked around when he ignited his lightsaber. Looking up, he saw a Shyrack swooping down at him. Rolling across the ground as the creature tried to attack him, he jumped back to his feet with his lightsaber at the ready. He swung his lightsaber around as the creature flew at him before he thrust the weapon forward, the blade going straight through it's head. The creature fell to the ground dead when several more came out from their hiding places.

Anakin took out his blaster, firing several shots at the creatures, watching as they plummeted to the ground before walking over and putting them out of their miseries. Letting out a deep breath, he continued his way through the darkened tomb. The further he went, the darker it seemed to get, not just the halls, but the air itself.

Carefully crossing over the stone bridge he had found, Anakin scanned around when he saw ancient writings on the wall. Walking over to it, he placed his hand on the stone when he felt nothing but the Dark Side emitting from it. "Where did you send me?" he muttered as he glanced back where he had come.

As he made his way through the halls, he arrived at three doors. "Great, another puzzle," he muttered. Walking over, he went to open the first door when it wouldn't open. "What the Force…" he trailed off. Trying to pry the door open, his attempt was unsuccessful. Making his way to the second door, again, nothing happened. Hearing a noise, he spun around to see the door behind him closing. Hurrying over, he went to stop it when it locked tight as it closed.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he calmed himself before looking back at the last door. "This better open or I'm in big trouble," he commented. Walking over to the final door, the door opened making him jump back.

Slowly entering a room, Anakin scanned the room when his heart stopped as someone ran toward him, but when he saw that it was a familiar face, his heart started speeding up. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" the young boy asked fearfully.

"I-Impossible…" he trailed off.

Looking around the room, he saw all the younglings coming out from their hiding places. Suddenly hearing sounds of blasters and people shouting, Anakin spun around with his lightsaber raised. "Hide, all you hide!" he told them.

Anakin immediately backed up as Clone Troopers came into the room. "Kill them all," he heard the General order. Blocking several blasts aimed at the younglings, Anakin jumped over their heads landing behind them. It was enough to get them distracted. Pulling out his own blaster, he fired several shots, killing several troopers before a trooper aimed a blast at his shoulder, firing.

Feeling the burn of the blaster pierce his shoulder, he hissed in pain, dropping to one knee. Taking advantage, the Clone Trooper kicked him in the side, knocking Anakin's lightsaber from his hand. "MASTER SKYWALKER!" he heard the little boy shout. Seeing a clone trooper grabbing the boy's arm, Anakin rolled across the ground, pulling his vibroblade from it's sheath, he threw his weapon, having it embed itself into the trooper's neck. The trooper dropped the boy, making the Paladin apprentice act fast and grab the boy just as the clone troopers were about to fire. Spinning around with the boy in his arms, he closed his eyes tight as he prepared to shield the boy from the blasts with his own body.

Except, the blasts never came and he opened his eyes. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that all the Clone Troops were gone. Looking at the boy, he saw a huge smile on the youngling's face. "You're a hero Master Skywalker!" the boy cheered before he faded from Anakin's sight.

Looking around, he watched as all the younglings were standing around smiling before they started disappearing one by one. "We forgive you Master Skywalker," the final youngling said before disappearing. Swallowing hard, Anakin let out a shaky breath as he gathered his weapons, replacing them in their rightful place before leaving the room.

As he turned to glance back at the room, the door was already closed and the first door had opened. Carefully entering the second room, he saw that the room looked exactly like the Emperor's office. Hurrying over, he once more found Palpatine pinned in a corner with Windu standing above him and the Force lightning was already beginning to scar his face. "TRAITOR!" Palpatine shouted.

"He is the traitor!" Windu exclaimed as he was blocking the attack.

Anakin felt his throat constrict. "I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!" Palpatine insisted.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Windu answered.

Closing his eyes, Anakin suddenly pulled out his lightsaber. "You have no power whatsoever," he said with a glare.

"No Anakin don't! No! I can save Padmé!" Palpatine insisted.

"Padmé will live and it's not from your help!" Anakin answered.

Seeing that his rouge was no longer working, Palpatine let out a shout as he used more of his strength, sending Windu backwards towards the window's ledge. "NO!" Anakin shouted, jumping on the edge, grabbing onto Windu's arm before he plummeted to his death.

Pulling his friend back inside, Anakin caught the lightsaber Windu tossed to him as he fell back on the floor. Turning around with both weapons activated, Anakin crossed them in front of him as Palpatine fired more Force lightning at him. "Padmé will surely die because of your lack of intelligence!" he snapped.

"Padmé will live, it is you who will die," Anakin answered.

Concentrating hard with everything Dacken and Obi-Wan taught him, he backed Palpatine against the wall. "This is the end of you Darth Sidious," Anakin told him.

"NO!" Palpatine shouted.

Taking one lightsaber, he chopped the Sith Lord's leg, making him collapsed to the floor while Anakin stood above him. Tossing Windu's saber back to the Jedi Master, Anakin took his lightsaber and thrust it through the Sith Lord's heart before he could stop him. Sidious disappeared and Anakin turned around to look at Windu.

The Jedi Master smiled as he stood in front of Anakin. "You have done well, Anakin," he told him, resting his hand on his shoulder before disappearing. Smiling, Anakin left the room and the door closed behind him.

Letting out a deep breath, Anakin closed his eyes as he dragged his fingers through his hair before looking over his shoulder as the middle door opened. Approaching cautiously, Anakin scanned around the area to see that it was just a normal, abandoned room.

As he entered the room, the door slammed behind him making him look around to see if there was another way out. The room was dark and dank, the only thing that was lighting the room were torches. He held his lightsaber at the ready when he heard heavy, mechanical breathing behind him.

As he slowly turned to face his opponent, he saw a figure standing there. The person was dressed all in black with some sort of breathing apparatus on the front, the red lights flashing on and off constantly. The mask this person was wearing was hideous, terrifying even. The black cloak he wore hung around his more mechanical than human body while he just stood there, still as a statue. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Instead of answering, the person ignited his red blade, forcing Anakin to get into the fighting stance and igniting his blue blade. "Who are you?" he repeated, wanting to know of the name of his opponent.

"My name is Darth Vader, Darth Sidious's apprentice, and the heir to the Empire," the person replied.

Anakin suddenly felt sick to his stomach when he heard the name. "Me…" he trailed off.


	11. Fighting the Monster

Chapter 11: Fighting the Monster

Anakin stared at Darth Vader as he slowly started circling his opponent. "Why the suit?" he asked as he looked at the large suit he was wearing.

"This is what happens when you trust the Jedi, they have your wife join forces with them and then leave you to die on the molten lava on Mustafar," Vader replied.

"Impossible, Padmé was alone," Anakin told him.

Darth Vader just laughed bitterly. "No, she very much had Obi-Wan with her, she betrayed me and because of me I had killed her and our child," he answered. Anakin felt his heart stop.

"Padmé would've died…" he trailed off.

Seeing that his opponent distracted him, Darth Vader charged at Anakin with his lightsaber drawn. Anakin blocked the attack, fighting vigorously against the monster version of himself. Backing up against a wall, Anakin shoved Vader backwards before he ducked under an attempted blow to his head. Rolling across the ground, Anakin went to knock his feet from under him when he hit nothing but metal. Vader bent down and grabbed Anakin by his throat.

Gripping Vader's wrist, he again felt nothing but mechanical on the wrist. Gasping for air, he winced as Vader slammed his back against the stone wall. Anakin winced in pain as he held onto his wrist, coughing as he tried to get oxygen back in his lungs. Kicking Vader in the stomach, his Sith version stumbled back, making Anakin drop to the floor gasping for air, holding his throbbing throat.

Taking out his lightsaber again, Vader went to stab Anakin in the heart with the blade when Anakin pulled out his vibroblade, holding it in front of him as the red blade clashed against the Cortosis blade. Pulling out his blaster took aim and fired at Vader, but he held up his other hand, absorbing all the blasts. His eyes widened when Vader pulled the blaster from his hand and threw it across the room.

Jumping back to his feet, Anakin jumped over Vader's head, landing behind him before spinning around and blocking a blow aimed for his head. "Your Jedi abilities are no match for the Dark Side," Vader commented.

"My powers have become stronger than any Jedi's," Anakin answered.

Vader laughed. "I can sense your arrogance, it will be your downfall," he told Anakin, shoving him against the wall. Anakin struggled to get leverage to get Vader off him when he could feel the heat of the red lightsaber close to his face.

Closing his eyes tight, Anakin gripped Vader's wrist as he concentrated, Padmé's face flashing in front of his eyes. "Love makes you weak," Vader told him.

"Wrong," Anakin answered.

He shoved Vader backwards when he rolled across the floor to get away from him and grabbed his lightsaber off the ground. Vader walked over and swung his blade at Anakin's torso, which Anakin deflected easily. Lifting his hand up, Anakin used the Force throwing the monster version of himself across the room. Vader stood up and held his own hand up when Anakin lost the inability to breathe. Feeling his larynx cave in, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. He grabbed at his throat as he started coughing, closing his eyes tight.

Vader walked over to Anakin. "You are weak," he told him. Anakin's body began to shake and Vader backed up a little. Suddenly, the Force choke that he was attacking his opponent with was broken. Anakin let out a shout as he stood up and threw both of his hands up, using all of the Force flowing through him, watching as his evil self was thrown back against the wall again.

Heaving in several breaths, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber off the floor again while Vader grabbed his own, their weapons colliding. "You won't win Vader," Anakin told him.

"We shall see," Vader answered.

Anakin spun around with his lightsaber raised high above his head while Vader raised his own lightsaber. Bringing his blue blade down, Anakin aimed for the shoulder when his opponent blocked the attack before throwing him back against the far wall, knocking the air out of him. "I feel the anger in you Skywalker," Vader told him.

"And I feel the hatred in you, Vader," Anakin answered, "but if you look in deeper you'd see that I'm fighting with the love and devotion for my family."

Vader scoffed at Anakin as they continued to fight each other. "Darkness always wins," Vader told him. Using only one hand, he threw Anakin off his feet.

Getting back to his feet, Anakin glared as he ran right toward his enemy with his lightsaber raised. "You won't win!" he exclaimed as he brought the saber down. Before Vader could react, the saber penetrated his breathing apparatus, making him collapse to his knees. "You're the one who affects my friends, my wife, and my children! But not anymore, no more!" he told Vader vehemently.

With one swipe of his lightsaber, Vader's head was off his shoulders and on the ground while the rest of the body crumbled to the ground. Anakin backed up, breathing heavily as the body of the monster that had been living within him turned into dust. Deactivating his lightsaber, he hooked the weapon back to his utility belt before grabbing his blaster up, putting it back in it's holster as the door opened.

Walking out, Anakin found a tunnel and followed it to exit the tomb.

Obi-Wan and Dacken were standing on the ramp to the ship when Anakin walked up. He was clearly exhausted and disheveled, except one thing was absolutely clear, there was no longer any conflict with him. Obi-Wan smiled as he stood in front of Anakin. "I see that you were successful with your tests," he commented.

"Extremely," Anakin replied giving his friend a half-smile.

Dacken patted Anakin on the back gently as they made their way back up the ramp to the ship. "Did you get the information?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, we were very successful," Obi-Wan replied holding up the datapad.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Anakin sat down in a nearby chair. "Destination?" Sidara asked. Anakin looked over at his friend.

"Tatooine, please," he answered.

"Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Before we go any further with this path, I suggest we all take some leave, a few days. Obi-Wan, I'm sure you want to be with Sabé," he commented. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly.

"While I don't normally condone this idea, but I believe you deserve to see Padmé and the children," Dacken commented.

Anakin smiled as he sat back in his chair, closing his eyes as he counted the moments of when he would see Padmé again.

On Tatooine, Padmé was humming softly as she was covered her sleeping children up. Walking into her room, she stroked Rowan's cheek with a soft smile on her face.

As she left her room, she suddenly heard the sounds of a ship outside. "What can that be at this time of night?" Owen asked as he came out of the den area. Walking over to the window, Padmé let out a gasp before running out of the hovel.

Anakin walked off the ramp when Padmé ran out. "ANAKIN!" Padmé shouted beaming. Running to her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he lifted her up from the ground swinging her around in circles. Padmé was hugging him tight with a smile on her face, laughing as he swung her around once more before placing her back on her feet.

Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she kissed him deeply feeling nothing but relief to having her husband back in her arms. Pulling his wife close, he buried his face into her brown curls, taking in her scent. "Padmé…" he whispered softly as he held her closer if it here possible. Padmé had her arms wrapped tightly around him with a small smile. "I had to see you," he said softly.

"I'm glad you're here," she answered.

She watched as the ship lifted off and furrowed her brow. "What's going no?" she asked. He moved his hands over her arms.

"Obi-Wan's going to Naboo to visit Sabé," he answered.

Padmé smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "I missed you," she said softly. He moved his hand over her back.

"I missed you my love, oh so much," he whispered.

Pulling away, Padmé held her husband's hand as they went back into the hovel.

Heading inside, Padmé smiled softly. "Anakin welcome back," Beru said smiling.

"Thank you," he answered.

He nodded to Owen who returned the gesture. "How long are you staying?" Owen asked curiously.

"A few days," he replied.

Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "We still have an unfinished mission, it is halfway over, but we have to finish it as soon as possible before we have to continue," he explained.

"What exactly are you doing?" Owen asked.

Clearing his throat, Anakin sat down on the chair there while Padmé sat next to him, holding onto his hand. "We're searching for an artifact that could possibly help us in defeating the Empire. We're not quite sure, but we just collected all the data to finding this artifact. Hopefully, it'll be a great tool to help bring down Sidious's rule," he explained.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Beru asked.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No, we're not sure," he replied. Padmé smiled as she looked at her husband. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different in her husband. He had a small sparkle in his blue eyes now as he spoke. He sounded more confident than before, his eyes weren't constantly shifting around as if someone was about to break in any minute.

"We could talk about this more later, it is late, it's time to turn the power off and get some rest," Owen informed.

"Sleep…it'll be nice to actually do that," Anakin answered chuckling.

Padmé smiled as she held her husband's hand as they went into their room.

After taking a sonic shower, Anakin climbed into bed with his wife just as the power turned off. Closing his eyes, he cradled his wife close to his chest. "What happened out there?" she asked softly, moving her hand over his chest and stomach.

"What do you mean?" he answered, smiling wryly even though she couldn't see it.

"I mean, you seem more relaxed," she murmured.

Nuzzling his wife's neck, he moved his hand over her back. "I'll explain it to you in the morning my love, for now, I'm too tired to even think about it," he answered. Smiling, Padmé kissed his chest gently.

"I love you, Ani," she said softly.

"And I love you Angel," he answered.

They both drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

The next morning, Padmé was making breakfast when the twins toddled in sleepily. "Good morning my precious ones," she greeted smiling.

"Hi mama," they answered.

"Guess what, there's a surprise for you in the den," Padmé told the twins.

Just hearing the word "surprise" made them run out of the room excitedly to see what their surprise was. Running into the room, their eyes lit up. "DADDY!" they shouted before launching themselves at their father. Chuckling softly, Anakin held both of his children close.

"Hello," he told them smiling, kissing them both.

Padmé was standing in the doorway watching as Anakin hugged and coddled both of their excited children. Even though it was for a short while, she was grateful that Anakin was home. The whole family was going to cherish his time home until it was time for him to leave again. Sighing softly, she turned and went back to the kitchen to help Beru prepare for breakfast.

Anakin had watched Padmé disappear into the kitchen, smiling he hugged his son and daughter tight. These few days were going to be short for him, too short in fact. Except, he was going to be sure they were memorable. One thing was for sure, as he sat there listening to his children babble excitedly, he couldn't help but believe that the future was brighter and it gave him hope.


	12. Rare Moments

Chapter 12: Rare Moments

Padmé smiled as she finished changing Rowan after he had woken up from his nap. "There we are, let's go see what your daddy is doing," she cooed, kissing her son's nose. Rowan let out a little noise as his mother carried him out of the room.

Walking outside, she laughed to see Anakin on the ground while Luke and Leia were climbing all over him. "I'm being attacked," he commented laughing. He stood up with Leia on his back and Luke had a hold of his gloved hand. "No Luke, don't pull that off," he told his son when the boy started tugging on the glove. Leia tightened her hold around Anakin's neck. "Leia you're choking me," he told his daughter as he used his free hand and put his daughter down on the ground.

"Luke, Leia, Aunt Beru has snacks made for you inside," Padmé called to the twins.

The twins ran inside while Anakin walked over chuckling. "He's finally awake," he commented as he looked at his youngest.

"Yep," she replied as she placed the baby into his arms.

Rowan looked up at him curiously before reaching up and tried reaching for Anakin's hair, but it was just out of his reach. "He's gotten so big," he commented.

"I know," she answered softly as she looked at the child in her husband's arms.

Rowan had put his tiny hand in his mouth sucking on his fingers. Padmé smiled as she kissing the back of her son's head. Anakin smiled as he stroked the infant's light brown curls. "I wish you didn't have to leave us so soon," she said softly.

"I know, but we have to get the plan for the rebellion set in motion," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she held Rowan's tiny hand smiling. Anakin kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. "We'll be alright my love," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

Resting her forehead against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "Ani, can you tell me what happened? You seem calmer, more confident," she commented.

"Obi-Wan and Dacken had me go through a series of tests," he answered.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" she asked.

They moved over the blanket she had laid out and they sat down while Anakin held onto Rowan's hands, letting the baby grip his hands as he tried to balance. "I had to go through this tomb on Korriban. I had to face my past choices," he replied. Padmé looked at him with wide eyes. "I was tested on the choices I had made then, whether or not I would've done everything differently," he added.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I chose the right decisions Padmé. I chose to save the younglings than destroy them, help Windu defeat Sidious than letting him die," he replied.

Padmé looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Wow…Anakin that's incredible!" she told him.

"I can finally fight against Sidious without having to worry about being turned again," he answered.

Rowan let out a small shout when his parents weren't giving him the attention he wanted. "Well I'm sorry little one," Anakin said chuckling. Rowan reached out, attempting to grasp his father's hair again.

"At least he's not pulling at my hair," Padmé commented laughing.

Gently bouncing Rowan up and down, Anakin chuckled lightly as his son was giving him a toothless grin. "One of the rare moments where he's not screaming," she commented.

"Why would he be screaming?" he asked curiously.

"He's teething," she replied.

Anakin looked into his son's mouth. "No teeth yet," he commented.

"He just started," she replied with a sigh.

As if right on cue, they saw Rowan's brown eyes begin to fill up with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble. "Where's his teething toy?" Anakin asked.

"I'll go get it," she replied hurrying inside.

Anakin was bouncing Rowan lightly when he started humming softly. The five and a half month old was still whimpering softly as he was lying back in the crook of his father's arm, but the tune his father was humming made him stop and his eyes began to droop.

Padmé walked out with the teething ring when she heard Anakin humming, looking over she saw Rowan fast asleep in her husband's arms. "Where did you learn that?" she asked as she sat down beside him. Anakin glanced at her with a small smile before looking back at Rowan.

"My mother," he replied.

Padmé smiled softly as she stroked Rowan's soft cheek as he slept. Anakin smiled, kissing his son's soft forehead.

Later on, Luke and Leia were running around looking for their father. "Mama whaw daddy?" Luke asked.

"He's outside meditating," Padmé replied.

Luke climbed up the stairs, looking outside.

Anakin was sitting cross-legged on the blanket with Rowan in his lap. Rowan was sucking on his pacifier lazily, just taking comfort of being around his father.

Feeling his oldest son's presence made Anakin smile a little. Luke toddled over, gently touching Rowan's forehead. "Luke what are you doing?" Anakin asked, startling the boy.

"Nofing," the toddler replied innocently.

Amazed that his dad still had his eyes closed, Luke stood up on his tiptoes, waving his little hand in front of his face. "Luke, just don't poke your brother," he told the toddler chuckling. Luke sat down in front of his father, trying to imitate him.

Padmé was standing in the doorway, laughing softly as she watched her husband and sons. Rowan was falling asleep with his tiny hand resting on Anakin's side. Feeling a tug on her dress, she looked down at Leia. "Mama uppy?" she asked, holding her arms up.

"Come here Princess," Padmé answered as she lifted her daughter up into her arms.

Leia rested her head on her mother's shoulder with a small smile. Padmé kissed the top of her daughter's head with a smile, hugging her close. Looking back over at the three of them, she laughed softly to see that Anakin was playfully making one of Luke's toy ships float around the toddler.

Luke's bright blue eyes were watching with fascination as his toy moved around like a real ship. Anakin chuckled lightly to see his son's fascination and excitement when Rowan started gurgling and giggling with his own excitement.

Softly making the toy land in the sand, Anakin rubbed his forehead when the annoying pain came back. Luke went to pick up his toy when he felt his father's discomfort. "Padmé," Anakin called, except it was too quiet. Letting out a deep breath, he lifted his head up. "Padmé!" he called to her again.

Seeing that something was wrong, she hurried over to Anakin. "Ani what's wrong?" she asked, her hands on his shoulders.

"Could you take the children inside? Please?" he asked, the last thing he waned to scare his children.

Padmé carefully lifted Rowan into her arms. "Luke, Leia, come on it's time to get you ready for bed," she told the children. Instead of arguing like they normally did, Luke and Leia just seemed to stand and stare at their father as he slowly stood up from the ground. "Luke, Leia," Padmé called, pulling them out of their trances. They looked at their mother before following her inside.

Anakin rubbed his temples with a frustrated sigh. "Get out of my head, get out," he muttered, closing his eyes tight. As he was trying to shake the Emperor from his mind, he didn't hear Owen coming up from finishing the last bit of work in the fields.

"Anakin?" Owen called as he walked over.

Hearing his stepbrother's voice, he turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just some more "wizardry" as you call it," Anakin answered gruffly.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Anakin shook his head as he continued to try to shake the feeling. "The Emperor is attacking me, or attempting to attack me I should say," he informed.

"How?" Owen asked.

Leaning back against the wall, Anakin crossed his arms over the chest. "By trying to attacking me mentally, in my mind with the powers he uses with the Dark Side of the Force. The Emperor has been after my powers since I was a child and I had first arrived on Coruscant," Anakin explained. Letting out a deep breath, he shook his head as he attempted to shake the annoying feeling once more. "The Emperor is a Sith Lord, _the_ Sith Lord. He had a plan, Owen, a very elaborate plan at that. He gained everyone's trust, including mine, and then betrayed us all," Anakin explained.

Anakin kept rubbing his forehead. "He won't leave me alone," he muttered gripping the sides of his head, "he won't stop."

"Anakin stop, he knows you're getting frustrated with him from what you are telling me," Owen answered, grabbing his arms.

Taking in several deep breaths, Anakin closed his eyes tight as he willed his frustrations and anger away. "What exactly do you plan on doing when it comes to dealing with the Emperor?" Owen asked.

"Anything possible, if he gets a hold my children's Force signature they'll never be safe. As long as he doesn't know they're here they're safe and I can keep Sidious from finding him. I'm going to do anything I possibly can to make sure my wife and my children are safe from that madman," Anakin explained.

"Your family is safe here, Anakin, I promise. Beru and I won't let anything happen to them," Owen answered.

Feeling the annoying pain go away, Anakin let out a deep breath as he fell back against the wall behind him. "He just won't leave me alone," he muttered, closing his eyes tight.

"Why is the Emperor so interested in you? Why did he pick you as a child?" Owen asked.

"Because of my abilities, my powers," Anakin replied.

Owen stared at him. "I am more powerful than any Jedi or Paladin in the universe. I am the strongest, but I used to be easily manipulated, a weakness Sidious knew all too well," he muttered. Letting out a sigh, Anakin stood up. "He manipulated me to believe that if I joined his side that I could save Padmé from dying during childbirth. I believed him, I joined him, I became his slave," Anakin told his stepbrother who was staring at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Vader? You're Darth Vader?" Owen asked.

"I was, but that name has no meaning to me whatsoever because I'll never be that heartless monster again," Anakin replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "Sidious betrayed my trust, he would eventually betray me, have my killed. He had betrayed his other apprentices, people he manipulated when they needed help," he explained. Letting out a sigh, the younger man shook his head slowly. "I have to get back to my family. I don't know when I'll see them again once I leave tomorrow morning," he said quietly, regretfully. Owen followed his younger stepbrother inside, mulling over everything Anakin had told him.

Walking into the nursery, Anakin found the twins fast asleep with their toys in their arms. Quietly making his way over to Luke's bed, he kissed the side of his son's head, stroking his blond hair gently. Pulling the blanket over him a little more, Anakin kissed the child's temple once more before moving over to Leia's bed. Kissing his daughter's forehead gently, he smiled as he touched his daughter's dark brown curls. Making sure she was well covered up from the cool Tatooine night air, Anakin kissed her forehead once more before standing up from the floor.

Looking over, he saw Padmé standing in the doorway. "They were out like lights," she said quietly.

"They have had an eventful day," he answered smiling a little.

As they left the room, Padmé looked up at him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm alright, don't worry," he answered.

Resting his hands on her waist, he rested his forehead against hers. "I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered.

"I know," he answered, closing his eyes.

Anakin held his wife's hand as they went back to their room.

Early the next morning, Anakin was standing outside. The suns were just beginning to rise and Dacken had just arrived. Turning around, Anakin looked at his children. Luke and Leia were both still tired, but their father being up and about early that morning made them wake up. Walking over, Anakin kneeled in front of his twin son and daughter. "You two be good for your mother," he told them. They both hugged him tight.

"Daddy no go," Luke insisted.

"Daddy has to," Anakin answered, "daddy loves you."

"Wuv oo daddy," They said in unison.

Kissing them each, he let out a deep breath as Beru picked them both up so they wouldn't run after him like last night. "Thank you Beru, for everything," he told her. Beru nodded her head slowly with a smile. He looked at Owen. "Owen…just watch over them for me," he told his stepbrother, holding his hand out to him. Owen shook his hand but then gave Anakin a one-armed hug.

"Take care of yourself, Anakin. May the Force be with you," Owen told him, surprising him.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin answered as he let him go.

Owen nodded his head slowly before he took Luke into his arms as the boy became a handful for only Beru to handle.

Standing in front of his wife, Anakin pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

She held Rowan up a little more and Anakin pressed a kiss against the sleeping baby's forehead. "And I love you Rowan," he whispered. Looking at Padmé, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, kissing her gently, lovingly. Padmé kissed him back, her free hand resting on his arm.

"Anakin," Dacken called.

Pulling away, Anakin kissed Padmé's forehead with a deep, heavy sigh. "I'll return, I promise," he told them before he turned and walked over to the ship.

Padmé bit her lower lip as she cradled Rowan to her chest before watching as the ship lifted off the ground and took off into space. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked at the twins before they all went back inside.

Anakin watched as Tatooine faded into nothing but a star, he closed his eyes as he rested his hand against his forehead, hoping that he would soon return to his family and there would be peace in the galaxy.


	13. Foiled Plans

Chapter 13: Foiled Plans

Anakin let out a deep breath as he exited the ship when they had returned to Lehon. "So wait a minute, you're telling me that we have risked our lives again and again to getting the information of these Star Maps just to find out what they're hiding is right here on this blasted planet?" Anakin asked, frustrated.

"Apparently so," Dacken answered.

Shaking his head slowly, Anakin let out another sigh as he followed his mentors down the path to the weapon. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"We found a computer that has all the information we need. We just need to talk to it," Dacken explained.

"Talk to it?" Obi-Wan, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, if we treat it as if it were human, we get the answers we need," Dacken replied.

"Great so we have to treat a computer as if it were living in order to get what we need," Anakin commented sarcastically.

Dacken chuckled lightly. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, with everyone gathered together and working with this technology, we're rebuilding the Star Forge," Dacken replied.

"Star Forge? What's that?" Anakin asked.

"The Star Forge was a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful army of all time," Dacken explained.

"And we're going to try to recreate that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That is the plan," Dacken replied.

They made their way over to the area where they saw everyone working on the construction. "With the computer's information, we can rebuild the Star Forge, it would be a great tool against the Empire," Dacken explained. Anakin looked at the construction site, letting out a heavy sigh.

"This can take years to put together," he commented.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "I suggest we bring our families here. I definitely would like to have Sabé here, her due date might be four months away, but I want to be able to get to her when that time comes," he explained.

"Understandable," Dacken answered.

"If this is all we're going to do to defeat the Empire, then I want Padmé and the children here. I can protect them better here," Anakin commented.

Dacken nodded his head slowly. "I heartily agree," he told them. Obi-Wan ran his hand along his beard as he stared out at the construction when he looked over at Anakin when he felt his discomfort.

"The Emperor?" he asked.

"As always," Anakin replied, rubbing his temple.

"Soon you'll be able to fight off his attempts completely, you're getting stronger my apprentice. Before you were getting an attack ever two minutes," Dacken commented.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Either way, I want the families brought here. I'm going to send Sidara to retrieve them," he informed, "I'm going to go with her."

"Be safe Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"As always," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly as Anakin left to get his family.

Five hours into the flight, Sidara looked over to see Anakin staring curiously at his computer screen. "What is it?" she asked. Anakin glanced out the window before looking back down at the computer screen.

"We're being followed," he replied.

Before Sidara could say anything, the ship rocked and then froze. "Sith a tractor beam!" Anakin exclaimed standing up.

"What do we do?" Sidara asked.

Anakin looked around. "Well, there's no way out, we can't even get into escape pods because of the tractor beam," he told her. Sidara let out a shaky breath.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Send a message to Obi-Wan, tell him what's happened and make sure the message isn't tracked," he ordered.

Sidara nodded as she started sending out the message. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber as the ship stopped moving. Standing behind her friend, Sidara pulled out her own lightsaber when the door opened. A group of Clones marched on the ship. "There they are," one called out.

"Set your guns to stun," the commander ordered.

Anakin rolled out of the way while pulling out his blaster, firing several shouts at the troopers. Knocking several down, the two friends started fighting the troopers that were running at them.

Anakin felt like he had defeated dozens of troopers when he suddenly felt a shocking pain going through his body. "ANAKIN!" Sidara shouted when Anakin fell to the ground screaming in pain as blue bolts of electricity ran up his body. She dropped down beside him as he tried to get away from the pain. "STOP! STOP!" she shouted.

Looking over at Malevolence, she saw as he was grinning evilly as he continued to torture Anakin. "Stop please! Stop!" Sidara insisted as she looked down at Anakin.

Anakin was writhing in pain, screaming in agony as he prayed for the pain to stop. Cackling evilly, Malevolence stopped his attack. Sidara placed her hand on the side of Anakin's head while resting her other on his arm as she tried to comfort him through the pain he had endured. "Take them into custody, send a message to my Master that we caught Anakin Skywalker," he ordered.

"Right away," one of the soldiers answered.

With the stun cuffs on their wrists, the clone troopers grabbed their prisoners up off the floor and dragged them off the ship. "And make sure they look for Skywalker's precious wife on Naboo," Malevolence ordered.

"Yes sir," the commander answered.

Anakin groaned as he was thrown down on the floor, the after effects of the Force lightning still coursing through his veins. "You really thought you could hide your precious family from us?" Malevolence asked as he stood above the wounded man.

"You keep away," Anakin answered.

He groaned as he felt a kick to his side. "Wait until my Master sees that I caught the whole Skywalker family," he commented. Anakin held his side when he had a realization.

"_Naboo…Sabé…oh no!_" he thought, shielding his thoughts from Malevolence.

"Now where is that family of yours?" Malevolence asked as he tried to probe Anakin's mind.

Feeling the headache come back, Anakin held the side of his head. "You're not going to find out," he told Malevolence.

"Not now because your mental shield is still strong," he answered.

Anakin groaned before he felt the Force lightning enter his body again, making him scream in agony. Malevolence laughed maniacally as he was writhing on the floor in pain. "STOP!" Sidara screamed in horror as she watched her friend get tortured right before her very eyes. "ANAKIN!" she shouted.

Malevolence stopped his torture, grinning as Anakin curled up a little bit from the pain. "You stupid, weak fool," he commented as he stood in front of Anakin again.

Looking at his opponent with a glare, Anakin reached behind his back and grabbed his still hidden vibroblade, moving to stab it into his enemy's leg when Malevolence grabbed his arm, throwing him to the floor. Sidara elbowed one solder in the face before grabbing the lightsaber he had. "SIDARA!" Anakin shouted as she went to attack Malevolence.

Malevolence spun around with his own lightsaber, their weapons clashing together. "Brave of you little girl," he said with a sneer. Anakin winced as he tried to stand up.

"You are a fool," she said with a glare.

"Sidara don't!" Anakin insisted as he slowly tried to stand up.

Anakin watched as the two of them start dueling. He grabbed a hold of his vibroblade, stabbing one Clone Trooper in the leg before he grabbed the blaster from his hand, firing several shouts. "SIDARA!" he shouted as he regained his strength. Grabbing his discarded lightsaber, he chased after them.

Sidara ducked as a blow was aimed at her head and jumped in the air and over Mavolence's head as he aimed at her legs. She landed behind him, spinning around as she blocked another attack. Malevolence held his hand up and made the girl fly backwards. She hit the nearest control panel and fell on the floor with a groan. "Stupid girl," he said with a laugh as he walked over. He raised his lightsaber above his head and went to bring it down when Anakin's saber blocked the final blow.

"You won't touch her," Anakin said with a glare.

"And you are to stop me?" Malevolence said with a grin.

Anakin blocked several more attacks before he went to fire the blaster he had. Malevolence hissed in pain as one blast grazed his side. The blaster was thrown from his hand, but then he gripped the hilt of his lightsaber, blocking several more attacks. "We will find that wife of yours," he said with a sneer.

"You won't touch my wife," Anakin answered.

Malevolence laughed as he aimed for Anakin's chest, only to have the attack blocked. Anakin jumped backwards before grabbing his opponent's free arm, throwing him onto his back. Malevolence grabbed Anakin's foot, knocking him on his back, making him lose his lightsaber.

Rolling to his feet, Anakin held his hand up, using all the power he had to block the Sith apprentice's lightsaber. Knowing his enemy was distracted, Malevolence kicked him in the stomach, making him fall backwards. "I don't care if my Master wants you alive, you will die," he answered. Swinging the lightsaber around several times, he went to bring it down when Sidara jumped in the way, taking the blow.

"NO! SIDARA!" Anakin shouted with wide eyes.

Sidara's eyes were wide when Malevolence ripped the blade from her stomach. Anakin grabbed her before she could hit the floor. "Sidara…" he trailed off, staring at his friend. Instead of seeing fear or sadness in her eyes, she had a smile on her face.

"At least…you proved me wrong…" she said softly.

She let out a gasp for air. "Maila…" she said softly.

"She'll know her sister died bravely," Anakin assured her smiling softly.

Sidara held her hand up in a fist and held it against her chest in a salute fashion. "I-It…It was an…an extreme…honor to fight…with you…Chosen One," she whispered. Anakin felt tears press against his eyes as her eyes closed, but then she faded in his arms, her cloak was all that was left.

"Sidara…" he whispered.

Anakin lowered his head as tears welled up in his eyes. Over the course of the last two years, he and Sidara grew close, one of his closest friends. Having her die made him feel like he lost another part of his family. He let out a cry of pain as Malevolence threw another spark of Force lightning into him, this time knocking him out. "Take him to his jail cell," he ordered. Two clone troopers grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

Back on Lehon, Obi-Wan and Dacken looked at each other. They felt a disturbance, but then they felt Sidara's passing. "Something's happened," Obi-Wan murmured before they ran back to the Flagship.

On Tatoone, Padmé woke up to her children screaming. Getting out of bed, she made a dash for their room. She found the twins huddled up on the bed. "Luke, Leia! What is it, what's wrong my darlings?" she asked, holding them tight.

"Daddy huwt," Luke sobbed.

"Siawa gone!" Leia wailed.

Rocking her children back and forth, Padmé couldn't help but feel fear in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have to be Force sensitive to know that something happened to her husband. Looking over, she saw Beru and Owen standing there. "What's happening?" Owen asked.

"Something's happened to Anakin," she replied.

She kissed them both. "It was just a dream my darlings, just a dream," she told them softly, trying to calm them. She hushed them both as she continued to rock them.

After she finally calmed her twins, she got them back under the covers before leaving the room. "Padmé, what are you doing?" Beru asked as she followed her to her room. Padmé kissed Rowan's forehead gently before looking at Beru.

"I'm going to get my husband," she replied before grabbing some clothes and going into the fresher to change.


	14. Rescue Mission

Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

Anakin groaned softly as he was lying on the floor of his cell after feeling an injection in his back, just like he had felt right before Malevolence began torturing him. Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to stand up when his head started to swim. Falling against the bench, he closed his eyes tight as he fought to keep his mental shields up.

Refusing to give into Malevolence's violent torture, Anakin let out a groan as he tried to fight against the drug rushing into his system. "No," he groaned.

"What's the matter Skywalker? Feeling a little ill?" Malevolence sneered as he walked in.

"You're nothing but a coward," Anakin answered, holding his side.

"I am the coward? I haven't been hiding out for two years from the true ruler of the galaxy," Malevolence answered.

"Your Master is just as weak," Anakin told him with a glare.

He cried out in agony as he felt the electric bolts pulse through his body. "If that were true, then why are you on the ground?" Malevolence laughed.

"You are too cowardly to fight me fair, you use drugs to get me to lose," Anakin answered once the torture stopped.

Malevolence kicked him hard in the side, making him groan loudly in pain. "You are a pathetic Jedi fool," he told the injured man. Anakin closed his eyes tight when he could sense Malevolence preparing for another attack. With whatever strength he had left, he rolled across the floor, dodging the attack. Kicking his enemy in the stomach, Anakin grabbed Sidara's lightsaber that was on his side. He got up and hurried down the hall while holding onto his throbbing side.

Anakin felt like the right side of his body was on fire. He groaned as he leaned against the wall, rubbing his throbbing side. "FIND HIM!" he heard Malevolence shout. Moving into a narrow hallway, he let out a shaky breath as he looked to see that one of the blasts that a trooper had hit him with was worse from the torture.

As he made his way down the hall quietly, Anakin suddenly felt like he was being followed. Turning around with the lightsaber ignited, he was relieved to see that it was Obi-Wan. Seeing that his friend was weak from whatever torture he had endured, Obi-Wan gestured for him to be quiet before carefully grabbing his free arm and putting it over his shoulders while Anakin disengaged the lightsaber. "This time, you owe me one," Obi-Wan quipped.

"I'll keep that in mind when we get out of here," Anakin answered.

Anakin winced from the throbbing pain in his side. "Obi-Wan stop, stop," he insisted. His body was screaming at him. Not only that, the drug they had injected into him was beginning to take affect. Anakin closed his eyes, gripping his friend's arm as his world started to spin.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They drugged me," Anakin answered.

"Try fighting the affects," Obi-Wan told him as he helped Anakin sit down.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last forty-five minutes?" Anakin answered.

Anakin closed his eyes as his vision began to fuzz. "Padmé…" he murmured, worried that the Empire would find her.

"Anakin, come on focus, focus," he insisted, shaking him a little.

Anakin opened his eyes as he tried to fight off the affects. "Come on," Obi-Wan told him, helping him up.

As he helped Anakin down the hall, he felt Anakin's body go limp, making him almost collapse from all the weight. "Great," he muttered. He put Anakin over his shoulder and started running down the hall to get him back to the ship.

When Obi-Wan was able to get to the hanger, he hurried up the ramp where Padmé was waiting. "Anakin!" she gasped hurrying over to them.

"I thought I told you stay hiding?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What happened to him?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"He's been drugged," Obi-Wan relied.

Padmé placed her hands on her husband's face. "Ani, Ani can you hear me?" she asked quietly, gently tapping his face. She saw the wound on his side. "I need to tend to this before it gets worse," she told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded as he hurried over to the cockpit to get them off the Star Destroyer before they were found.

Padmé held onto Anakin as they made a jump into light speed. Once she was able to move around again, she looked around for the medical kit. She removed Anakin's jerkin and tunic before examining the wound on his side. The skin was burnt and the wound itself was pretty deep. She took a facemask, putting it over his nose and mouth to help him breathe and then she took out some bacta. "At least he's too knocked out to feel this," she commented.

After she covered the wound with the bacta bandages, she stroked Anakin's sweat damp hair. "Ani, can you hear me?" she asked softly, kissing his forehead. She continued to check his vitals to make sure the drug wasn't affecting them. Letting out a sigh, she covered him with a blanket to keep him warm before going to the cockpit.

She stood behind Obi-Wan with a sigh. "What were you doing out in the middle of space anyways?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"I was on the same mission as you, I wanted to find my husband," she replied.

"Do you have any idea of what could've happened if Malevolence caught you? You are the Second in Command to the rebellion Padmé," Obi-Wan answered.

"My children woke up screaming saying their father was hurt. I'm not going to pass them off as dreams like you had with Anakin when he was having dreams about Shmi," Padmé told him as she sat down.

Obi-Wan turned in his chair to look at her. "Is it true Anakin asked to at least check on his mother when he was having these dreams, but instead of helping him you only said "Dreams pass in time"?" she asked.

"I thought they were only dreams," he answered.

"Since when do Jedi have only dreams?" she asked.

"Why are you bringing up the past anyways?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am only saying I wasn't going to bypass my children's screams of terror as just dreams that would pass," she answered.

Letting out a sigh, Padmé got up. "Obi-Wan, you're going to be a father soon, so you'll understand why Anakin and I make certain decisions," she replied.

Padmé sighed as she went back into the small medical area. Stroking her husband's hair, she held his hand in hers wit ha sigh. She would continue to worry about her husband until he was awake.

When they returned to Lehon, they moved Anakin over to the small medical station they had built on the planet when Obi-Wan looked at Dacken. "Dacken, send a few of our troops to Naboo and get Sabé and then Tatooine to get the children," he told his friend. Dacken nodded.

"Is he alright?" Dacken asked.

"Should be, but they'll stop at nothing now until they find our families," Obi-Wan replied.

Dacken nodded again before he went to get a few of their clone troops to get their families.

Anakin woke up, his head was thumping hard, feeling as if it were about to explode. His side hurt, but it wasn't as bad as he had been before. "Anakin?" he heard a familiar voice call, but it sounded so far away. Padmé stood beside her husband, stroking his face. "Anakin, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Padmé…" he murmured.

"I'm here," she said softly.

He closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath. "Just rest, you need to regain your strength," she told him softly. She kissed his forehead gently.

"The children…" he whispered.

"They're alright," she assured him.

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Sidara…she's gone…" he said softly. He held up the lightsaber to Padmé. "Maila…have Bail bring Maila," he told her.

"I'll go talk to him," she said softly.

Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes, sleeping taking over him. She kissed his forehead once more before leaving to find Bail.

Walking out of the medical unit, she found Bail standing outside talking to Mon Mothma. "Bail," she called.

"Padmé, welcome back," he greeted.

"Thank you," she answered.

She let out a sigh. "We have a situation," she told him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Padmé let out a sad sigh. "Sidara was killed when she and Anakin were captured," she informed. Bail's eyes widened at the news.

"How?" he asked.

"During the invasion, how it actually happened I don't know. Anakin's still weak from the drugs and torture," she explained.

"It is a shame what happened to Sidara…she was a wonderful Paladin and a great sister to Amara," Bail commented.

"Yes…she was…is there a way you could have Amara brought here? Anakin wants to see her," Padmé informed.

Bail nodded his head slowly. "I'll contact Breha," he told her before leaving. Padmé bit her lower lip before she went back to the medical unit.

As she was sitting next to her husband, she held his hand as he started waking up. "Ani," she said softly as she stood up from the chair. She kissed his forehead softly, holding his hand. She kissed him softly as he became more alert.

"Padmé…" he whispered, resting his hand on her waist.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here," she assured him, stroking his hair.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at his wife. "My love…" he whispered. Padmé leaned forward, kissing his lips tenderly. "The children…" he asked again.

"Obi-Wan had clones get them and bring them home safely," she replied.

Anakin hugged her with a sigh, closing his eyes. Padmé stroked his hair, resting her forehead against his temple. He rested his hand in the middle of her back as he let out a shaky breath. "She was in my arms Padmé, right there…right in front of me…but I couldn't…" he trailed off.

"That wasn't your fault," she answered as she squatted by his bed.

Looking over at her, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered, stroking his face.

"She died saving me," he answered.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "The drug the clone gave me before the fight was taking it's toll. I couldn't save her Padmé, I couldn't save her from dying," he told her.

"Ani, she died saving you. She died nobly and bravely," she answered.

Anakin was silent as he thought of the look on Sidara's face. She showed no fear, no sadness with the fact she was dying. "Ani, it's okay to be sad," she told him softly.

"I know, but I can't let it consume me," he answered.

Shaking her head slowly, she rested her forehead against his as they comforted each other over the loss of a good friend.

Two days later, Anakin was finally released from the medical unit when Bail walked over to him. "Anakin," he called. Standing next to him was Maila or Amara as she was known now. Sighing sadly, Anakin walked over and crouched down on one knee before Amara.

"How are you Amara?" he asked, seeing the extreme sadness in the girl's eyes.

"Sidara's gone?" she asked quietly.

Anakin sighed sadly. "She passed into the Force," he replied. Amara lowered her head sadly, rocking back and forth on her feet. "She loved you, Amara. You were all she thought about, her little sister. She's always with you, protecting you through the Force," he explained. Amara looked at him with sad eyes. "She wanted you to have this," he told her.

Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out Sidara's lightsaber. Amara took the object into her hands, holding it above her head as she ignited the blue blade. Turning the weapon off, she looked up at Bail. "She'll learn how to use it," Bail informed, smiling softly. The six-year-old looked at Anakin before hugging him tight. Hugging her back, he let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"She was brave, and strong," Amara answered.

"She was," he agreed.

Anakin let her go and the girl stood back, looking up at him. "Thank you Master Skywalker," she told him, bowing respectfully. He bowed back to the child.

"I have a feeling you will become a wonderful Paladin like your sister," he informed.

Amara grinned before looking up at her father who smiled down at her. Padmé stood behind Anakin, her hand resting on his shoulder as they walked away. "You alright?" she asked. He rested his hand over hers.

"Yes, I will be as long as you're with me," he answered.

"Always," she assured him.

She kissed the back of his shoulder when the clone ship landed. As soon as the ramp was down, Luke and Leia toddled off. "MAMA! DADDY!" they shouted. Anakin smiled as he lifted his children up into his arms, kissing them both. Luke went from Anakin's arms to Padmé's as both parents embraced their children before Dacken walked over with Rowan in his arms.

"He fell asleep about five minutes ago," he commented.

Padmé took the baby into her free arm and Anakin kissed his infant son's forehead before looking over as Obi-Wan hurried over and embraced Sabé. "This must stop," Anakin said softly. Padmé nodded her head slowly. "The war, the Empire, it has to end," he murmured.

"It will be," she answered softly.

Anakin let out a sigh as he looked in the direction of the Star Forge. "We will be coming for you Sidious," Anakin said with narrow eyes.

On Coruscant, Sidious was standing in front of his window, looking outside. "We shall see," he answered, having heard Anakin's warning.


	15. True Visions

Chapter 15: True Visions

Anakin was fast asleep in his and Padmé's bed. Padmé had her head resting on her husband's chest, her long, curly brown hair splayed over her back and across his stomach. Except, while Padmé was asleep, Anakin's heart rate began to speed up as a disturbing dream entered his mind.

_**Anakin watched helplessly as Owen and Beru were thrown to their knees on the ground. "Where are the Skywalkers?" Malevolence snapped.**_

_**"We don't know!" Owen snapped.**_

_**He held a visibly shaking Beru when all of a sudden a clone trooper walked over with a blow torch gun. "WHERE!" Malevolence shouted as he grabbed Owen by his tunic, ripping him up onto his feet.**_

_**"I don't know! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" Owen snapped.**_

_**Malevolence glared before throwing Owen hard against the ground. "Owen!" Beru exclaimed as she helped him sit up.**_

_**"Torch the place, make them watch it burn but then kill them," Malevolence ordered.**_

_**"NO!" Anakin shouted, but his words went unheard.**_

_**He watched as they torched the Lars farm before they turned the blow torch gun onto the couple.**_

Anakin shot up from bed with a gasp. "OWEN! BERU!" he shouted. Padmé sat up, holding onto her husband's shoulders.

"Ani! Ani what's wrong? What is it?" she asked.

"I have to go to Tatooine," he told her, getting up from bed.

"Tatooine, why, what's going on?" she asked as he went to get dressed.

"Malevolence is going to find out my link to Owen and he's going to kill them," he replied.

Padmé got out of bed as well. "Ani, how do you know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

"My mental shields are still up, I would wake up with a headache instead of having the vision," he replied as he put on his utility belt.

He looked up as Padmé started pulling on her own clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," she replied.

"Padmé no, it's too dangerous," he told her.

"They're my family too Anakin, I'm going to help," she answered.

She grabbed her blaster and lightsaber, attaching them to her own utility belt. "What about the children?" he asked.

"We'll tell Sabé and Obi-Wan," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, they hurried out of the room to talk to Obi-Wan and Sabé before they had to rush to save Owen and Beru.

Banging on the door, Anakin waited impatiently. "Obi-Wan!" he called as he started banging on the door some more when the door finally opened.

"Anakin what is it?" he asked.

"I need to go to Tatooine, Malevolence is going after Owen and Beru," he replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know this for sure, because my mental shields are still up and I would've woken up in pain if they were trying to trick me," Anakin replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Obi-Wan glanced at his sleeping wife. "Get to the nearest ship, I'll be there," he told them.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin started.

"Anakin, you could only see what Malevolence and those certain clones were doing. You don't know if there were more of them there," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly before he and Padmé went to get a ship ready. When Obi-Wan boarded the ship, Anakin got the ship to lift off and they flew off into space.

When they arrived on Tatooine, Anakin landed the ship to see that the Lars farm was already up in flames. "No!" he exclaimed as he ran off the ship with his lightsaber ignited. Obi-Wan and Padmé followed him with their own weapons drawn.

Anakin ran as fast as he could with the help of the Force to race around the corner to see the clone trooper raising his blow torch gun at Owen and Beru. "No!" he hissed as he leaped into the air and kicked the trooper in the back, making him sprawl across the ground. Standing in front of his stepbrother and stepsister-in-law, Anakin had his lightsaber raised, blocking several blaster fires aimed at the three of them. Padmé ran around the corner, firing several shots of her own, killing three clones while Obi-Wan disarmed several more clones, throwing them backwards.

"Well, how nice of you to join us. I get to finally meet General Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is an honor," Malevolence sneered.

Anakin looked at Padmé, gesturing for her to lead Owen and Beru to the ship. Nodding, she hurried over and pulled the two of them away. "Well Malevolence, I have to say the honor is only one-sided," Obi-Wan answered. Malevolence cackled as he ignited his lightsaber, the blood red blade humming to life.

"How proud my Master will be when I tell him I destroyed both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," he commented as they circled each other.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who gestured for him to wait. Obi-wan nodded his head slowly as he raised his lightsaber. "You are talking to two people who have destroyed two of Sidious's apprentices," Obi-Wan commented.

"Three," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Your overconfidence will be your undoing Skywalker," Malevolence told him.

"Just stating facts," Anakin answered before his and Malevolence's lightsabers clashed together.

Obi-Wan aimed at the enemy's head when he ducked under the blade, all three lightsabers clashing together. Raising his hand, Malevolence fired Force Lightning at Anakin. Anakin raised his lightsaber, absorbing the lightning. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber above his head to sever the enemy's arm when he felt his throat constricting. "NO!" Anakin shouted when he saw Obi-Wan fall to his knees, grabbing at his throat. When he tried to dodge the attack when the Force lightning hit him, making him fall back to the ground.

"Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed.

Malevolence grinned as he put his lightsaber back on his belt before using his other hand, making Padmé gasp for air. "Can you save them both Skywalker?" Malevolence laughed. Anakin closed his eyes as he held his own hands up, watching as Obi-Wan and Padmé gasped as the Force grip on their larynxes was released. "Impossible!" the Sith Apprentice hissed.

Anakin looked over as his enemy raised his hand to throw more Force lightning at him. Raising his hands up again, he concentrated as the electric current was absorbed into his hands. He slid across the ground a little as Malevolence increased the voltage. Padmé stared with wide eyes as she watched Anakin and Malevolence fought with the Force. Anakin closed his eyes tight as he struggled to maintain control. "Control, keep in control," he told himself.

Anakin leaped backwards in the air and ignited his lightsaber again. Landing on the ground, he was able to absorb enough energy into his lightsaber before deflecting it right back to Malevolence. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, throwing Anakin his lightsaber. Igniting the other blade, he held them both above his head as he blocked Malevolence's attempted blow to his head.

"You are weak Skywalker," Malevolence told him as he aimed for Anakin's middle, only to have Anakin block the attack.

"Fight me fairly and we'll find out which one of us is weak," Anakin answered as he stopped his opponent's attempt to use the Force.

Anakin blocked a few more of Malevolence's attacks before glancing over at Padmé who had concern in her eyes, but then a smile appeared on her face. Anakin was in a deadlock with Malevolence. The Sith lord was laughing maniacally at the young man before him. "You are weak, your mind is filled with the thoughts of your wife," he laughed.

"At least I have something to fight for," Anakin answered.

Blocking several attacks, he held his hand up, shoving his enemy backwards. Except, he suddenly faltered, his eyes widening his dream. His dream of what would happen when he would attack Malevolence now. "Come on Skywalker, finish me off!" Malevolence told him with a sneer. Anakin glanced over at Padmé again before he grabbed Malevolence by the front of his tunic, throwing him to the ground.

Anakin raised his lightsaber above his head and brought it down, just as Padmé appeared in Malevolence's place, he threw his weapon right where Malevolence really was, the humming blade slicing through his arm. The Sith Apprentice fell to the ground, holding his stub of a arm in howling pain. Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand, pulling her back to her feet. "Your Sith tricks won't work on me Malevolence!" he told his enemy. Malevolence let out a snarl as he looked at them.

"Your love for your family will be your undoing Skywalker! Your undoing!" he snapped.

Grabbing the discarded blow torch from the ground, aiming it at them. Anakin grabbed Padmé, pushing her to the ground. Right as Anakin pulled out his vibroblade and threw it, Obi-Wan grabbed his discarded lightsaber and both blades pierced through the Sith Apprentice. Obi-Wan's blue blade went through Malevolence's back while Anakin's vibroblade went into his neck.

The now dead Sith apprentice fell to the ground dead. Slowly standing up from the ground, Anakin walked over and pulled his blade from the body, wiping the blood from it before replacing it into it's sheath. Turning to Padmé, he placed his hand on the side of her neck. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

Hugging her tight, he closed his eyes as he moved his hand over her back. He looked over at Obi-Wan. "How about you Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"I've been through worse," Obi-Wan answered with a half-grin.

Anakin laughed a little, he let Padmé go before bending down and grabbed a device from Malevolence's cloak, activating it. "What is that?" Padmé asked.

"A distress signal. The clones will come and find their leader dead, Sidious will see that he lost another apprentice," Anakin answered.

"But it won't take long for him to acquire another one," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Come on, we need to leave before his troops show up," he told them as they ran to the ship.

When they arrived back on Lehon, Owen looked around curiously. "This is where you've been hiding?" he asked.

"For the last two and a half years," Anakin replied.

They looked over as Sabé walked over with the twins. "Auntie Boo! Uncle Owen!" the twins exclaimed excitedly as they ran over. Beru smiled as she hugged them both.

"You two have grown so much already," she commented.

Padmé smiled as she hugged and kissed her children before looking at Sabé. "How are you Sabé?" she asked, hugging her with her free arm.

"Tired," Sabé replied laughing a little.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, kissing her cheek softly. "And don't you scare me like that again," she scolded, hitting his chest.

"It won't happen again," he answered, hugging her.

Padmé sighed as she held Rowan in her arms. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you going to be alright Owen?" he asked. Owen rested his hands on Beru's shoulders.

"We will be, thank you Anakin," he replied.

Anakin clasped his shoulder. "We're family, I protect my family," he assured him. Owen nodded as he patted Anakin's shoulder.

"Padmé, do you mind if I help you with preparing a place for Mr. and Mrs. Lars?" Sabé asked.

"That won't be too much for you?" Padmé asked.

"No, I'm tired of being cooped up," Sabé replied, rubbing her stomach.

"I'll help," Beru said smiling.

The three women walked off and Anakin lifted Luke up, having his son sit on his side as he went to show Owen around.

Back on Coruscant, Sidious was sitting in his chair when the commander of his army entered the room. "Report Commander Cody," he told him.

"My Lord, Darth Malevolence has been killed in battle," he replied.

Sidious let out a hiss. "Until I acquire a new apprentice, you are in charge of the Imperial Navy," he ordered.

"Yes my lord," Commander Cody answered.

"Now leave," Sidious ordered.

The clone bowed before leaving the room. "You think are have defeated me, Skywalker, but you are wrong. Very wrong, everything you love and hold dear will be destroyed," he hissed.


	16. Not the Life

Chapter 16: Not the Life

Anakin sighed as he walked around the shipyard with Leia sitting on his hip. The little girl had her head resting on his shoulder as he walked around with Owen. "This isn't much of a place to raise children," Owen commented. Anakin rubbed his daughter's back.

"No, it's not. If I had it my way, Padmé and I would be raising our children on Naboo where they could live healthy, happy lives, not here in a shipyard where we have to stay in hiding," he answered.

Looking down at his daughter, he saw that she was falling asleep to the sound of his voice. Rubbing her back gently, he kissed the top of her head. "This isn't the life I wanted for my family, Owen. Two years ago, when Padmé told me she was pregnant, we were thinking of going to Naboo, raise our children there. We would go to the Lake Country where we got married, it was perfect, serene. We had everything planned out then I messed it up. I might've defeated the demons of my past, but my decisions not only affected me, but my family too," he explained.

Owen was silent as they walked for awhile longer. "I should apologize, Anakin, for how cruel I was, judgmental on your decisions," he informed. Anakin glanced at him. "And I am sorry for thinking what you did were selfish reasons," Owen told him.

"You have been forgiven, Owen. I have learned to let all my anger and insecurity goes, because it only destroys," he explained.

The older man nodded his head slowly before looking at Leia to see her fast asleep with her head on Anakin's shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. "I have never seen her so content," he commented.

"I usually can stop Leia's tantrums before they start, I know her tantrums were getting bad while I was gone," Anakin answered.

"She does know how to throw a fit," he commented.

Anakin chuckled lightly, knowing all too well his daughter's tantrums probably drove everyone crazy. Leia snuggled up closer to Anakin's chest, making him smile a little. "Luke is calmer of the two I noticed," Owen commented.

"Padmé and I have it if figured out that Luke looks like me, but he has his mother's personality. Leia shares the looks of her mother and her grandmother, but she has my temper," Anakin answered.

He gently rocked back and forth while holding his daughter close. "The fact she has my horrible temper scares me,' he added.

"What do you plan on doing about it if you train her?" Owen asked.

"I just have to train her to control that temper of hers, the last thing I want is Sidious knowing she has my temper. He could use that against her like he had with me," he replied.

Anakin let out a sigh as he held his daughter close.

Back in Anakin and Padmé's quarters, Padmé was sitting in a chair with a sleeping Luke in her arms while noticing that something was upsetting her friend. "Sabé, what is it?" she asked. Sabé sighed as she rubbed her growing bulge.

"I'm just a little worried," she replied.

"What about?" Padmé asked as she stood up to put Luke down in his little bed.

"I'm worried about the Emperor knowing about the baby once he or she is born. I can't stand the thought of something happening to my child, look how hard he's looking for Luke, Leia, and Rowan," Sabé answered.

Turning around, Padmé walked over and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Obi-Wan will make sure nothing happens to the baby," she assured her.

"It doesn't stop my worry," Sabé answered.

"No, I know, I worry everyday too," her friend answered as she looked over at Rowan to see him sleeping peacefully, "I know exactly how you feel."

Sabé sighed as she looked at her stomach. "I guess constantly worrying about your husband's wellbeing as well as your Force sensitive child is what happens when you marry a Jedi," she commented.

"Well, Anakin told me that Sidious wouldn't be able to sense your baby's birth because this planet is coated in the Dark Side," Padmé answered.

Sabé continued to move her hand along her stomach. "I just worry," she said softly. Padmé hugged her gently.

"I know, me too," she answered.

Padmé let her friend go with a small smile. "Maybe you should go talk to Obi-Wan, you know him he'll help you feel better like he has before," she commented. Sabé gave her a small smile.

"He has," she agreed.

Padmé smiled as Sabé left to go find her husband.

Anakin walked over to the Star Forge construction after having Beru take Leia back to Padmé. Walking around, he found Obi-Wan working in one section. "Obi-Wan," he called, making him look up.

"Hello Anakin, I see you're calmer today," Obi-Wan commented before going back to work.

"I see that you're on edge," Anakin answered.

"I'm just trying to get this done," Obi-Wan commented.

"I'm not meaning just today," Anakin answered.

The older man glanced at his former apprentice before taking off the goggles he was wearing. "What do you mean?" he asked. Anakin raised his eyebrow at him.

"How about the fact you're spending a lot of your time on the Star Forge and your wife is at home trying to figure out what to have put in the nursery," Anakin replied, leaning against the wall.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "You are becoming more observing," he commented, "what happened to the reckless Padawan that I swore would be the death of me?"

"Grew up and became a father," Anakin replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan put his tools down with a sigh. "How are you able to handle about being a father as well as being the leader of the rebellion?" he asked.

"Wait are you asking me for advice?" Anakin asked.

"I might be if you don't make a big deal out of it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin stared at his friend for a minute. "Keep in mind, Obi-Wan, when I first became a dad I was still a Sith apprentice that was slowly becoming a Paladin apprentice, so there was a lot of conflict going on," he pointed out. He suddenly let out a chuckle. "Didn't help matters when you were trying to kill me and take my wife and my children, because you thought I would hurt them," he added.

"And for that I apologize," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin let out a sigh. "It's kind of amusing, here we are two of the greatest fighters in the galaxy and when it comes to being fathers, that's a whole different story," he commented. Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head slowly before standing up. "Obi-Wan, I know what you're worried about. That Sidious will find out and will try to take the baby away? Something might happen to Sabé? Those were all the thoughts that have constantly gone through my head," Anakin explained.

"What do you do about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I remember that Sidious doesn't know where we're hiding. That this place is masked in the Dark Side of the Force so my children are easily hidden as will your child when it's born," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "I am hoping that I would be a good father," he commented.

"You did well with me, Obi-Wan. I was stubborn and everything, but you were the closest thing I had to a father. This child is going to be lucky," Anakin answered.

The older man patted his shoulder lightly. "Thank you Anakin," he told him. Anakin nodded his head slowly with a small grin.

"Now, I sense your wife coming. I'm going to head back to my quarters and you talk to your wife," he suggested.

"Not bad of an idea," Obi-wan answered chuckling.

Anakin smiled before leaving the Star Forge, walking by Sabé. "Is Ben in there?" she asked.

"Yes and he's waiting to speak with you," he replied.

Sabé smiled before walking in to find her husband.

Anakin walked over to his usual work station to find Owen already working. "I see my tools aren't useless," he quipped. Owen glanced at him.

"Well since I have no farm to take care of anymore, might as well help with the construction with this Star Forge Padmé was telling Beru and me about," he replied.

Anakin grabbed one of the tools from the bag before pulling on his goggles. Pulling off his Paladin robe, he tossed it to the ground before he started working on the section he had started the day before. Having finished the actual wall part, Anakin let out a sigh as he tried to see if he could get any wiring working in this section that was almost completed. "How long have you been working on this?" Owen asked.

"Two months now," Anakin replied.

Anakin started fusing them together when he got a spark. "Yea, this shouldn't be hard, what the Force was I thinking?" he muttered.

"I thought you could fix anything?" Owen quipped.

"I can, even though even I can't build a whole Star Forge on my own without trial and error. These schematics are complicated," he replied.

Anakin let out a sigh as he continued with his work.

Padmé had put the children to bed when Anakin walked in completely filthy from work. "Wow…don't you look handsome," she quipped. Chuckling, he kissed her gently without touching her. "How was construction today?" she asked.

"The usual, at least we're working on the wiring for the first level that's completed," he replied.

"Oh Ani that's wonderful!" she gasped.

Anakin smiled as he went into the fresher to clean up.

Walking out, Anakin found his wife sitting in front of the mirror brushing her long, brown curls. Strolling over to her, he rested his hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck gently. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear. Padmé rested her hands over his.

"I missed you too, it was torture during all those times we were apart," she answered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her jaw and neck gently. "I won't be leaving you again, for a long time," he whispered. He kissed the back of her head while hugging her closer. Padmé moved her fingers over his wrists as she closed her eyes.

"Anakin…" she said with a sigh.

Standing up from her chair, she turned around as Anakin wrapped is arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She reached up, resting her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back before moving her back to their bed.

The next morning, Anakin was back working on the Star Forge. "How is your section going?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped his friend.

"Alright, at least I got the wires fused the right way now," he replied as he put his fog goggles on.

Obi-Wan started working on the section beside him, fusing the wires he had together. "No not that one!" Anakin exclaimed grabbing the wire from his hand.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If you put those together you'll turn this whole place into a bomb," Anakin answered.

He showed Obi-Wan the right way to fuse the wires before going back to work. "This just shows how much I don't do mechanical work," he quipped. Anakin chuckled lightly as he continued with his work.

"How's Sabé this morning?" he asked.

"She's doing alright, before I left she asked me to talk to you about an idea we had," Obi-Wan replied.  
"And what would that be?" Anakin asked curiously.

Obi-Wan put his own fog goggles on as he started fusing the correct wires together. "She and I were thinking that maybe we should pick one of the other islands here and start a community," he replied.

"A community?" Anakin asked stalling a little in his work.

"Yes, a shipyard isn't a place to raise children, you know this as well as I do," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "I think something could be done about that," he agreed, nodding his head slowly in agreement. Mulling over the suggestion, Anakin turned back to his work. "I'll talk about it with Padmé," he told his friend.

"Sounds like a plan," Obi-Wan answered as they continued with their work.

When night fell, Anakin had returned home, after washing up he walked out of the fresher to find Padmé rocking a fussy Rowan. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's a bit feverish," she replied with a sigh.

Anakin rested his hand on the baby's forehead, feeling a temperature. "Here, let me see him," he told her as he took Rowan into his arms. Sitting down, he gently rubbed his son's stomach, seeing his son's brown eyes well up with tears. "That's what's wrong huh?" he asked gently. He let out a sigh as he continued to gently rub the baby's stomach, to try to sooth him.

After a few minutes of rubbing his stomach, Anakin saw the familiar look in his son's eyes, making him sit up just as he spit up. "Just as I thought," he commented with a sigh. He looked at Padmé. "Must've been something he ate," he commented.

"Well food rations aren't really good for a child," she answered with a sigh.

"I know, I know," he answered with a sigh.

Touching the baby's forehead again, he nodded his head slowly. "His head isn't feeling as warm anymore," he told her. He cleaned up his son's face before putting him down on his changing table to change him out of his messy clothes now. "I feel like I'm being a horrible husband father," he told Padmé.

"Anakin…" she said with a sigh.

"No it's true," he answered.

Padmé walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Anakin, you're a great husband and a great father, don't sell yourself short," she told him. She kissed the back of his shoulder before looking down to see Rowan staring at his father with sad eyes. "Ani, our kids know when you're distressed," she said softly. Looking down at Rowan, he saw the tears well up in his son's eyes, making him sigh.

Lifting Rowan up, he rubbed his son's back rocking him back and forth gently. "Maybe we can make things better for them," he told her.

"How?" she asked.

He looked over at his wife. "Obi-Wan suggested we build a community on one of the islands here," he replied.

"A community?" she asked.

"Yes, a place where our children could grow and thrive. We could build better homes than these ships with their makeshift rooms. This isn't a home," he replied.

Padmé looked around the ship they had converted into their home. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"First, we build our homes there, maybe we could get farming out there or something. I'm sure Owen would like to be able to get back to something he is familiar with," he replied.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his waist again. "I think that is a wonderful idea Ani, truly wonderful," she answered. Kissing the top of her head, Anakin smiled as he held his wife and infant son close.


	17. More Time

Chapter 17: More Time

Anakin sighed as he was trying to finish the section when he punched the wall. "Force this is taking forever!" he muttered.

"Maybe we should find more engineers?" Owen suggested.

"Where are we going to find another engineer? It is hard to find people who aren't loyal to the empire?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Luke called as he ran over with one of Anakin's tool in his hand.

Chuckling softly, Anakin lifted Luke up, having his son sit on his hip. Anakin chuckled softly as he watched Luke try to help him. "Going to become a master mechanic like your dad huh?" he asked smiling.

"I hewp," Luke answered as he reached for the wall, making Anakin laugh a little more.

"Not quite yet, son," he told Luke, kissing the side of his head before setting him down.

Anakin looked over at Chewie who was working on his section. "How's it going over there Chewie?" he asked. The wookie let out a series of growls as his answer. "I know it's not easy, but you're doing fine," he answered. Chewie shook his head before going back to work. "Maybe we should go see which other creature allies could help us," he commented, looking over at Obi-Wan.

"I agree," Obi-Wan agreed.

Setting Luke down, Anakin watched as his son went back to the little pieces of scrap metal he gave him to "repair". Shaking his head slowly with a half-grin, Anakin walked over to Chewie. "Chewie, do you know of anyone who could help us?" he asked.

"_A few_," he answered.

"Who?" he asked.

The wookie motioned for him to follow and the two of them left the construction site and over to the Flagship.

Back in their quarters, Padmé was walking around with Leia practically attached to her left while Rowan was on her right, his little head resting on her shoulder. "Mama, I hungy," Leia told her mother.

"Aunt Beru is fixing dinner for us tonight sweetie," Padmé answered.

"Aunt Boo!" the toddler said beaming, making her mother laugh.

Setting Rowan down in his playpen, she grabbed her forgotten datapad from the counter and sat down to read over to the report Mon Mothma had sent her about gaining more allies. She looked up when the ramp lowered and Anakin walked in. "Hey," he greeted smiling.

"Hi," she answered, smiling back.

Walking over, he kissed his wife tenderly, his hand resting on the side of her neck. Kissing him back, resting her hand on his forearm. "Mama!" Luke called excitedly as he ran up the ramp. Once Anakin moved out of the way, the toddler dove into his mother's lap. Padmé smiled as she kissed her son's forehead, stroking his blond hair.

"My handsome son," she cooed, kissing his forehead gently.

Luke started playing with the japor snippet around her neck. Leia attached herself to Anakin's leg, making him smile as he lifted his daughter up. "Was I interrupting anything?" he asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I was just looking at Mon Mothma's report about the allies," she replied.

"Anything new?" he asked as he sat down on the makeshift sofa that was there.

Padmé shrugged as she looked at the datapad again. "The hard part is getting them to actually join the alliance," she replied.

"People are going to be terrified at the idea of going against the Empire," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

Luke continued to play with her necklace as his eyes began to droop. Anakin kissed his daughter's forehead again, smiling as she too started falling asleep. "At this rate, the Star Forge will take a lifetime to build," he told his wife. Padmé sighed as she stroked Luke's cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't know what to do, Padmé," he murmured.

Sitting in her chair, deep in thought, Padmé began mulling over all the possibilities of getting help. "Chewie has given me names of a few allies that could help us, but that can only go so far," he told her as he put Leia down and covered her up with the duvet on the back of the "sofa".

"Maybe we should contact an old colleague of mine," she replied as she stood up, placing Luke beside his sister.

"Who?" he asked.

"Senator Bil Iblis," she replied.

She turned to look at her husband, staring up at him. "If I can get a transmission to him, I might be able to get him to help us," she told him.

"Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"He was one of my trusted colleagues for a long time," she replied.

She rested her hand on his arm. "I'll contact Corellia later today to see if we can form an alliance," she informed. Anakin nodded his head slowly, letting out a sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, diverting his eyes from hers.

"Talk to me," she told him softly.

Letting out another sigh, he rested his forehead against hers. "I just never imagined this is where we would be after the Clone Wars, hiding from the Empire, from Sidious," he commented. Nodding her head slowly, she sighed as he hugged her close, tucking her head under his chin. Resting her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes as she relaxed against her husband.

"I know, this is far from what I imagined," she answered softly.

Moving his hand over her back, he let the feeling of his wife's love and comfort surround his senses. Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I promise, we'll defeat the Empire and we'll go home to Naboo, where we belong," he said softly.

"I believe you," she answered softly.

Kissing the top of her head, he just continued to hold her as they let the silence of their home comfort them.

Evening fell and Padmé entered the Flagship in one of her Senatorial gowns. "Commander, contact Senator Bal Iblis of Corellia," she instructed.

"Yes milady," the commander answered as he did as he was instructed.

With his hood over his head, Anakin stood behind his wife as he watched as she easily fell back into her senator stance as the hologram of Garm Bal Iblis appeared before her. "Senator Amidala, I am surprised to hear from you. There had been rumors that you had been killed," he commented.

"As you can see that the rumors have no merit," she replied.

"Like most rumors," he agreed.

Padmé smiled softly as she clasped her hands in front of her. "But are the rumors that you are now the leader of the Rebel Alliance?" he asked. She was silent for a minute before glancing at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"I am Second in Command of the Rebellion," she replied simply.

"What can I do for you Senator Amidala?" he asked.

"Senator Bil Iblis, on behalf of the leader of the Rebel Alliance, I had been asked to speak with you on the subject of forming our own alliance," she replied.

The Senator of Corellia stared at her quizzically. "Our own alliance for what motive?" he questioned curiously.

"We have a plan of bringing down the Empire and Emperor Palpatine's rule, our own problem is that we don't have enough engineers and not enough supplies to bring the plan to action. The way everything is running with the lack of supplies and engineers has made our plan immobile," she explained.

Bal Iblis rubbed his chin as he was listening to her. "As an ally and a former colleague, I am asking for your help," she informed. The silence in the room was almost deafening as they waited patiently for his answer. "If you choose to help us, we can offer you protection against the Emperor," she informed.

"You have ways of protecting Corellia?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, we have our own army of clones that we can provide enough to you to easily make it look even more convincing to the Emperor that you are his side. He is unable to see which clones are on his side and which clones are on ours," she explained.

Bal Iblis mulled over what his friend was offering before standing up straighter. "As the Senator of Corellia, I thank you for your offer of protection. In return, I shall send as much supplies and engineers you would need in order for your plan to become successful in defeating the Empire," he explained.

Feeling relief wash over her, Padmé smiled softly. "Thank you Senator," she told him.

"I will need your coordinates," he informed.

"I will send one of my advisors with the coordinates. So our position is kept a secret, it is unsafe to send our coordinates through computer," she explained.

"Of course, we will be expecting your advisor," Bal Iblis answered before they cut transmission.

Anakin stood beside his wife, resting his hand on her shoulder after removing his hood. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled softly as she rested her hand over his. "Obi-Wan and I will go," he told her.

"That's too dangerous," she answered.

"That's why we go in one of the clone star fighters we stole, wearing the clone uniforms we stole back on Dantooine," he replied.

Turning around, she let out a sigh. "I really hate that you insist on doing this yourself," she insisted.

"It's the only way to get the point across," he said softly.

Nodding her head slowly, he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on the back of his neck.

Padmé was standing outside when Anakin walked out wearing the uniform they had stolen. "Wow…that's a completely different look," she commented, raising her eyebrow.

"Quite uncomfortable too," he answered.

Laughing, she rested her hands on his arms. "Just be careful, please," she said softly.

"I promise," he answered.

Kissing her gently, he rested his forehead against hers. Padmé wrapped her arms around his back, closing her eyes as she just hugged him close. "I'll be back soon," he assured her. Pulling away, he pulled on the helmet. "Can I pass off as a clone?" he quipped.

"Quite well," she replied laughing a little.

Obi-Wan walked over in his own suit. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," Anakin replied.

Giving his wife's hand a squeeze, he smiled behind the helmet before walking over to the ship they had stolen. Letting out a sigh, Padmé stood beside Sabé as they watched as their husbands' ship lifted up off the ground and flew off into space. "I just hope they come back in one piece," Sabé said softly, resting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm sure they will be," Padmé answered with a small smile.

"Mama! Hungy!" Luke called.

"And sadly motherhood never waits," she commented.

Sabé laughed as they walked in to take care of the twins.

When they arrived at Corellia, Anakin let out a deep breath. "Just relax," Obi-Wan told him.

"I know," Anakin answered as they exited the ship.

Bal Iblis walked over to the two disguised Paladin and Jedi. "Welcome, I am Senator Garm Bal Iblis," he informed.

"We are Senator Amidala's advisors," Anakin answered.

"Of course, we have been waiting anxiously for your arrival," Bal Iblis informed.

Reaching into the small pack on his utility belt, Anakin removed a small chip. "Here are the coordinates to the secret hideout. The leader of the Rebellion has asked us to tell you that once you have looked over the coordinates and made sure that they are in safe keeping, to destroy the disk that the coordinates are on," Anakin explained.

"Of course, we wouldn't want the Emperor to find this," the senator answered as he took the disk from Anakin.

"We have a small fleet of other clones here that will escort your engineers and supply holders to the hideout," Obi-Wan informed.

"Good, good, everything seems to be in order. We will get to work at once, please, come in and make yourselves comfortable," Bal Iblis told them as they went inside.

Anakin scanned the area as he followed the senator inside.


	18. The role of a Senator and Wife

Chapter 18: The role of a Senator and Wife

Padmé walked onto the Flagship after having put the children down for their naps and Beru had arrived to watch over them. She walked onto the ship dressed in a pale blue gown that had a flowing empire waist and a dark purple belt was around her waist that had the Nabooan symbol on the front. Half of her hair was tied in a bun that sat in the middle of the back of her head and the rest of her hair hung over her shoulders in brown ringlets. She had on her headpiece that had the same symbol sit above her brow.

Standing at the conference table, she looked at all the ally leaders. "Status report on the alliance?" she asked as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Everything is almost the same besides that you had started an alliance with Corellia," Mon Mothma answered.

"What about the battlefields out there? Is there any news on the war front?" she asked.

"As Admiral Skywalker had ordered, we had stopped our clones from anymore advancements until the Star Forge is completed," Bail replied.

Nodding her head slowly. "So as of now, everything is what the Empire would call "peace" until Admiral Skywalker returns with the supplies that we need," she commented.

"Yes," Bail answered.

Padmé was looking at the strategy board in front of her. "Why is the outer rim here circled?" she asked curiously.

"From what my spies have been telling me Senator is that the Emperor has become very fixated here," Ackbar informed as he stood up from his chair as he pointed to the circle area.

"Do your spies know why?" she asked.

"No," Ackbar replied.

Padmé stared at the map curiously before activating the larger hologram map of the galaxy. "What do we know about the Death Star?" she asked.

"From what I have found out milady is that nothing has happened with activating the weapons," Piett replied as he stood up while Ackbar sat back down.

"Do we know what these weapons will do?" she asked.

"The Emperor has informed us that the Death Star is a battle station that'll have enough power to destroy a planet," Piett replied.

Padmé felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Do we know when it'll be operational?" she asked.

"Not for awhile milady," Piett replied.

Letting out a shaky breath, she knew that Sidious's first order of business with the Death Star would be use it to try to get her and Anakin out of hiding and that would mean destroy Naboo. "It's not for a few years, but I don't like this at all," she told Piett. She looked over at her husband's closest friend from the Empire. "Piett, I need you to go to Naboo and retrieve my parents, my sister, her husband, and their children," she informed.

"Senator Skywalker, I should object to the idea of bringing more people to Lehon, the Emperor might become suspicious," Mon Mothma informed.

Ignoring Mon Monthma, she looked at Piett and Typho. "Tell them anything that would make them come. Since everyone believes I am dead, I just need you to come up with anything and everything you could think of to make them leave Naboo," she instructed. Piett rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Padmé, don't worry. It'll be alright, Captain Typho and I will bring them here safely," he assured her.

Nodding her head with a small smile, she watched as the two of them left. "The Emperor knows I am alive, he will do anything necessary to hurt me to make Anakin and me to come out from hiding," she told her allies.

"Why would he attack your family when others on Naboo believe Vader had killed you on Mustafar?" Ackbar asked.

"To show that Anakin had lied, the moment everyone finds out that the leader of the Rebellion was once Vader, don't you see the effect this could have? The public will want Vader brought to justice, even though he had denounced the Dark Side, do you believe people will believe that? Sidious will want to execute both Anakin and myself as traitors to both the senate and the empire," she explained.

Padmé let out a sigh. "I am just taking precautions for my family as any of you would your families were put in any sort of danger," she added.

"Senator Skywalker, Admiral Skywalker is sending a transmission," a clone informed.

"Send it through," she answered.

"At once," the clone told her.

Padmé looked back as the map was then replaced with Anakin's hologram. He was now out of his clone disguise, dressed in his Paladin robes again with his hood over his head. "I have made contact with Senator Bel Iblis, I have given him our coordinates and everything is going as plan," he informed.

"Very well Admiral, any idea when we should expect the engineers and supplies?" she asked.

"In a week at least. The Corellians need time to go through their lists of engineers, since we have offered them as much protection as we can, they have offered to give us their best," Anakin informed.

"Understood Admiral," she answered.

"Until now, Senator, I suggest that our troops to remain where they are. No further attacks on the Empire, I want to be sure that Sidious is left completely in the dark on what the rebellion is planning," he informed.

"Don't you think the Emperor will become suspicious since we have stopped all sort of attack on the empire?" Bail asked as he stood up.

"No, the troops have made it look like Sidious has won in the first phase of his plan," Anakin replied.

Padmé smiled as she kept her hands clasped in front of her. "I will send another transmission when the engineers and supplies are ready to be transported," he informed.

"Understood," Padmé answered.

"Skywalker out," Anakin told them before cutting transmission.

Looking at their allies, she nodded her head slowly. "We all know the plans for now, when Admiral Skywalker sends his next transmission we will meet again. As of now, meeting adjourned," she informed.

Walking into her makeshift home, she saw Beru sitting in the living room area with Rowan in her arms. "How long ago did he wake up?" she asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Beru replied as she took the bottle from his mouth.

Padmé smiled as she lifted her son up into her arms. Rowan reached out to grab his mother's curls. "No Rowan," she told him pulling her head back. Rowan once again tried reaching for her long hair. "Rowan, stop," she told him. Giving up on trying to grab her hair, he instead grabbed at the japor snippet.

"Did you hear from Anakin?" Beru asked.

"Yes, he's started the alliance," Padmé replied as she sat down.

"I never realized how difficult it truly is out here," Beru commented.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to build this Star Forge and we can defeat the Empire. That way my children can live their lives as happy, safe children," she answered.

Rowan let out a noise as if he were listening. "Yeah that's right," Padmé cooed at him. Padmé let out a sigh as she gently bounced Rowan on her knee.

"So…Anakin was truly Vader?" Beru asked.

She looked over at her stepsister-in-law, letting out a heavy breath. "Yes…yes he was," she said softly.

"How can you trust him after he was part of the downfall of the senate and peace in the galaxy?" Beru asked.

Padmé looked at Beru again. "Beru, Anakin was a pawn. Sidious was only using him to do all his dirty work. Anakin was a prisoner, another slave," she answered.

"What about the Jedi?" Beru asked.

Looking at Rowan, she kissed the top of her son's head. "The Jedi numbers were already lowering. Parents with Force sensitive children were unwilling to part with them. The number of Jedi Masters and Knights were extremely small by the time the war started. When the war ended, imagine how small it was? The Jedi stood no chance at defeating the Empire alone once Sidious had everyone and everything turn against them," she explained. Padmé closed her eyes as she rested her cheek against the top of her son's head as she thought of how conflicted Anakin was during that time. "It was a lot of bad decisions during that time, Beru. Anakin made so many bad decisions he wishes he could go back and change them," she added.

"So, that's why he's now a Paladin?" Beru asked.

"The Paladins truly work with Anakin. He might only be an apprentice, but they work with him. They teach him how to work all his feelings instead of telling him to just push aside any sort of feeling that forms" Padmé replied.

She smiled softly when she saw that Rowan was asleep again. "Anakin was unlike any other Jedi there. He grew up knowing love and attachment, only to be told he is no longer able to love and feel attachment. He had dreams of his mother's death only to be told that they were only dreams that would pass. There was a lot of pain and resentment Anakin has felt toward the Jedi, feeling like he couldn't trust any of them. He couldn't even talk to Obi-Wan about his dreams about me because he was scared he would turn him over to the council," she explained.

Beru sat back in her chair as she listened to the woman in front of her. "I am glad Anakin is part of the Paladins. He is more relaxed and he is able to think more clearly than before," she added.

"But you never answered my question, how could you trust him after he was Vader?" Beru asked.

"I trust Anakin, because he became Vader thinking it would save me from death. He just proved to me he would go to Sith Hell and back for me," Padmé replied.

"Mama," a slightly tired voice called.

Looking over, she saw that Luke and Leia were up from their naps. "Hey you two," she said smiling as she placed Rowan back into his bassinet. The twins walked over, hugging their mother tightly. "See? Mama said she would be here when you woke up," she commented as she lifted them both up. Beru smiled when she fully understood what Padmé had meant. Just knowing that Anakin was doing everything in his power to keep her safe.

Back on Corellia, Anakin was resting in his bed. He never usually slept while he was away from Padmé and the children. As he just relaxed into a meditative state, he felt his heart stop when a vision invaded his senses.

_**He saw a young couple standing there with their eyes wide in horror. "Give us the child!" a voice hissed.**_

_**"You can't have her!" the man answered as he stood in front of his wife who was holding a bundle in her arms.**_

_**Anakin watched in horror as a red lightsaber was ignited and the man let out scream of agony as the red blade pierced through him. "NO!" the woman screamed, making the child in her arms begin to wail. The woman let out a scream as two clones grabbed her while the figure stole the baby from her arms. "NO!" she screamed again right before the same red blade pierced through her chest.**_

_**The scene switched to Sidious now holding the wriggling, wailing child. "You will be a great warrior, even more powerful than the Skywalkers," Sidious sneered.**_

Anakin snapped out of his meditative state with a gasp. Getting up from his bed, he pulled on his tunic and jerkin before grabbing his robe, pulling it back on as well as his hood. Fastening his utility belt around his waist, he hurried down the hall just as Obi-Wan came out of his room. "You sensed it too?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then we must leave Corellia immediately," Anakin told him.

"We don't even know where this is happening," Obi-Wan answered as they started running down the hall.

"My senses are pinpointing a planet in the outer rim," he replied.

Hurrying over to the landing platform where their ship still sat, they both jumped inside. Once the top was closed, Anakin lifted the ship off the ground and flew into space. Once they were out of the atmosphere, he hit the controls, sending the star fighter into light speed.

In the middle of the night, Padmé woke up to the sound of her comlink going off. "Anakin, what's wrong?" she asked, waking up immediately.

"Mine and Obi-Wan's return to Lehon is going to be a little delayed," he informed.

"Why, what's happening?" she asked, sitting up more.

"Obi-Wan and I are heading to a planet in the outer rim to save a child from Sidious," he replied.

She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "What would Sidious want with a child?" she asked.

"A Force sensitive child, Padmé. He's hitting lower and wants to take this child and raise it to be evil," Anakin replied.

"How do you know he hasn't sent anyone out there already?" she asked.

Anakin was silent on his end for a minute. "We don't know," he replied.

"What about Sabé?" Padmé asked.

"Obi-Wan doesn't want to worry her anymore than he has. She's eight months pregnant, he's trying to keep her as calm as possible," Anakin replied.

Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes before speaking. "Please be careful Ani," she said softly.

"I will, I promise," he answered.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he answered before they cut connection.

Suddenly realizing she wasn't alone in the room, Padmé looked up to see Sabé standing in the doorway. "No, no, no, he said this was a calm mission why is he now on a dangerous one?" Sabé exclaimed. Getting up, Padmé hurried over to her friend.

"He'll be alright, Sabé, he's fine. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan will come back safely," she assured her.

Sabé shook her head slowly when she let out a gasp, holding her stomach. "Sabé, Sabé, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It hurts," Sabé answered as the pain only intensified.

"Oh Force! BERU!" Padmé shouted.


	19. Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 19: Unexpected Rescue

Anakin had taken them out of light speed as their star fighter hovered over Mygeeto. "Down there," he informed.

"Then let's get going," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin flew the ship down to the surface of Mygeeto.

When the ship landed, they heard screaming coming from inside the house there. Pulling out his lightsaber, Anakin ran inside with Obi-Wan right behind him. "Give me the child!" they heard the person snap just as the clone troopers grabbed the woman's arms.

"NO!" she screamed.

Jumping through the air, Anakin landed in front of the woman and severed the clones' arms. "Hand over the child," Obi-Wan ordered as he raised his own lightsaber.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi, I thought you were dead already," the cloaked figure said with a sneer.

Anakin helped the woman sit down when he could feel her begin to panic. "My baby, please, my baby girl," she begged with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get her, trust me," he told her from under his hood.

Making his way over to Obi-Wan, raising his lightsaber. "Ah, so I see you have brought your old apprentice," the figure commented. Lifting his hand, he ripped the cloak off Anakin's shoulders. "Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear returns," the figure commented cackling.

"Funny, you know our names, but we don't know yours," Anakin commented as he and Obi-Wan circled the figure.

"I am Darth Sadist, I am Sidious's newest apprentice," he answered.

"Sidious didn't waste time to replace Malevolence," Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan glanced at him with a half-grin. "We'll do this together this time," he commented.

"As long as I'm not carrying your unconscious body around again," Anakin answered with a half-grin.

"Enough!" Sadist snapped.

Just as Sadist went to slash his lightsaber through his middle, Anakin jumped in the air and grabbed the wailing child as he did so, landing behind Sadist, activating his lightsaber, and blocked another attack. "You're new at this," Anakin commented just as Obi-Wan's lightsaber went through Sadist's back. The infant was still wailing at the top of her lungs when Anakin walked over to the woman. "Here," he told her gently, placing the child back into her arms. The woman let out a sob as she cradled her daughter close. Looking at Anakin, she stood up and wrapped her free arm tightly around his neck.

"Thank you," she told him.

Letting her go, Anakin stepped back. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Helena, this is my daughter Mara," she replied.

"We better get going, they'll be sending reinforcements soon," Obi-Wan informed.

"My husband…" Helena trailed off tearfully as Anakin bent down and checked his pulse, shaking his head slowly.

"We're taking him back to Lehon with us, he deserves a burial, not to be left behind with them," Anakin told Obi-Wan, gesturing to the dead bodies littering the ground.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly while Anakin lifted the man's dead body over his shoulder and they went onto the ship Sadist arrived on and they went back to Lehon.

While on the ship, Anakin sat down to pilot when Helena sat down with a now sleeping Mara. "I want to thank you again for saving my baby girl," she told him.

"You are welcome, I am a father myself so I can truly feel your fear of losing her," Anakin answered.

She smiled a little. "How old are your children?" she asked as she held her daughter closer. Anakin sat back in his seat.

"Luke and Leia are two, Rowan's seven months," he replied.

"I didn't think Jedi were allowed to marry," she commented.

"They're not," he replied, "I'm not a Jedi anymore, I'm a Paladin."

She nodded her head slowly. "I am sorry about your husband," he told her. Helena sniffled softly while hugging Mara closer.

"He was a good man," she answered, holding her daughter's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

"I'm sure he was," he told her gently.

Standing up, he rested his hand on her shoulder before looking over to see Obi-Wan talking quietly into the comlink, a distressed look on his face. "You should rest, we'll be there in a few hours," he told Helena. Nodding, she made her way over to the empty cot and lied down with her daughter in her arms.

Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Sabé," Obi-Wan replied.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She overheard you talking to Padmé about the mission. She's been under a lot of stress and just hearing that we changed our missions to something more dangerous than she thought, she went into labor," he replied.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied, moving his hand down his face.

"We'll get back as soon as possible," he assured his friend.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly, closing his eyes.

When they arrived at Lehon, Obi-Wan hurried off the ship where Padmé was waiting. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"The doctor is trying to stabilize the contractions," Padmé replied, "she's calling for you."

Obi-Wan hurried into the medical unit when Anakin walked down the ramp with Helena. "Who is this?" Padmé asked, giving the woman a kind smile. Helena's eyes were wide as she looked at Anakin's wife.

"Padmé, this is Helena Jade and her daughter, Mara. Sidious was trying to take Mara," he informed.

Padmé walked over to Helena, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe here," she assured the young woman.

"Thank you Senator, oh I've heard so much about you! I heard you had been killed on Mustafar," Helena commented with wide eyes.

"A lie to protect myself from the Emperor," Padmé replied.

Padmé peeked inside the blanket at a sleeping Mara. "Come, we'll prepare your quarters," she informed.

"That is very kind of you, but before I settle in, I would like to…bury my husband…" Helena said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, of course," Padmé answered, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Helena whispered softly.

Helena went back on the ship to prepare her husband's body for burial. "Oh Anakin…" Padmé trailed off with wide, sad eyes. Anakin rested his hands on her shoulders. "The poor girl," she said softly. Anakin kissed the back of her head before they went on the ship to help the woman prepare her husband's body for the burial.

As they moved coffin to the burial grounds, Anakin had buried the body while Helena kneeled down on the ground with tears falling down her face. Padmé walked over and kneeled on Helena's right while Anakin kneeled on her left, both comforting this woman they hardly knew. Helena was still in complete disbelief. She had heard of the Nabooan Senator's kindness, she just never thought she would experience such kindness from her and from the legendary Hero with No Fear.

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked at her daughter, who was fast asleep. "You can come to us anytime," he assured her. Helena nodded her head slowly, holding her daughter's hand before Padmé took her to her quarters so she could rest.

Anakin left the burial grounds and into the medical unit. Walking through the halls, he found his former Master walking out with a bundle in his arms. "Obi-Wan?" he called. Obi-Wan looked up and Anakin could see the relief in his eyes.

"I have a daughter," Obi-Wan told him smiling.

Anakin looked at the infant in his arms with a small smile. "How's Sabé?" he asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's alright. I'm surprised the baby's fine with being born a month early," Obi-Wan commented.

"Really? She's completely fine?" Padmé asked as she walked up.  
"She's perfectly fine," Obi-Wan replied smiling.

Padmé looked at the newborn with a smile. "She's seven pounds and two ounces," he informed.

"She's beautiful," Padmé told him smiling.

She hugged him with a gentle smile. "What's her name?" Anakin asked.

"Valaria," Obi-Wan replied.

"Beautiful name," Padmé said smiling.

Obi-Wan glanced back at Sabé. "I have to go, Sabé's waiting to see her before they take her to make sure she's alright," he informed. They nodded as he went back to the room and placed the infant into his wife's waiting arms.

"Obi-Wan a father, never thought I'd see the day," Anakin quipped.

Padmé leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well seven months ago we were in that room," she commented.

"Hard to believe Rowan's seven months old already," he murmured.

She nodded her head slowly, moving her fingers over his wrists. "Have you thought about the idea of having another one in a year or so?" he asked. Padmé sighed as she thought about it.

"I think we're happy with the three we have," she replied smiling.

He kissed the side of her head again with a small sigh. "Do you think Helena will be alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'll be alright," he answered, "we just need to comfort her when she needs it."

Padmé moved her hands over his arms. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if I lost you," she murmured.

"You'll never have to find out," he assured her.

They watched their friends through the large window as they coddled their newborn daughter. "I had never seen Obi-Wan so happy," he commented.

"I guess it's true when they say kids change people," she answered.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Admiral, Senator Skywalker," a clone called.

They looked over as their clone commander walked over. "My lord, my lady, we have the Naberrie family," he informed.

"Thank you," she answered.

"The Naberries? Padmé what's your family doing here?" he asked.

"I had to bring them here, I was scared of what'll happen to my family after his Death Star is completed," she replied.

Anakin let out a deep breath. "Maybe you should go see them first," he suggested.

"Are you scared about seeing my parents?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well the last time they saw me I was only your Jedi protector," he replied.

She held onto his hands. "Ani, come on," she told him. Anakin let out a sigh. "I think it's time for my parents to meet their son-in-law," she informed.

"Do I have to?" he asked with a small groan.

"You spend way too much time with the twins," she teased.

"I don't want to," he insisted as she started dragging him out of the medical unit.

"Oh but you are going to," she answered.

Anakin gave up, following his wife out of the medical unit.

As they walked over to the landing platform, Padmé smiled when she saw her parents. "It's true! You are alive!" Jobal exclaimed. Ruwee hurried over and hugged his daughter tight, swinging her around.

"My little girl," he said softly as he hugged her tight.

Padmé smiled as she hugged her father tight. When he set her down, Jobal hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. "They told us you were dead," Sola told her sister, hugging her as well, "we had a funeral and everything."

"I had to pretend to be dead, I had to hide from the Empire," she replied.

Padmé let out a sigh when she saw Sola looking behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled to see Anakin waiting patiently. "Mother, father, you remember Anakin," she said smiling.

"Of course," Jobal answered.

Anakin smiled as he bowed to his in-laws. "Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, it's a pleasure to see you again," he commented. Padmé tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Anakin, it's wonderful to see you again. Protecting Padmé again I see?" Ruwee asked.

Before Anakin could answer, the twins excitedly ran off the ramp when they saw their father. "DADDY! DADDY!" they shouted excitedly, running to him with their arms wide open. Turning around, Anakin couldn't help but smile as he lifted his children up into his arms. "We miss you daddy," the twins said in unison.

"I missed you too, were you good for your mama?" he asked, kissing them both.

"Yes," they answered.

Jobal, Ruwee, and Sola looked at Padmé with surprised expressions on their faces. "I knew it!" Sola exclaimed. Padmé laughed, shaking her head slowly. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Not long after we visited you in Theed, Anakin and I got married in secret," Padmé replied.

"Married?" Jobal and Ruwee exclaimed.

Anakin stood up with Leia sitting on his side. "Daddy who they?" Leia asked. Padmé smiled as she lifted Luke up.

"Luke, Leia, that's your grandma and grandpa and your Aunt Sola," she replied.

Sola was beaming as she looked at the twins just as Ryoo and Pooja got off the ship. "Aunt Padmé!" they exclaimed. Setting Luke down, Padmé kneeled down on the ground, hugging her nieces with a smile.

"You're alive!" Ryoo exclaimed.

"We just knew you were," Pooja put in.

Luke toddled over to Sola who had her arms wide open, waiting anxiously to hug her nephew. "They're beautiful, Padmé," Sola commented as she looked at Luke.

"That's Luke and the little girl is Leia," Padmé informed smiling.

Jobal and Ruwee were still in shock of all the news that was dropped on them. "Mother, father, are you alright?" Padmé asked as she stood up.

"Well sweetheart, we just found out that you're alive, but not only that you're married and you have children," Jobal replied.

Padmé sighed as she and Anakin led the family to their quarters. "Mama Wowan is up," Leia told her mother.

"He is huh?" Padmé asked as she waked up the ramp.

"Wowan?" Jobal asked quietly, looking at Sola who shrugged.

Smiling, Padmé walked over to the bassinet to see that Rowan was wide awake. "Well hello there handsome," she cooed, lifting her son up. Rowan let out a little noise as he grasped her japor snippet. Kissing his forehead she looked at her family again. "Mother, father, Sola, this is mine and Anakin's youngest, Rowan," she informed.

At this point, Jobal had tears welling up in her eyes. "Padmé they're all so beautiful," she whispered getting all emotional.

"Do you want to hold him?" Padmé asked.

"May I?" Jobal asked as she walked over.

Padmé smiled as she placed Rowan into her mother's arms. Jobal looked at the baby with wide eyes. With her free arm, Jobal hugged her daughter tight with tears falling down her face. "My little girl's alive," she whispered. Padmé hugged her mother back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that I'm alive," she whispered.

Anakin was standing in silence while he held Leia. "Mr. Naberrie, sir, would you like to see your granddaughter?" he asked.

"Of course I would," Ruwee answered as he took Leia into his arms.

He smiled as he looked at the little girl. "She looks like you when you were two," he commented to Padmé. Luke was still sitting on Sola's hip, staring at his aunt curiously.

"I should probably check the status of our engineers and supply ships," Anakin commented as he went to leave.

"Anakin, stay, you're family," Sola insisted.

Anakin smiled a little before looking at Padmé who was grinning from ear to ear. They looked up when Beru walked out of the back room. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, Sola, this is my sister-in-law, Beru," he informed.

"Hello," Beru greeted with a slight nod.

"Hello, I'm Jobal, my husband, Ruwee, and Padmé's sister, Sola, and her daughters, Ryoo and Pooja," Jobal informed.

Beru smiled softly. "Nice to meet you all, Anakin and Padmé have told Owen and me so much about you," she commented.

"Speaking of Owen, when can we expect him?" Padmé asked.

"He is trying to see which part is good enough to start a farm," Beru replied.

"So we won't see him until later this evening," Anakin quipped.

"Will we be meeting your mother Anakin?" Sola asked.

Ruwee and Jobal saw the sadness in Anakin's eyes as she mentioned his mother. "Oh Anakin I'm sorry," Sola said softly when she also noticed the look on his face. Padmé rested her hand on her husband's arm.

"She was a wonderful woman," Padmé told them for Anakin.

"I would say so, she has this wonderful young man that I'm sure she would be proud of," Jobal answered.

Anakin smiled a little. "_I'm so proud of you Ani_," his mother's voice echoed in his head.

"Mom was very proud of Anakin, she talked about him all the time," Owen answered as he walked in.

Clearing his throat, Anakin held onto Padmé's hand. "My brother, Owen," he informed, "Owen this is Padmé's family." Clearing his throat again, he looked at Padmé. "I have to go meditate," he told her.

"Daddy I come," Luke told him trying to get Sola to put him down.

"Are you really going to meditate with daddy this time?" Anakin asked, raising his eyebrow.

The toddler nodded enthusiastically, holding his arms out to Anakin. Smiling, Anakin took his son into his arms and went to the Jedi/Paladin Enclave he and Obi-Wan had built a two years ago.


	20. Calming Senses

Chapter 20: Calming Senses

Two days later, Anakin was spending most of his time either working on the Star Forge or meditating.

On the second day of the Naberries' arrival, Anakin was sitting on one of the round chairs in the meditation room with Rowan sleeping peacefully in his lap. Anakin was deep in his meditation, he could sense that Sidious was trying to get into his head from the nagging headache, but the fact Sidious knew he was in a calm, meditative state.

Padmé walked into the room to find her husband calm and their youngest child fast asleep. Smiling softly, she walked over to take Rowan. "He's fine where he is," he told her without opening his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Having one of the kids with me as I meditate is soothing," he told her.

"And here I thought my presence was soothing," she quipped, kissing his cheek.

He chuckled softly. "It still is," he answered, opening his eyes. Padmé sat down across from him.

"I'm getting worried about you," she told him softly.

"What for?" he asked.

"You have been shutting us out again," she replied.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't been shutting anyone out, Padmé. I just needed a couple of days to calm myself," he told her.

"You know, you could just come to me to talk to me Anakin. You don't have to keep hiding," she answered.

Smiling a little, he looked down to see that Rowan was awake and was wanting to be picked up. Lifting him up, he kept his hands on his son's waist, looking into his big brown eyes. "What's wrong Ani?" she asked softly as she stood up, moved behind him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. Silent for a few more minutes, he let out a deep breath.

"I just miss her," he whispered.

She gently wrapped her arms around him, kissing the side of his head. "I know you do," she answered. Rowan let out a little noise as he started bouncing up and down on his father's lap.

"She would've loved the kids," he said softly.

"She would've," she agreed.

She rubbed his shoulders with a comforting smile. "Ani, come home," she said softly, resting her forehead against the side of his head, "we all love you and we just don't want to see you hurt." She kissed his cheek. "The twins miss hearing your bedtime stories," she added.

"It's only been two days," he answered.

"Ani, two days is a lifetime to two-years-old," she replied.

Anakin sighed as he looked at Rowan. "What do you say son, hm? Should I go home?" he asked. Rowan let out a little noise as he reached for his father's hair.

"The twins like your stories of your adventures more than the fairytale stories I try to tell them," Padmé commented, laughing softly.

Chuckling softly, he stood up and he left the enclave with his wife and young son.

When they arrived back at their home, Luke and Leia looked up. "Daddy!" they exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey you two," he said smiling softly.

He lifted his children up into his arms. "Daddy stiww sad?" Leia asked, her hands on his cheeks.

"Daddy feels better Princess," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Sola stood up. "Anakin, I'm so sorry I didn't know," she told him.

"It's not your fault, Sola, it's still just a difficult subject for me," he replied.

Padmé rested her hand on Anakin's arm with a small smile when Threepio walked in, seeming to be bickering with Artoo again. "What is it Threepio?" Anakin asked, chuckling softly at the two bickering droids.

"Artoo seems to have a recording that he would like to show you, but I am trying to tell our little friend here that it is not a good idea," the protocol droid replied.

Setting the twins down, Anakin looked at the astrodroid. "What is the recording Artoo?" he asked. Artoo let out a series of beeps before a hologram appeared before Anakin. Anakin's eyes widened when he saw that it was his mother.

"Mom…" he murmured.

"Hello Anakin, if you are seeing this message then Qui-Gon did take you from Tatooine and you are now a Jedi. I am so proud of you Ani, knowing you are living a better life makes me feel happier, even though letting you go was the hardest decision I ever had to make. I bet you are now a handsome man, strong, brave. I miss you so, but I'm so proud of you. No matter how defeated you feel, just know that I love you so much and I'm so proud of you," Shmi spoke.

Anakin stared at the hologram with a hard lump forming in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes. Padmé stood behind him, kissing the back of his shoulder. "I love you, Anakin, even if I'm not there, I love you so much," Shmi told him as the hologram stopped.

"Are you alright Ani?" Padmé asked after a few minutes.

He swallowed hard before looking at Artoo. "Thank you Artoo," he told the astrodroid.

"_Whorl…whirl…_" the droid answered.

Padmé smiled as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Everything will be okay,' she assured him softly.

"I know," he answered with a sigh.

Luke and Leia toddled over to their father, hugging him. Anakin bent down, hugging his children close. Just the fact he was able to hold his children close made him feel like a better man than he was two years ago. Remembering how proud his mother was of him made him remember why he wanted to become a Jedi now Paladin for the first place. The fact he wanted to be close to his family made everything worth it.

Padmé watched her husband with a small smile, kissing the top of his head before looking over at Rowan, who was asleep in his bassinet now. She let out a sigh as she hugged her family close.

Later that day, Anakin was outside with Luke. "Hold your lightsaber up like this son," he told Luke, showing him how to hold the lightsaber. Luke tried mimicking his father, making him chuckle. "Good, son, very good," he told the boy. The toddler beamed as he tried to fight his father, making the young father chuckle softly.

Anakin smiled as he continued to teach Luke the basics of fight training when Sabé walked up. She had a little carrier wrapped diagonally across her back with baby Valaria sleeping peacefully inside. "Good afternoon, Anakin," she greeted.

"Sabé, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Motherhood is bliss," she replied smiling.

Anakin walked over to take a peek when Luke ran over. "Daddy, I wanna see," he insisted. Anakin smiled as he lifted Luke up so he could look at the sleeping baby. "Pwetty baby," he said smiling.

"Thank you Luke," Sabé said smiling.

"Padmé's inside talking to her sister," Anakin informed.

Sabé nodded with a smile before going inside while Anakin went back to training Luke.

After training that day, Luke sat on Anakin's lap. "Daddy, I wanna be wike oo when I gwow up," Luke told his father. Chuckling softly, Anakin kissed his son's forehead softly.

"You'll be a great Paladin one day my son, probably a better man than me," Anakin commented.

Luke snuggled against his father as exhaustion began taking over him. Anakin smiled as he stroked his son's blond hair. "You'll be a powerful Paladin," he commented.

"Wuv oo daddy," Luke said softly.

"I love you," hea answered.

Anakin kissed his son's forehead softly with a smile when Padmé walked out. "Leia's asleep," she commented.

"He's just about asleep," he replied.

Padmé sat next to her husband and son with a smile. "I can't believe our twins are getting so big," she commented.

"It's incredible really," he answered.

Anakin stroked his son's hair with a sigh. "I just hope he'll be stronger with the Force, have more trust in his allies than I ever had when he comes to the age I was," he told her. Padmé stroked his hair.

"You're a good man, Anakin," she said softly.

He kissed his wife tenderly. "I am now, but what I meant, my love, is that I hope that Luke never finds himself in that manipulative position as I was," he explained.

"It won't happen, not after you teach him how Sidious tricks his apprentices," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he looked down at his sleeping son. The boy was curled up against his chest with his thumb in his mouth. Smiling softly, he kissed the side of his head while rocking him back and forth gently. "I only wish mom was here to see her grandchildren," he said softly.

"She's watching over you and I'm sure she's proud of you. Force knows I am," she answered.

Anakin rested his temple against her forehead as he closed his eyes. Padmé wrapped her arm around his waist with a small smile on her face. "I love you Ani, never forget that," she said softly. She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Padmé, so much," he said softly.

"Come on, let's get our son to bed," she told him.

Standing up, Anakin carried Luke into their home.

When he left the twins' room, he saw Naberries sitting in the den area talking. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Of course not, son, sit down," Ruwee answered.

Walking over, Anakin sat next to Padmé, holding her hand. "We were discussing a few things with Padmé about the future of this new colony," Jobal informed.

"A colony huh?" Anakin asked.

"You are bringing more and more civilians everyday, anyone that's escaping the Empire. This is becoming a colony as well as a rebellion," Padmé answered.

Anakin nodded his head slowly, agreeing to what they were saying. "This place could become a safe haven for anyone who wants a place to run from the Empire. People who are being unrightfully persecuted and executed. One word against the Emperor they are imprisoned," Sola explained.

"Like daddy," Ryoo said softly.

Padmé lowered her head sadly as Anakin held his wife close. "Sola I'm so sorry," Anakin told her.

"He was a brave man," Sola said softly.

"Very brave," Jobal answered, nodding her head slowly.

"Anakin, as the leader of the Rebellion, what plans do you have?" Ruwee asked.

"Mr. Naberrie, I thought you weren't much into politics?" Anakin asked.

Ruwee shrugged his shoulders. "This is now affecting my family, so it concerns me now," he replied. Padmé patted her husband's knee, looking at him. Anakin looked back at her, kissing her forehead.

"My plans are to finish this Star Forge, while doing so train my children to defend themselves against the Empire. I'm sure once they're older they'll want to be part of the Rebellion," he answered.

Anakin showed them the hologram of where the Star Forge was at the moment in it's construction. "As you can see we have a lot of work to do before the Star Forge is finished with construction as well as making sure it is operational. This is something that could be of great use to us for the war against the Empire. As of right now, Mr. Naberrie, I have all of our troops on standby, making the Emperor believe…" he started.

Padmé saw Anakin rub his temple and stood up. "Ani…" she said softly.

"It's alright, I put my guard down a little so the headache is little more than a migraine," he replied.

Standing up, she held onto his arm. "What is he talking about?" Jobal asked.

"The Emperor has been after Anakin since he was a little boy. He's been trying to manipulate Anakin with his mind to join his side," Padmé replied.

Anakin rubbed his forehead with a frustrated sigh. "So what do you plan on doing for the growing colony?" Ruwee asked, trying to distract his son-in-law.

"We are building a village on another island, it'll be perfect for raising families. This is no place to raise children," Anakin answered.

He showed them the incomplete village. "We will have everything we need there," he informed.

"It sounds like a good plan, when do we start?" Ruwee asked standing up.

Anakin looked at his in-laws. "Sunrise tomorrow," he told them as Padmé hugged him around the waist.


	21. Colony in Progress

Chapter 21: Colony in Progress

Anakin and Padmé were walking through the construction site to the new colony everyone was helping build. Luke was sitting on his mother's hip with his toy ship gripped in his hand. Leia was sitting on Anakin's side, gripping her father's leather jerkin. "This is becoming incredible," she commented.

"It is," he answered.

Walking over to their constructed home, Padmé smiled. "It's not Naboo, but it'll be home," he told her.

"It's a good place to raise the kids," she answered.

Leia looked around curiously, her brown eyes scanning the unfinished ceiling. "Big," she commented.

"Yep, a lot bigger than the other "house"," Anakin answered, kissing her forehead.

Luke wriggled around his mother's arms to be put down. Setting the twins down, the couple looked around their nearly finished home. "So where are all the clones hiding?" she asked as they walked around.

"They're hidden everywhere, anywhere that they can blend in without the Emperor finding out they are on our side. Some are even on the Star Destroyers blending in with his clones," he replied.

"Are you sure that's safe? Aren't their uniforms different from ours?" she asked.

"That's why they steal the clone uniforms of the Emperor's army, disguising themselves that way," he replied.

Padmé sighed as she wrapped her arm around his back as they continued walking. "You added some of the designs of my dream home back on Naboo," she murmured.

"I've done my best," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued strolling through their home. "So we have spies on his ships?" she asked.

"Yes, Piett is one of them," he informed.

"But doesn't the Emperor know that Piett left his army to join us?" she asked.

"Piett is acting as a double agent," Anakin replied.

"That's dangerous Ani," she told him.

Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Piett is giving the Emperor fake information so he believes he's one step ahead of us," he explained.

"What if he finds out Piett is lying?" she asked.

"Piett has learned how to put a veil over his mind, so the Emperor can't see his mind," Anakin replied.

Padmé let out a sigh as they looked outside to see Luke and Leia playing with the children that were also moving into the colony, their families escaping the Empire. Anakin kept his hands on her shoulders, moving his thumbs in circles over her neck. "I don't like this Anakin, the fact we have our own spies, we're putting our friends in danger. You're constantly in danger, when is this all going to end?" she asked.

"When Sidious's rule is over," he answered, "when the Empire is destroyed."

She leaned back against his chest, letting out a sigh. "I don't like this Ani, I just wish there was a diplomatic way to end this," she said softly.

"As long as Sidious alive, diplomacy is nonexistent," he replied.

Lowering her head, Padmé let out a heavy sigh as she sat in silence. She was so uncomfortable with the fact that this war wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Ani, I hate the idea that our children might be fighting in this," she said softly as she looked back out at Luke and Leia.

"Everything will be alright," he assured her.

She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "MINE!" they heard Leia shout. Anakin let out a sigh.

"Another meltdown," he commented as he let his wife go.

Padmé rubbed his arm before he went to stop Leia's meltdown.

Walking outside, he saw Leia trying to yank Luke's toys from his hand. "Leia," he called, making the toddler look up.

"Mine daddy, mine," she insisted as she started stomping her feet.

Kneeling in front of his daughter, he held onto her shoulders. "Leia, stop," he told her sternly.

"NO!" she screamed as she started stomping her feet some more.

"You're tired," he answered.

"No I not," she told him stubbornly.

Anakin lifted her up. "Nap time," he informed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO NAP!" she screamed as she fought against him.

"Leia Shmi you stop this right now," he told her.

He carried her back over to their other home, putting Leia down for her nap before coming back.

Walking into the nearly finished house, he saw Padmé trying to comfort a visibly upset Luke. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over.

"Weia bwoke my toy," Luke answered as he showed Anakin the broken wing on his ship.

Anakin took the broken toy into his hands. "Daddy can fix this son," he assured him. He saw Luke's eyes light up.

"Weally?" he asked.

"Yep, daddy can fix anything," Anakin replied with a smile.

Padmé rubbed Anakin's arm with a smile when Luke hugged his father tight.

Later that day, Padmé had gone to a meeting with the allied senators. "Was it difficult to escape the Empire's prying eyes?" she asked.

"Of course not," Bail replied as they started their meeting.

"From what Piett has been telling us, our plan to keep the Empire in the dark is working very well. The Emperor has no suspicions, he believes he is a step ahead of us," Padmé explained.

"Which is what we want so we can create our own army," Mon Mothma answered.

Padmé frowned a little at the word before glancing up at Anakin who was standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. Anakin was scanning around at the senators, but his eyes kept going back to Senator Aks Moe who was staring intently at the two of them. "Is there something you would like to say Senator Moe?" Anakin asked.

"My apologies, General Skywalker, I am meaning no offense, but I am curious though. How do you know Piett while he was an imperial soldier?" the Senator of Malastare asked.

"That is personal information we would not wish to divulge. Piett has been a good friend to my family and myself over the last two and a half years, my wife and I trust him with our lives. He has never given us a reason to distrust him," Anakin replied.

Senator Moe stared at the two of them. Padmé glanced up at Anakin again who was completely silent once more. "Back to business, what is the status of our Star Forge?" Bail asked. Anakin was reaching out into the Force a little when he suddenly felt the sensation that someone was hiding something.

"I hate to interrupt senators, but I feel that we have a traitor in our midst," he informed, making everyone look up.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"It seems that the Emperor has sent a spy," Anakin replied.

"Who in the Galactic Senate would want to spy on the democracy we are trying to rebuild?" Mon Mothma asked.

Anakin narrowed his eye. "_If I go down, you are coming with me Skywalker…or should I say Lord Vader_," Aks thought, making sure Anakin could read his mind.

"Senator Aks Moe, I am placing you under arrest for being a traitor to the Rebellion and a spy to the Empire," Anakin informed as he pulled out his blaster.

"As you are a traitor!" Aks Moe snapped as he stood up pulling out his own blaster.

Before Aks Moe could fire, Anakin fired his own blaster, the shot going between his eyes. Padmé stood up, gripping her husband's arm. "Arrest his bodyguards and everyone he arrived here with, they cannot be trusted," Anakin informed, looking at two clone soldiers.

The clones nodded before hurrying off to do their duty. Anakin remoistened his blaster before looking at the senators. "Shall we continue with the meeting senators?" he asked.

"Yes please, this is why we need to have these meetings," Padmé answered.

The senators took their seats once more as two more clones ran in and removed Aks Moe's body. "We need to weed through the traitors to find the loyalists," Anakin informed.

"I agree, our democracy isn't what it used to be, we need to find out which one is truly on the Rebellions' side and who is on the Imperial's side," Padmé answered.

"How are we going to figure out who is truly a loyalist to the Rebellion? They could all putting on the senatorial face as Aks Moe had," Mon Mothma told him.

"And I highly doubt General Skywalker has the time to read every person's mind here," Bail commented.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest again. "The series of questions has to change, since you are asking the senators questions about what democracy should be reinstated, they are only going to give you the answers you want to hear," he informed. Silence filled the room, it was almost deafening. Anakin looked at the faces of the senators that were actually attending the meeting. "The fact remains not all your "allied" senators aren't here, shouldn't that be a red flag that they are not truly loyal to the cause?" he asked.

They looked at each other. "General Skywalker, you are beginning to sound like a politician," Mon Mothma commented amused.

"Not a politician Mon Mothma, just stating facts," Anakin answered, his stare turning cold.

Padmé rested her hand on Anakin's arm again. "Ani," she said softly. Anakin nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. Letting out a sigh, Padmé rested her hands in her lap.

"We need to find out who is really on our side, I agree with Anakin we need to ask harder questions that only the loyalists to our cause will truly answer," she explained.

The senators nodded their heads slowly after glancing at each other. "The Emperor might become very suspicious of why his "senators" continue to disappear," Bail commented after a few minutes. Padmé nodded her head slowly.

"Please understand we do need your help for the Rebellion, but we know what the Emperor is capable of, what kind of evil he can do," she answered.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "What do you suggest General Skywalker?" Mon Mothma asked. Anakin walked around the room, rubbing his chin.

"You will all pretend to be on mercy missions to other planets. They might not be true, but they'll keep the Emperor from asking more questions," he informed.

"That could be dangerous," Mon Mothma answered.

"Everything we do is dangerous Senator Mothma," Bail answered.

Mon Mothma nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "If you have families you want to keep hidden, send them here," Padmé informed.

"We don't want to do that, because that might put them in even more danger. We should keep everything as normal as possible so the Emperor doesn't begin to ask questions," Bail explained.

"This is a good point," Padmé agreed.

Anakin stood beside his wife again. "Keep us updated with your plans for our cause," she told them.

"We will," Bail answered as they adjourned their meeting.

When Anakin and Padmé arrived back at home, Padmé let out a sigh as she started taking the headpiece from her hair. "Padmé, why must you insist on wearing these extravagant headpieces?" he asked as he started helping her.

"I might not be part of the Emperor's Empire, but I still want to keep my senatorial face, Anakin," she replied.

Anakin started taking the pins from her hair, letting her chocolate curls fall down her back. He kissed the back of her shoulder as he hugged her from behind when he felt her uneasiness. "I can't believe Senator Moe was a traitor," she said softly.

"I know," he answered.

"This is frustrating Anakin how can we trust anyone without the fear of someone betraying us?" she asked.

Anakin kissed the back of her shoulder again. "That's why we trust who we know we can trust and we weed our way through everyone to find out who are the real traitors," he replied. She rested her hands over his with a heavy sigh. "I know you're scared," he told her.

"I don't care about what happens to me, Ani. I care about what happens to you and our children," she replied.

He kissed the back of her head. "I'll be fine, our children will be fine," he assured her. Turning around, she rested her forehead against his chest as she let out a shaky breath. Anakin moved his hand along her back as he continued to hug her. "It'll be alright, Padmé, I promise," he whispered.

"I know," she answered as she hugged him tight, closing her eyes as he held her close.


	22. Next Step to the Future

Chapter 22: Next step to the Future

Padmé and Anakin walked onto the Flagship, looking at their plans on the table. "Have we received word from Piett?" Anakin asked.

"The Emperor has been keeping his plans confidential, only his closest officers know his plans," Bail informed.

"The Emperor is becoming suspicious," Anakin commented.

Padmé looked over at him as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I don't like this, we might have to make Piett abandon his mission," Anakin told him.

"That's too dangerous," Obi-Wan answered.

"Obi-Wan's right, if we make Piett leave now, it'll put his life in even more danger. He wouldn't be able to leave Lehon without someone spotting him," Padmé told him.

"And we are?" Anakin answered.

"Anakin, don't mix your personal feelings into this," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "Piett was once the only person I could trust when I was Vader," he told Obi-Wan quietly so the other Senators couldn't hear.

"I understand that Anakin, but he is safe where he is. As long as he is pretending to be part of the Imperial Navy, the Emperor has no proof that he is a double agent," he explained.

Sighing, Anakin nodded his head slowly. Obi-Wan patted his friend's shoulder before going back to the meeting at hand. After a minute, Anakin turned back to their allies. "For now, everyone needs to keep their guard up. The Emperor is becoming suspicious, all our spies have been trained on how to block their minds to keep themselves from being probed," Anakin explained. They nodded their heads slowly. "As does everyone else, remember what General Kenobi and I had taught you on veiling your minds, the less the Emperor sees the easier it'll be to keep the Rebellion's location a secret," he added.

Before they could continue with the meeting, Sabé walked in. "I am sorry for interrupting, but General Skywalker, there's someone here who would like to speak with you and Obi-Wan," she informed. Anakin turned to the holograms of the senators.

"Excuse us, Senator Skywalker, could you continue with the meeting?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Padmé answered nodding.

Anakin touched her shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Walking off the Flagship, Anakin stopped in mid step to see Yoda standing there. "Master Yoda, welcome to Lehon," Obi-Wan greeted, bowing to the Jedi Master.

"Good to see you, it is," Yoda answered.

Anakin just stared at one of the Jedi Masters who did nothing but criticize him at every turn of his career. "Good to see you too Knight Skywalker, it is," Yoda informed.

"I am glad to see that the purges didn't take your life as well Master Yoda and I am no longer a Jedi Knight," Anakin answered with a slight bow.

"Hmm heard you joined the Paladins, I have. Very irresponsible choice for your training, it is," Yoda informed.

"Yet I believe that joining the Paladins is the best decision I have made," Anakin answered.

Yoda continued to frown. "Come I have to see what you are planning to do with the Empire," he informed.

"Everything is in the planning process, Master, I assure you that we have everything under control," Obi-Wan informed.

"We have a Star Forge under construction to help us defeat the Emperor's Battle Station," Anakin informed.

"Creating an army you are," Yoda commented.

"A Rebellion, Master Yoda. There is no peaceful solution to this matter as you can see," Anakin informed.

"Using your powers irresponsibly you are," Yoda answered.

Luke and Leia, saw that their father was out of the meeting early and became excited. "Daddy!" they exclaimed, running over to him. Anakin smiled as the twins hugged him.

"Daddy can you pway?" Luke asked, pulling on his father's arm.

Yoda just stared at the twins in front of him, making Anakin look over at the Jedi Master. "Training they are hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, they are being trained, but not in the Jedi way," Anakin replied.

Yoda continued to stare at the twins. "They are being trained in the Paladin ways," he added.

"Irresponsible it is. Foolish decision you made. Tempted more by the Dark Side they will be," Yoda answered.

"I don't believe that," Anakin told him.

Yoda's eyes were glued to Leia, making the young girl stare quizzically. "Much anger in this one I sense," he informed.

"She is a young child, she's learning still. Don't start comparing my child to how I was," Anakin answered.

Leia looked at her father quizzically before holding her arms up for him to pick her up. Bending down, he easily lifted both of his children up. "They are my children, Yoda. I will train them how I see fit," he informed before walking by him to take them back home.

Putting the twins down, they ran off to play when Beru came out with Rowan in her arms. "Thanks for watching them," he told her.

"It is no problem at all," Beru answered smiling as Anakin took Rowan, "is Padmé still at the meeting."

"Yes, very much so. I'm not much into political talk," he replied chuckling lightly.

Rowan gurgled and bounced in his father's arms, making him chuckle lightly. "You seem…troubled," Beru commented as she sat down. He glanced at his stepsister-in-law before letting out a sigh.

"Even though I'm not in the Order anymore, I still feel as frustrated as I had when I was a Jedi," he replied.

"It's because Master Yoda is disagreeing to how you want to raise your children," Obi-Wan informed as he walked in.

Anakin sighed as he sat down, Rowan stood up on his father's knees, holding onto his hands. "My children will be trained in the Paladin way, until they decide whether or not they want to pursue it anymore. I won't force my children to become something they don't want. If they have an interest in politics, so be it. If one of them wants to just have a regular career, a regular life, they will have my blessing. I don't need Yoda telling me how to raise my children," he commented. Rowan let out a gurgle as if answering. "Isn't that right son?" he asked Rowan, chuckling softly.

They were sitting in silence for awhile. "I am trying to be the best for my family and for my friends. It will be a difficult task if Yoda is constantly watching my every move," he commented. Rowan let out a little noise before sticking his tiny fist into his mouth, making Anakin smile a little. "What am I getting angry over hmm? While you're sitting here smiling it's hard to stay angry over little stuff," he told his infant son.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Being a father has changed you, Anakin. Usually you are fuming with a lot of anger and frustration for nearly an hour," he quipped.

"More than an hour my friend, and I guess it's because of my training with the Paladins as well, but my children have a big part in it," Anakin replied.

Rowan started bouncing a little before letting out a yawn. "Now, with important business we need to discuss, Obi-Wan. Have we heard from Commander Drakar?" Anakin asked.

"Drakar contacted us letting us know the same as Piett had informed, the Emperor is keeping all of his information confidential," he replied.

Anakin nodded his head slowly. "Speaking of this Commander Drakar, where did you find this boy?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin sat back in his chair as he thought of the young boy he had met two and a half years ago.

__

"You are a traitor!" the boy gasped out while grabbing at Vader's wrist.

"Am I the traitor? Or was the Jedi Council? You can join on my side boy and your life will be spared," he commented.

"I'll never join the Dark Side," the boy answered with a glare.

Vader grinned to feel the boy's inner struggle. "You can have any power you want, you get your own ship. People would be following your orders instead of following orders of others," he commented. He grinned a little. "The only one you'd have to report to is the Emperor and that is just to ensure that we are gaining control of the galaxy," he added. Vader let him drop when the boy began to lose consciousness. "What is your name boy?" he asked.

"Tyr Drakar," the boy replied gasping for air.

Anakin opened his eyes as he had Rowan sit in his lap. "An ally I made when I was Vader," he replied.

"Well he will be returning to Lehon to make a report on what he has found," Obi-Wan informed.

"Call me over the intercom when his ship lands," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded before looking at the chrono on the wall. "We will discuss more on battle plans later," he informed. Anakin nodded before watching his former Master leave. Letting out a sigh, Anakin looked at his son, cradling him close.

Two days later, when evening began to fall, Anakin exited the newly finished house just as a ship began to land. Smiling, he and Padmé walked over to greet the new arrivals. The platform lowered and the commanding "clone" exited the ship. "Welcome to Lehon, Commander Drakar," Anakin greeted. Removing his helmet, Tyr bowed to Anakin.

"Thank you, it is good to see you again General Skywalker," he answered.

Anakin smiled, bowing to his newfound ally.

Tyr had grown more than the rushed boy he had met on Hoth two years ago. He stood a little shorter than Anakin. He had chin-length messy light brown hair, gray eyes, and wearing the clone uniform. Along his left cheek starting from the middle of his smile line to his jaw was a scar, obvious from a blaster grazing his face during battle.

Padmé smiled as she stood beside Anakin. "It is good to see you again, Commander, I hope your trip here wasn't difficult," she commented.

"Not at all milady, it was fairly easy to get here with Princess Amara on the ship, convincing others that we're on a mercy mission," he answered as Amara walked down the ramp.

Anakin smiled softly. "Good to see you again Princess Amara," he commented.

"Thank you General Skywalker and I want to thank you again for suggesting to Commander Tyr that I'd be his apprentice so I can control my abilities," she answered.

"It was my pleasure to help you," Anakin answered smiling, bowing to her.

Amara returned the gesture before she went to see her father with Tyr right behind her. Padmé let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist. "Usually a council would say he's too young to have an apprentice," Obi-Wan commented as he walked over with Sabé.

"I think he can handle it, he has far more experience than any Paladin his age, it was Master Delmon who deemed him ready to be a Paladin," he answered.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly in agreement. They turned to look at the Star Forge in front of them. Biting her lower lip, Padmé rested her head on her husband's shoulder, knowing that their war against the Empire was far from over.

****

To Be Continued…


End file.
